


The Treasure of the Seven Seas

by Fallenangels8888



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brutality, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Lust, Misogyny, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Sexy Reader, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangels8888/pseuds/Fallenangels8888
Summary: Seven men are in love with you and they will do anything to keep you by their side... Unknown to them is the danger that's hunting you.





	1. Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a reader insert, though I will use the name Irvette as your name. But if you want to use your own, its more than okay. You will find out soon on why I chose the name Irvette... Thank you :)
> 
>  
> 
> Your clothes are https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301319031308627202/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301319031308630581/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301319031308627168/ , https://www.pinterest.com/pin/443886107001454859/
> 
>  
> 
> Theme song: BVRNOUT & KROMATIKS - Follow Your Heart (feat. Cadence Ludden)  
> Story Wallpaper: https://www.dropbox.com/s/cy3rcfyh2w10mh1/Old%20Norse.jpg?dl=0
> 
> Glenn, Merle, Abraham, Sasha are alive... :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fa/af/47/faaf47b4634bbbb115e8aa7650f672bc.jpg
> 
> Your house in Alexandria.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Knock Knock,

Who in the hell is that? It’s Saturday and someone is banging on your door early in the freaking morning. You, who is wearing nothing but a large black shirt and shorts groggily walked to the door and peeped while opening the door slightly,

“Geez, Simon what do you want?”

“You need to come with me right now.”

“ Now? What for? Is it someone’s birthday? Is there food?”

He tssked and replied, “No, Negan is angry and he is going to smolder the shit out of someone’s face again… You know Mark? He is gonna get blazed now come on you need to be there.”

“ Yeah, he is part of NStink right? Why? Because one of his ugly wives cheated again? Damn, what are their hands for? It’s the end of the world and them cheating? Nasty ass bitches.” You shook your head as you rolled your eyes.

“Yes, they cheated and he is agitated now let’s go he wants everyone to witness it.” He then took your arm but you didn’t bulge in your place.

“ But I don’t wanna see Mark’s face get burned, let alone see Negan’s face.”

“Hahaha, you have no other choice come on.”

“Does he even know I exist?”

“Are you really asking me or it’s a figure of speech?”

“A little bit of both Simon.”

“Probably no, his eyes are fixated on his wife and Rick so no.”

“Okay, fine.”

The two of you then walked hand in hand to the warehouse but as he entered you let go off his hand and said “I’ll be fine here.” 

You then stood beside Fat Joe who was at the back part of the clamoring people on the warehouse where Fat Joe was holding and taking a bit out of a sandwich. 

“What the hell? Joe, man? Are you serious right now? Mark is about to be scorched right over there and you are going to eat a sandwich?” You asked while cringing your face.

“What’s wrong with that? I am hungry, I am in the back and no one can see me.”

“Hey, I can see you.” He then continued and you asked,

“So, tell me who in those ‘Floozy-hooker-harlot-of-a-wife’ cheated again? Is it the chocolate-skin one, the old red head, the fat one, the brown bitch or the one which scalp keeps on moving every time she damn nervous?”

You placed your arm on Fat Joe’s shoulder as he laughed at your question, 

“Apparently, Vettie, it’s the Scalp Mover one.”

“Ahh, yes another one bites the dust.” The two of you then snickered while waiting for Negan to come out, deep inside you are disgusted and scared at the same time knowing what will happen.

Suddenly, Negan and Carl were walking up the stairs, every one settled down and listened to what he was saying… except you and who made side comments inside your head,

What’s about to happen is gonna be hard.

“Damn right it’s gonna be hard… when in the hell did you see somebody’s face get burned and it was easy?” 

I don’t wanna do it.

“That’s a fricken lie, I am sure he is excited to do it.”

Fat Joe giggled at your comment as he took a bite again,

I wish I can just ignore the rules and let it slide but I can’t.

“Rules man, it’s gonna destroy us all. Why make up useless rules anyway?”

He nodded and you just sighed hard, maybe it was you being nervous or afraid but after that you can’t really hear what Negan was saying. Perhaps that was because the people were taking a step back every time Negan walked down the stairs.  
You see Daryl and Carl looking at each other while Dwight took the menacingly hot iron gave it to Negan and the spawn of satan placed it on Mark’s face, you gulped at the scene and held Fat Joe’s arm tight. 

His screams were louder than the howl of a wolf looking for its pack, you looked at Fat Joe and good thing he finished his sandwich or else he would barf the other half up.  
Mark fainted and Negan was laughing and bending like a gymnast again. 

After the commotion he gave his speech while looking around… he then looked into your direction enjoying the fear in all the eyes of the commoners in front of him though he stopped when he witnessed what vexes all men.

 

What vexes all men indeed?

 

A woman, not just a woman… he saw a beautiful woman with eyes so bright they can reach the stars, eyes so blue the sky will be put to shame, eyes so blue that the ocean will call it one of their own. Eyes that stood out beneath the crowd that looked upon him.

 

He saw you.

 

He thought to himself,  
Dang, that chick is hot.

 

He then proceeded and continued until everyone was shooed away and that’s when he took Carl’s shoulders while nonchalantly looking at you. You walked back to your home where you saw Olivia almost crying on the porch,

“Hey, Olive you alright?” 

You walked to her porch and she replied, “Yes, Vettie… It happened again. It was Mark this time right?”

“Yes, poor guy.” You replied back.

“He was good-“ She gasped, “He was a decent man.”

You stood up to walk back to your house before saying, 

“Olive, you must remember that no one is decent for Negan.”

You then walked back to your house where you jumped on your bed thinking about your life. Is your life in Alexandria what you really wanted? What would have happened if Simon hadn’t saved you? You then eventually fell asleep not ready for the next situation that will happen.

 

Meanwhile, Negan was sitting with Carl on the couch in his room speaking to Simon and Dwight,

“So, how’s your division? It’s the only division I hadn’t visited yet.”

He asked Simon who stared at him,

“They are all fine, why?”

“If I am not mistaken, your division has almost the elderly women and kids right?”

“Yes because almost all of the hot women are currently in your possession right now.”

Negan laughed at his reply and stood up, poured wine on the glass while Carl was looking down,

“Yes, but I believe you haven’t introduced me to them. Don’t you think that is a little bit disrespectful?”

Simon inhaled hard as he beckoned, 

“Well, you could’ve asked me before but you said that I should take care of it.”

Negan looked down on him and he continued,

“I just noticed something or someone earlier you know? A pretty little doll with bright blue eyes is she in your division?”

As soon as he said bright blue eyes he swore to himself he saw Dwight’s eyes dilate, Carl looked up to him or glared at him and Simon’s eyebrows furrowing. He knew to himself something is definitely up.

“Yes, she is in my division.”

Negan continued drinking,

“Then why haven’t I seen her before?”

Simon scratched his head while Dwight’s fists were knotting,

“She prefers to stay at the back… she is a little bit shy.”

“What is her job?”

“She has none.”

He then squinted at Simon,

“You mean she has no freaking shitty job? How did that happen?”

Negan can clearly tell that Simon got annoyed with his question because he answered authoritatively,

“Half of all the medicines the people in here are from her. She is good in scavenging for stuff and that is her job, she is useful.”

Negan then said something that made Dwight’s heart’s beat fast, Carl’s legs shake and Simon feel uneasy,

“Carl in here will help me visit shitty Rick’s house tomorrow and the day right after that… I gotta visit pretty doll’s house and see if she really is doing her supposed job because if she doesn’t… Well, we all know what is going to happen right?”

Which is of course a lie, he just really wanted to see you but he cannot tell anyone that right… all he knows is even without speaking to you he is already interested in you.

Another day in Alexandria, waking up in your bed again you checked the time, 1:00, damn that’s a long time and you were late. You ate the cereals you looted from a general store not too long ago and took a bath, changed your clothes (as listed on the first chapter… choose whatever you like) and you were preparing your equipment. Suddenly, you heard Olivia’s crazy ass crying sound was heard all over Alexandria again… Shit. 

What went wrong? You then walked out of your house behind Rick’s house to see Tara comforting Olivia who was carrying Judith and Carl was sitting right by them.

“Hey, Olivia, what’s not right?” They all looked at you, even Judith who was playing with a tiny stuff toy like as if you grew seven heads. 

“What do you mean?” Tara asked who got her brows furrowed,

“I mean what’s wrong?” You said and Olivia cried even harder.

Carl wasn’t saying anything so you looked at Tara both of your eyebrows raised,

“Well, she slapped Negan, Vettie.” She muttered to you,

You smiled widely and said, “Good for you, Olive, finally someone can teach him some lessons he needs… Hang on, then why you crying then? Is this about the chocolate? If it is I am sorry I didn’t really mean to.”

“Negan made a horrible joke and it offended her.” Carl finally said breaking the silence, you then hushed and asked

“Well, what did Negan said? I’m sure it’s not a big deal.” You asked while sitting on the terrace, 

“He called me fat; He was so mean and terrible.” She said while gasping, cue in between breathing.

What the fuck? The world is ending and people are being hurtful and sensitive by being called fat? Maybe in the modern world yes but damn.

“Really?” You replied ever-so-dryly and that’s when Olivia broke down even more and screamed,

“They both even have the same reaction!” She then proceeded to cry.

You scratched your head and said, “Olive, there are a lot of things that can really annoy the shit out of you and one of the most important are the walkers. Lil kid right there can see you crying. Where’s Negan now?”

Carl stood up from his chair and said, “He asked me to go out, he’s probably with his wives.”

Ohh, great they’re he’s having fun with his cuckoos. That is absolutely fucking disgusting.

 

You then ruffled Olivia’s hair to check out Rick’s ride which was parked near the gate and to your absolute luck, he was there with Glenn who was fixing the truck.

“Rick!!!!” You shouted his name and ran towards him,

“Oh, Irvette.” He said softly which made you think was a little bit sexy. Reaching him, he hugged you tight and buried his face in your neck… huh, weird.

“How are you? You’ve been gone for days I was looking for you but the NStink said that you went out with Glenn to get some provisions and supplies.”

“NStink?” He asked wonderingly, 

“You know, Mark, Frank, David and few others. They all seemed like that one famous band I knew before.” He smiled at your reply and said,

“I am fine, the percent for the day is finished. Glenn and I we both got lucky and found an abandoned store.”

“Thank god for that. You must be so tired, you should rest-“

He then touched your shoulders, “No, I am alright with speaking with you.”

You both then walked slowly around Alexandria,

“What’s the news, Irvette?” His tongue rolls your name smoothly and hearing it made heaven feel close.

“Uhm, let’s see here… Oh! Yeah! Negan’s wife, the one who has a mom on the sanitary job? Got punished because she cheated with Mark, the NStink guy but Negan did not let that pass he burned his face off yesterday and that Mark guy also peed his pants… poor guy.” You explained in a slightly happy manner.

 

“Did Carl do anything in that situation?” He asked a bit dryly,

“Uhm, Rick, Carl’s just a kid what do you expect him to do? Is this about the Spaghetti thing?” You asked worryingly, 

He then touched your shoulders, “No, No never mind.”

“Also, you gotta talk to Negan and Olivia.”

Saying that it surprised him, “What? What happened? Are they gonna marry too?”

“No, silly, he called her fat and apparently she wasn’t happy about it.”

“Irvette, no one is gonna be happy by being called that.”

“Yeah, but she slapped him though.” 

He then smiled at you and said, “Irvette, I am glad you are here it makes the worry and the problems seem a little bit less. I gotta go, time to report to him.”

“Okay, take care and don’t stress him too much!”

He walked off to Glenn who both seem to march into Negan’s kingdom.  
You then walked back to your home and took your gray Proenza Schouler backpack and filled it with, medic kit, few granola bars, 3 bottles of Soda, a sharp-ass knife and 5 magazines of your 2 pistols. That’s what you were late at, preparing your things and psyching yourself up for your next step.

By the end of your adventure anyway, the bag would be filled with supplies.

You will be gone for no one knows how long, the longest time you ever took off was a whooping 2 weeks and no one even seemed to notice except or Simon who was always worrying about you and also Dwight who was glaring at you when you came back.

No one really cared where you went, no one asked you when you were back as to what took so long. 

Its not that the people didn’t want to know its just that they lots of things they should be worrying about, especially when Negan walked and knocked into their door. 

 

Negan…

 

The next day, Negan was out with Simon, Daryl, Fat Joe and Dwight who were actually stepping towards your house because Simon couldn’t lie to Negan and say he don’t know where you live. 

He was ready to speak to you, he even asked them your name but for some reason no one said your name, they said they do not know your name or who you are. 

 

They were all possibly trying to protect you from him, the monster, him, the beast. Protect you from him and protect you from Lucille.  
They reached your door and using Lucille, Negan knocked on your door.

He knocked…

 

He knocked…

 

No one was answering, He then tried to turn the handle and the house was not even locked. You weren’t anywhere, the others also went inside and he asked Simon,

 

“Where the hell is she?!!” He shouted angrily at him, 

“Boss, I don’t know.” Simon replied weakly, inside his baffling thoughts he said,

‘Irvette, where in the hell are you now?’

They all checked the rooms and every single nook and cranny but you were gone. Daryl and Dwight shook their heads to him and Negan yelled,

“Damn it! How could she leave without my permission!!?”

But you were gone.

Time passed by and Negan’s beard was a tad bit thick, there were problems stressing him up, men who failed him but the only thing that seemed to worry him was you.  
You have been on his mind ever since they went to your house.

Numerous questions have been bothering him and his brain, 

Where in the crap is she? 

 

It’s been 3 freaking days and I haven’t seen her yet.

 

I have called about 10 meetings with the shitty people in Alexandria and she is still not around.

 

Where in hell did she go?

 

Where else could she fucking go?

 

Is there anywhere or any place in this hell that is freaking safer?

 

Damn it all, its been 5 days and I already have shaved my beard and she is still not here. 

 

Shit, it’s been 14 meetings in 6 days, its been almost a week… WHERE IN THE HECK IS SHE?!

 

Simone and Dwight can tell it has been indeed bothering him, he bashed lots of things with Lucille and as well as walker heads. 

None of them can put his mind into ease, they think that if he sees you he will hurt you because you haven’t been working for points even though you are a woman, he might still hurt you. 

 

Of course, why would Negan tell them the truth that he just wanted to see you and your gorgeous eyes?


	2. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure is out there! Pack your bags Crickee cause we movin out...  
> You met two important people and you were going to return to Alexandria... Not knowing about the dire circumstances that was occurring there. Also, you will finally get the visit you were never expecting and never gonna ask for in the first place :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of diss to Negan's wives... you have been warned.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you...
> 
> So it's gonna be forever and we're gonna go down in flames, you can tell- 
> 
> Just kidding, please enjoy :)

Where’d you go anyway? Even though you’re travelling on your own and using your feet, it was actually satisfying for you, you ain’t with anyone, no useless and mindless crap of talking and all is good. 

You are alone anyway so hiding from walkers in sight was actually a piece o’ cake for you and you were taking the high road so there were barely any walkers anyway… Take that, Andrea.

You were searching for supplies; medicine, food, clothes and pretty much any crap that can be called an object was acceptable to keep your place in Alexandria because you believed in yourself that it’s the only thing that’s gonna save you from Negan (Cause’ you ain’t got no idea that he is interested in you) and not even Simon or Rick can protect you.

Lucky for you, you haven’t used your guns which were placed on your thighs, kinda’ like Lara Croft, a game you played in the PC when you were young and when the world was still intact. The only thing you used was your black hawk hunting knife and whilst doing that the only thing that came out of your mouth was, “Bleeh!! Damn walker meat!!!” and a few shudders here and there.

 

You found a place that has a faint words that says, ‘Drugstore’ in it and the place was locked up so you had to shoot the lock, thank god for the silencer Simon gave you it really did help you in your adventures. Opening the door, there were lots of medicines there so you looted them drugs in your bag (which was half-empty by now because you have ingested most of the granola bars and the colas).  
While taking and looting some medicines, you were talking to your self…

 

“Advils? Might as well take that and shove it in their ass whoever’s sick… Hmm, Docusate, Stool Softener people might need this haha. What else is in here? Cough suppressant, ooh they do need this. Sore-throat lozenges? Damn, Negan’s whores for sure need these stuff. Xanax? Can I get these? I ain’t got no prescriptions but hell fuck that, might as well for Olive. Tylenol? Hah, damn right I am gonna get these, bet Negan’s whores might need this again… Slutty ass bitches. Well, that’s about it… gotta dash away.”

 

You hauled about 40 pieces of variety of medicines and you went out the door where there were 2 walkers but you took care of ‘em and shot them. You were walking again all by yourself in the long and winding road when a huge-ass truck drove pass you and went back again while you were blatantly looking at it. A red head bulky man and a kind looking choco skinned woman both went down and stared at you, you stopped walking and looked at the two of them dryly,

The red head guy spoke first and asked you, “Where’d ya heading to, sweetie?”

“The Shire, they need my help with the booze and the farm.” You replied rudely, you then slowly took one of your guns and held on to it tight.

“Look, we are not gonna hurt you.” the woman said,

“Good, cause if you will imma have to kick your ass and feed it to those in need, if you know what I mean.” You said while raising your right eyebrow.

“You got a damn mouth on you, you know that? What else you got?” The red head guy commented, as he smiled menacingly

“I ain’t got nothing in here but my middle finger, old man.” You replied while you smirked,

“You making fun of me little lady?” He asked and he took his huge gun out,

“Trust me, Lindsay, I would make fun of you but I don’t think you’d understand it.” You then took another gun to your left hand and you cracked you neck, you thought he was gonna fire but the woman said,

“Would you two please stop it?” She walked up to you and said, 

“My name’s Sasha, he’s Abraham we are here looking for survivors to save. We found you and we thought you might need help cause you were walking alone.”

You smiled and replied, “Thank you but I am fine, I’m Irvette, nice to meet you.” 

She shook your hands as the red head guy just ignored you and went back to the truck. You thought they were gonna leave but Sasha sat on the back of the truck and motioned you to go with her, you then sat down across her,

“So, where you from Irvette?” She asks, you thought twice and decided to just answer truthfully,

“I am from Alexandria.” When you said Alexandria, her eyes widened,

“You mean you are under Negan?” She asks again, this time sounding a lot more interested,

“Uhm, yeah, but technically I am under Simon.” You replied properly,

“How’d you able to get out?” 

“It was 2 o’clock in the morning, no one was awake, I just jumped over the gate..”

“Do you know Rick?”

“Yeah, he is actually a very good friend of mine. He friend of yours?”

“Yes he is.” Abraham said walking towards you and Sasha, he then looked at her and said, “Come on.”

You and Sasha went down to the truck and Sasha said, “Well, if you ever get tired there and you got nowhere else to go. You could always go to the Hilltop, since you are a friend of Rick’s.”

“Will do, thank you so much.”

Abraham then smiled and nodded at you as they both ride into the truck and left you. In a matter of hours, it was dark and you climbed up a huge acacia tree. Where you can just look at the sky and horde of walkers can walk past you without noticing you. It has been a week and you plan on returning tomorrow. 

 

Back in Negan’s kingdom, he cannot sleep. The night was deep and he could hear nothing but the whispers of crickets and some of people’s laughter, probably his henchmen playing deck cards. He went out of his room and walked outside… He was looking at the sky holding Lucille and thinking about you. You swiftly disappeared, not even his underlings knew where you were. 

He lost hope in ever seeing you and that idea and thought of his added to his stress. He closed his eyes and looked up at the sky again, feeling a little bit of peace… until he heard voices. The voices seem to be coming from the back of the house. He tip-toed there slowly and quietly peeking he saw Tanya and Spencer holding each other, kissing while his hands run through her hair.

 

Motherfucker, not again. 

 

His thoughts said, he was now blazing angry as he was holding Lucille tightly wanting to bash their heads right at that moment, but he inhaled and calmed himself down as he thought of an even better idea of what to do to Spencer though he has to wait until tomorrow.

The next day, him and Carl who was holding Lucille and bowing his head per usual strolled inside his wives room. Where Sherry, Amber, Frankie and the two others were sitting, chatting and the one he’s been looking for… Tanya was also sitting with them.

When Sherry noticed him, he smirked evilly and bent backwards again,

“What do you want?” Sherry asked worryingly,

“In such a hurry dear like always, I am not looking for you right now… but maybe later at night I might.”

Negan then walked around the room intimidating the women as Carl stood by the door, “I am looking for a wife of mine who’s in here who was foolish enough last night-“ 

As soon as he said that, Tanya’s eyes were watering and her legs shook violently,

Negan stared at her and said, “I assume from that activity, you all know who in the fuck I am talking about.” 

No one was looking at Negan in that moment; Tanya’s hands were shaking too and as well as her head,

“Negan… I am sorry please, forgive me please!” she pleaded,

Negan suddenly laughed and he bent again, “Darling… you have witnessed what happened to Dwight right?” She nodded,

“You also saw what I did to Mark right?” She nodded again however this time, Niagara Falls of tears were dripping down her face,

“THEN WHY IN THE FUCK WOULDN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT CHEATING IS NOT ALLOWED!?” 

Negan bellowed angrily, Tanya went down on her knees and begged him,

“I am sorry Negan, please I beg you, forgive me. I am sorry, I made a mistake.” 

Negan chuckled at her and held her chin, “I do… I forgive you but Spencer? I don’t… it looks like Imma have to get the iron ready again… or better yet I have a better idea.”

Fear and regret buttered up into Tanya’s emotions as Negan called to Simon and Dwight again for them to rally up the community but this time… the meeting was in Alexandria’s garden where there were lots of people. 

In a matter of minutes, Carl, Dwight, Daryl, Simon and Negan’s other henchmen were standing with Negan and Spencer was kneeling down and his hands were tied on his back in front of the crowd where fear was evident again. Negan walked towards him and said,

“This motherfucker here was stupid enough to fuck one of my wives last night and I am not freaking happy about it. Hell, do I look happy? This shitty asshole deserves more than the iron today don’t y’all think?” 

He pointed Lucille to the crowd, Tanya was crying now while Sherry was holding her arm with the other wives and even Spencer was trembling, 

“Stand up, you moron.” Negan said,

Spencer stood up and he gasped hard, Negan then punched him hard in the face blood came out of his mouth.

 

Meanwhile, you climbed back up the gate and into your home where you placed your bag on the counter. But you noticed there was no one around and it was so quiet at the moment. You walked outside in wonder questioning where the hell are the people when suddenly you heard someone yelping and screaming painfully. 

You hurried and followed the sound and that’s when you saw Spencer being beaten up to shit by Negan, who was cackling and saying, “I love this!” 

You walked fast to where Tara, Olivia and Fat Joe are, they were standing by the side near Carl and Daryl. Simon saw you and his feet moved to your direction to hug you but he remembered Boss is here and he is gonna kill me if I ignored what he was doing so he just stayed back. 

Negan was now leaning over Spencer, who was bleeding profusely,

“Know what I am thinking? Because I have a guess, you screwed my wife in the middle of the night because you are a fucking coward and it’s because you have no fucking guts!” 

He then stabbed Spencer’s stomach with his knife and lacerated the shit out of him so bad his large intestines dropped out, Tanya cried even harder and she hugged Sherry. 

Negan then announced while laughing evilly, “LET THIS BE A FUCKING REMINDER TO YOU AS TO WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU IF YOU EVER DECIDE TO FLIRT AND SCREW MY WIVES!” the communities head were bowing down in despair and terror,

He looked at Sherry and the others, “My beautiful and sexy wives are mine.”

Out of nowhere and beneath the intense weight of the situation he heard a voice say, “He called those wives of his who has baggy and saggy tits sexy, he’s such a dummy.” 

He also heard a laugh; he then followed the direction of the voice where he saw Olivia elbowing the woman who was standing beside her and Fat Joe giggling at the comment… he saw the face of the woman he was searching for, he also noticed her clothes which were showing her soft looking legs, her collarbone and more importantly the magical eyes he can recognize anywhere.

Negan smiled, and his smile was not evil or insulting oh no.

 

He finally smiled for himself again, after a week of waiting she’s back.

 

Even though you made a nasty comment about his wife it didn’t matter to him, what mattered to him was the voice inside his head saying,

 

 

Finally, She’s back.

Negan stared right at you and grinned, you shuddered and looked down. Damn, maybe he was offended with what I said you told yourself… Negan walked off just right after noticing you, leaving his wives to follow him on their own but he took Carl with him as well as Simon, Daryl and Dwight. His other henchmen then shooed everyone off but you, Olivia, Tara and Fat Joe were standing at the same spot and unfortunately for you, you had a closer look on what became of Spencer,

“Hot damn, man!” You screeched while looking at his now disintegrated body, his intestines were lying on the pool of blood that was flowing on the ground,

“Well, that’s what happens when you can’t resist the urge. Guess the Lance Bass of NStink is gone.” You said comically while putting your hands on your knees, Fat Joe laughing at the joke and Tara turned her head on you,

“Could you be more a lil bit disrespectful, Vettie?” Tara said to you,

“Hey, don’t blame me I am not the one who got knocked up by a member of the NStink without thinking of the consequences. I am starting to reckon Negan’s wives loves burnt flesh and intestines pouring out.” Olivia felt sick and she started to hurl a bit,

“Whatever guys, I am going back inside.” She then hopped back to Rick’s house to Judith holding her stomach. 

 

You went back to your house and into your bathroom where you removes clothes and placed them on the dirty clothes bin to be able to take a shower. You turn the shower handle and let the cold water drip down on your body, using your lavender soap and your fruity scented shampoo you were in awe while taking a bath when to your shock you heard a heavy knock on the door, like as if they were trying to get in without actually letting you know. 

You thought to yourself, who in the heck would go to your house at a time like this? You pondered and were sure that it was probably Simon who looked worried about you or Rick who just got home and maybe wanted to see you. The knocks were getting louder and louder, you reckoned since it could be either the two of them anyway, you just wore whatever you pulled from your closet and wear that instead.

(https://media.missguided.com/s/missguided/N2330050_set/1/satin-cropped-pajamas-set-black.jpg?$facebook__og-image--std$, your clothes)

 

In a hurry you wore your clothes even though you ain’t wearing anything underneath, no thanks to Simon or Rick who was pounding on your door so while going down the stairs you hollered, “Wait a bit, I’m coming!”

You opened the door expecting to see Simon or Rick and to your utter surprise, it was actually Negan… and he was alone and wasn’t holding Lucille. Your eyes widened a bit and you can tell so were his eyes. 

Negan’s eyes widened and dilated because, 1.) You were indeed back, 2.) You looked like as if you just got out of the shower because your hair was wet and 3.) You were wearing the sexiest damn clothes he has even seen in his whole life. He cleared his throat and looked at you straightly while you took a step back and he took that action as a sign that he should enter your house, 

“Ahh, I am guessing you are practically starving too?” He muttered to you,

At first you didn’t get it but then you remembered what he said to Olivia that made her cry.

 

Is he calling me freaking fat?! 

 

“Oh, good morning to you too Mr. Rude! Hell! You try calling me fat now? Yeah go on, them all peasants are starving cause I ate all the goodies and placed them ‘ere in my ass!” You spat out annoyingly, 

He was actually surprised at your remark but he gotta have a comment back at you right?

He then asked you, “I’ll be damned, you’re the wench who called my wives saggy right?” 

You were irritated that he brought up his wives again so you answered,

“Hell yeah, have your damsels-in-distress got any of this?” you then slapped your butt cheek in front of him which send him a lil bit on edge as he wanted to grab it… he wants your booty, girl.

“Yeah, Mr. Rude, this is some top notch meat in here, even walkers can’t get enough of this right here. This butt is really hot, now your girls are thin, saggy and old as sticks… Walkers aint gonna tap their ass anytime now, they ain’t gonna go after your hoes! Them low-class is what they are.” You added, even though somehow your heart can burst on any minute.

Negan fancied your way of talking, not everyone can talk like that to him, he was tired of everyone shaking at the sight of him. In all honesty, even his wives did that, exception when it’s night but most of the time everyone was afraid of him. He decided to tease you even more,

“My wives have the best bod and figure in all fucking Alexandria, lil doll.” He said that while intimidatingly looking at you,

“Hell, no! Well… yeah compared to me cause I am ugly… but anyway I am sexier than them.” You then started to pose hilariously,

“Alright, lil doll, fine… but you know you fucking talk too much.” 

“Hell, I ain’t the one who bothered someone from their peaceful bath!” you said while scrunching your eyebrows, which Negan thought is really cute. He liked it so much he teased you more,

“If you won’t stop talking like that imma have to make some changes or snatch your fucking noisy-ass tongue out, lil doll.” He replies while smirking,

You now pouted and said, “Snatch my eyes out? Well, imma snatch your dick! Snatch it right out your bottom, Let’s see if your hoes can still suck it, imma snatch their weaves too.”

Negan slyly smiled and laughed at your enthusiasm and your replies he then asked you in a calm way,

“What’s your name, Lil doll?”

You calmed your angry nerves at his question and said, “Irvette… Irvette Stratos, at your service Mr. Negan, not really but since you’re keeping me safe I am good and cool and we good.” 

He then asked you a question that offended you a bit, “Are you sure you have the inventory I asking for because you look like as if you don’t have any single shit.”

You bended backwards and said, “Mr. Negan, you really gonna do me like that Mr. Negan? Why you ask though?”

His reply shocked you,

“Cause if don’t I will give you another fucking option… become one of my wives.”

You were now upset, “What? Negan? Really? You really want me to stand around all day doing nothing but drink shitty liquor? You want me to be one of your wives?! Hell to the no, sir, look analyze this… ever wondered why your wives haven’t been bitten not because you saved them but I know its cause they’re all half-way to rotten, they’re all basically toilets for your own pleasure, you want me to be just as nasty as them? No! I am young Mr. Negan that’s why walkers want me, can’t blame walkers if they are a bit classy in their food choice.”

He stared at you confused, “You think walkers are classy in their food?”

“Well, sir, you are still alive aren’t you?” 

He then exhaled at your reply and finally said, “Alright, calm your tits lil doll, you got any of the supplies I am asking for?”

“Yeah, but you are so abusive though, you’re like the Hopper of humans,” You said while walking to your kitchen to your bag,

He followed you while looking down to your ass and asked, “What Hopper lil doll?”

“You mean who, a movie, the cockroach. There’s this movie about an ant colony that-“ He was then looking at you quizzically, “Never mind.”

“Where are the shitty supplies you scavenged?” He sat on your counter as you took your bag,

“Yes, Mr. Rude, I got em right here. Imma give you the cough suppressant, stool softener here, uhm, Tylenol, Xanax… what else do you want? Crystal meth? Ain’t got none of that… some Advils, damn the dead are walking the earth and people need Advil? Stupid humans, Being an idiot is what’s gonna kill them.” You said while putting the medicines on a tiny blue basket,  
Negan then checked out your stuff, he nodded his head and said,

“You actually got good supplies, lil doll.” 

“Hell yeah, ain’t nobody here can get stuff like I do, man, you should trust me more.” 

He shook his head while grinning and said, “Yeah, yeah lil doll alright good job. Can you talk like a normal person?”

“Mr. Rude, I am talking like a normal person- want some coffee?”

He was taken aback by your offer, no one has done that before and he is happy that you did,

“Yes please, lil doll.”

You then took out two mugs and poured the coffee on both, gave the other Negan and the other to you as you sat beside him on your counter. While drinking in silence, you were looking straight while he was constantly glancing at you, smiling from time to time.

He never planned on stopping until you noticed him,

“What? Is there dirt on my face, sir?”

“Nope, lil doll, just analyzing your face.” (Sure, Negan ) He finished his drink and said,

“Well, gotta go now, got lots of work to do. Thank you for the medicines and the coffee, ‘twas good coffee.” He then walked to your door expecting you to say, ‘Hell, yeah I got the best coffee in here’ but you replied softly,

“You’re welcome, sir Negan, come back anytime.” 

His eyes enlarged again and nodded to you as he said one more thing before leaving, “It was nice to meet you, Irvette Stratos and you can continue your job. I’ll be fucking expecting a lot from you.”  
You smiled sweetly at him and nodded your head. Negan walked off as you close the door.

 

Unknowingly you both have the same thought that entered your head,

 

Today is definitely a great day…


	3. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sapphire stone is known from guarding evil and poisoning... the quest of a man who's one-sided in love with you is to guard you from someone who he knows is evil and the question is... who is that man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much :)
> 
> I know I said that the main theme of this song is Follow your heart, but I was thinking maybe Edwyn Collins' A Girl Like You might be perfect too...
> 
> Enjoy :)

The darkness shrouded over Alexandria in the middle of the night and it was the perfect moment for you to go star-gazing like you always did every night before you sleep, whether it’ll be you on an adventure you would always look up at the sky… hoping, just hoping that maybe someday this apocalypse would end. 

You went down from your bedroom window and sat on the roof part of your porch. Though no matter what you think of your thoughts always go back to one thing and its Negan. You were wondering, how in the hell did he know where you lived? He knew that you existed? Wasn’t Simon supposed to be the one who was collecting the scavenged supplies? What on earth? 

You were focused on thinking when a voice down called to you, 

“What up, pretty lady?” You looked down and it was Simon, he was standing with both hands on his hips.

“Hey, Simon, come on up!” you yelled to him, after scavenging for a week you were indeed excited to see him. He went inside your front door, climbed your stairs and into your room which he is actually familiar with by now and so is your home. Your house is kind of like his Safe Haven every time he was exhausted from Negan’s numerous commands. 

He then slid down and sat beside you where he ruffled your hair,

“You bastard of a pretty lady, you got me nervous into thinking you actually were never gonna return to me.” He said while beaming at you

You then smiled sweetly at him, “Simon, first of all, I did not return to you. I returned for my house alright?” 

“Fine, I was just teasing you, pretty lady.”

“Yeah well, it didn’t sound like you were.”

He laughed at you and asked, 

“So, tell me about yourself?”

“Ohhh, having a heart-to-heart now are we?”

“Oy, I am trying to strike up a conversation here alright?”

“Why’s it gotta be me?”

“I have known you for about a year and I have never spoken to you about your past life, pretty lady, I mean I am part of your life now right?”

You shrugged and said, “Oh well, how about you first?”

“Alright, pretty lady, I was born in the 1960’s in Virginia and as a job I sold subprime mortgages.”

“Ohh, that’s all? Cool, you’re so old though.” He then laughed loud and said,

“I know so don’t remind me, pretty lady, How about you?”

“You got me, okay, I was born in New York, I also grew up there and before this happened I was an avid traveler.” 

“Really? I thought you were gonna say you were like in a military or something.”

“Me? Tsk, no way. I wasn’t built for that.”

“But you can go for god-knows where and return back in one piece.” He reasoned while deeply staring at you,

“Ooh, that? Like I said, I travel a lot there were times where I was lost in the rain forests of Costa Rica and I had to find my way on my own.” You said while laughing at reminiscing the moment,

“You’re also extremely good with a gun.”

You stopped laughing and waved your hand, “The gun? That’s just a thing me and my dad used to do, we used to go to a shooting range ever since I was only 16 and the two of us would pop rounds sometimes all day.”

“So, where’s your pops now?” He asked, 

You stared at the sky and replied “Dad? The last time I saw him was before the apocalypse, I don’t even know if he is still alive.”

“What’s his job? Maybe we can check his work place.”

“My dad was a doctor.” You then looked right at him and smiled,

“Alright…I will put that on my list.” He said while you two stared at each other, people would think that right at that moment it would be awkward, but not you and Simon, most of the times the two of you would look at each other and laugh. You then sighed hard and he asked you a question,

“So, how are you feeling?” You looked at him again,

“Hmmm, maybe tired, and a little bit skeptical.”

“Skeptical, pretty lady, really? About what?”

“You mean who, Negan.”

Simon’s eyebrows furrowed, “What? Irvette what do you mean?”

“Negan visited me earlier.”

“He went to you?!” He suddenly screamed a bit and it startled you,

“Hey, don’t scream Simon, your spit is flying out.” You said while wiping your face,

“Oh, I am sorry. He went here earlier?” 

“Yep and it surprised the hell out of me.”

“No wonder I was looking for him back in his room and he wasn’t around.”

“With saying that, there’s a song that reminds me of Negan back in the days… a very popular song.” 

“Wh-what song?” He asked stuttering a bit,

“Well, it’s a famous song that reflects him.”

“Can you sing it?”

“Yeppy, but imma change the lyrics to fit Negan.”

“Be my guest, pretty lady.”

“Okay… ‘Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but you ain’t got no choice be my wife maybe?’ Haha.”

He then sighed so hard and laughed loud, “Shit woman I thought you were going to sing something deep and meaningful.”

That being said Simon thought that you were going to sing something like Glory of Love or My Heart will go on because he knew to himself whoever Negan nags automatically becomes his wife.  
“Dude, man, that’s deep, where have you seen a guy who asks a girl to be his wife for the first time he sees her?”

“You mean he really did ask you?”

“Yep, Simon, he did. He said that I look like as if I don’t have the strength to bring any supplies back home.”

He then grinned, “Yeah? What did you say?”

“I bad mouthed his wives and showed him the medicines I got.”

“He must be so impressed, pretty lady.”

“Mmmm… yeah I guess he said I am allowed to continue doing that and that he expects a lot form me but I am still worried about the wife thing, I just hope he wouldn’t pester me about it anymore.”

Simon didn’t reply to you, because he knows Negan and he knew to himself that Negan will NEVER stop until he gets what he wants and hearing your story he will never stop until he gets you and call you his. The thought gave him shudders; he actually felt it that Negan wants you ever since he asked about you the first time. He was now thinking of ways to be able to stop him in a low-key way. 

You stood up on your roof and said, 

“I dunno about you Simon but I am sleepy, imma turn in.”

You both then walked to your bed where he hugged you suddenly,

“I am so thankful you are back; please don’t leave like that again.”

“Don’t worry, the next time imma tell you.”

He then ruffled your head and you said goodbye to him. You lay down on your bed and went to dreamland.

Simon went downstairs and he was pissed, pissed at Negan. How could he do that? You were young and different; you were hella different from his pesky and dirty women. You were only 22, if only there was no walker apocalypse Simon would agree to the idea that you would be college graduate and already a professional by now while Negan’s wives would probably earn money by the sidewalks every night. If you guys were in a fantasy land, you would be a royal blood and Negan’s wives would be your servants. You were an elvish princess and they were the orcs. 

How could Negan want you to be the likes of them? Those women who lie to him every day saying they love him even though they really don’t which was obvious since they cheat all the time, those women who still fuck him anyways even though they resent him and his ways. You were bubbly and bright, making jokes all the time while the women Negan chooses were the half-way to Sunday depressed sluts.  
Simon thought that you would say yes which almost drove him insane, but then again one of the things he adores about you is your bravery. 

You were brave enough to say no to him, you were brave enough to risk yourself out there every time you scavenge even though danger and risks lurk outside all the time and that’s what made you different from his wives who were cowards and wimps. 

That’s how important you are for Simon, he would never let you get hurt, to protect you from Negan's shitwork.

The next day Negan was on his room, it was early in the morning and Simon decided to confront him about you so Simon knocked and Negan let him enter,

“Whaddya’ want?” Negan asked while opening a wine bottle,

“I just gotta ask, did you take the supplies from Irvette yesterday?” 

“I thought you said you didn’t fucking know her name?”

Simon leaned forward to Negan’s table so it wouldn’t be so obvious that he was angry and pissed,

“I asked her name yesterday and she said that you took the supplies.”

“Yes, I did I fucking handled that myself.”

Negan continued on drinking and looking at Simon while smiling,

“I thought you said that I should handle all the stuff in my division.” 

“Yes, I fucking said that too. But I was interested in lil doll so I asked that apparently starving woman where she lived and she did tell me.”

“You are interested? In what way Boss?”

Simon knows the answer but he just gotta be sure,

“I asked her to be my wife and she fucking declined, but I am sure that’s just for the first time.”

Simon now tapped his foot and asked,

“Boss, I really gotta ask, you have like 6 women who are beautiful and not innocent, who were fucked up like a lumberjack in the woods and you still want an innocent and inexperienced lady like Irvette?” 

Negan was getting the idea that something was up, he leaned in to Simon and said,

“Well, its really none of your fucking business but since you insist. That’s the reason I want her, she’s just blossoming and when she becomes fucking ripe, she’s already ready by then and when that time comes she is already fucking mine.”

Simon’s blood was now boiling and he wanted to punch Negan, maybe use Lucille for his head and his balls this time but he can’t, he was just a right hand man. So, Simon just laughed sarcastically at Negan and said,

“Well, Boss, good to clear things up.” Simon then walked out while Negan was still looking at the door Simon just went through.  
Negan was asking himself,

Is he worried about me having too many fucking wives? Or is he shittiyingly worried about Lil doll? 

There was only one thing to do, to watch Simon’s move tomorrow.

 

Why tomorrow? Negan will ask you tomorrow to help move some stuff up where he can flirt with you and see if Simon likes you. 

 

A final question slithered inside his head,

 

Why do I feel that Simon's so eager on fucking guarding Lil doll?


	4. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is a very important gemstone that you can rarely find, like the gentleman you are gonna be chatting with :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Guys! I decided to revive Beth too, so Beth is alive yay!!! She is in Hilltop.  
> Please enjoy :)
> 
> Leave some comments if you want...   
> If they are negative please don't. Remember, there's a reason Negan is named Negan and its him being NEGANtive.  
> Hahahahaha!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ;)

Good Morning! Honestly though? Was it really good? No, why? 

Well, you were asleep on your bed like a baby when you suddenly heard a loud banging noise outside and as well as the laugh of a particular Al Simmons whom you were vaguely familiar with.  
Negan, why in the hell is Negan here anyway?

Because Al Simmons and his henchmen (Actually, more his henchmen since Negan was just laughing and drinking cola sitting on a couch outside) were removing the furniture in Spencer’s house cause he dead and in case Rick and Glenn might find someone who needs help, there is a place that the new member can rent. 

Damn, feels like we’re back in the modern world. So, the question that might be popping into your brain now is… WHY ARE THEY REMOVING THE FURNITURE SO DAMN NOISILY?!

Well, the answer is Negan will take all the furniture in the house and put it up for sale, that means if somebody wants his own bed, couch, fridge he has to buy it from Negan’s henchmen which was a hassle and also Spencer’s house was like 10 houses far from yours and not Simon’s division but you can still hear the laughter of Negan and as well as the furniture being thrown around. 

Why noisy you ask? His henchmen don’t get any extra pay from carrying all those stuff so them annoyed and probably tired. Without anything to do and to avoid Negan going back to your house, you thought it was probably a good idea to help the henchmen of Negan to remove all the stuff from the house and move them to the warehouse. 

You never really wanted to help in reality, all you’ll do is surely walk around and switch the item’s places so that Negan will think you were cleaning but all you’re doing is swapping them.  
Though you changed your mind in vast when you saw a particular individual who was wearing a black long sleeve checkered polo with t-shirt underneath, his usual rocking angel wings vest and black pants. 

You said to yourself, 

‘Well, hello there teddy bear.’

What added to your decision in wanting to help was that Daryl was also removing some of the stuff; you wash your face and change your clothes and wear your black boots.

(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dd/de/c9/dddec96b25d5a8499e22750603175c92.jpg) 

You skipped happily towards Daryl who was sorting out the items from the closet and not really noticing Negan calling your name out in front of Simon who he was trying to make jealous, who was not showing any emotions by now even if he was contorting in fury for if he did Negan would know that you two are close… like really close.

“Ey, Lil Doll!” Negan hollered but you ignored the shit out of him and continued skipping to the man who you thought was mysterious (and sexy too) and distant. He was so cool for you; he was so silent and mum. Unlike a Negan and the NStink guys who were boastful.

You can’t help it, every time Negan shakes things up all he does is glare at him or look down. You heard from Rick that he was his brother and an important part of Rick’s group, you also heard that he has a brother who was separated from Daryl when the man Rick called ‘The Governor’ went into full-berserk on them.

He was intriguing to you as you never really heard him talk full sentences, the two of you have never really talked. The only moment where he spoke to you was when Rick introduced you to each other and from then on, whenever he sees you with Glenn and Rick he would only say, ‘Irv,’ Then he will walk away to talk to Rick and Glenn.

That was one of the mistakes Negan did, he never asked Daryl your name, though honestly he would never tell him your name. 

Unfortunately for you, after meeting Daryl in a short time, it appeared that as if he was avoiding you, you don’t know why, all you know is that every time he would look at you he looks a bit hurt like as if he was remembering something painful. You walked slowly near him,

“Hey, Daryl.” You said to the man who was crouching down,

He just looked at you and looked down again and continued fixing the items. You then bend over to your side to look at his face where he looked at you and tssked, but he then asked you,

“What do you want, Irv?”

You then laughed and said, “Nothing, need help?”

“No.” 

“Aww, man, you do need help indeed.”

He looked at you weirdly, “What? No, I said I don’t.”

“Usually, people say no even if inside their head they says HELLA YES!”

“What? Where’d you heard about that?”

“Just my theory and experience, come on Imma help you.”

You took the lamp from him and kept it on your side,

“It’s fine.”

He took the lamp back,

“Give it back to me Daryl, imma help you in this chores for the demon.”

“No.”

“Imma tell you a knock-knock joke if you won’t give it back.”

He held the lamp tight and took a headset from the box while he was removing the knot; you then snatched the knot away from him and snickered at him. He stood up about to say something when   
David, one of the NStink, questioned the two of you,

“What’s this ruckus here?”

“Knock, knock David.”

“Who’s there?” David said in reflex of the question,

“Nanna.”

“Nanna who?”

“Nanna your business dimwit, get away.”

Daryl shook his head at you, lift the box up filled with miscellaneous stuff and thangs, started to walk away to the warehouse and you followed him carrying the headset and another box filled with liquor and cigarettes.

“Wait up, Daryl, Hold up. Wait for me, man, I ain’t the Flash.” 

Negan’s eyes were following you walking along with Daryl, he never thought of anything bad but he was damning on the idea he was never able to try and make Simon jealous.

You and Daryl were walking when you decided to confront him,

“Daryl, can I ask you something?”

He continued walking and without looking at you,

“Why are you ignoring me?”

He stopped walking and replied to you sarcastically,

“If you make me laugh, I’ll tell you why.”

“Alright, I am in.”

You both stopped walking and stood on the sidewalk, your arms crossed on your chest and he’s looking at you seriously,

“Game, what did the buffalo say when his son left for college?”

“What?”

“Bison.”

He didn’t even flinch, 

“Hmmm, okay, what did the baby corn say to mommy corn?”

“What?” he replied dryly,

“Where’s popcorn?”

He just stared at you blankly,

“Dang it man, my good jokes aren’t working on you.”

“I am pretty sure I have heard those jokes in a corny TV show before.”

You smiled sweetly and said, “Wait, I got something better.”

“Go on,”

You started to half-laugh and said,

“Alright, what do you call a book that’s written by Glenn?”

“I don’t know, what?”

“A dictiona-Rhee.”

He only gave a half smile so you continued,

“There was one thing Simon always have forgotten when he was in school what was it?”

“Wait, lemme guess His underwear?”

“Nope, his asSimon.”

He smiled a bit but he said,

 

“You gotta do better than that.”  
“Fine then, Who’s Rick?”

“What? Rick? He’s my brother.”

“No, he’s your partner in Grimes.”

He was starting to shake his head harder and you can see him smile a bit but he didn’t laugh,

“Again.”

“What do you call a color darker than white?”

“What?”

“Dwight.”

He still wasn’t laughing but he was now rubbing his chin,

“What do you call Negan when he eats too many vegetables?”

“I know that one, vegan.” He then smirked but he still wasn’t laughing,

“Alright, that was a weak one, if Carl was a sea creature what would he be?”

“I don’t know a jellyfish?”

“No, a Coral, but he can also be Nemo cause him always missing before.”

“Try harder.”

“Ugh! Damn it, this is hard. Okay, What did Sherry tell Negan when they were both in Harlem and also the reason why she got her ass beat up?”

“What?”

“Yo’ my Negan.”

Unexpectedly, Daryl gave a snicker which actually can be called a laugh, his shoulders raised and you both were laughing. You were laughing louder of course but he then smiled, which you admit was greatly cute.

“The last one was a good one.”

“I know, I just made that up. So, you wanna tell me why you hate me?”

You both walked to the warehouse, him giving you a silent treatment and after placing the boxes on the booth, you both walked out and he took you near the church under the tree where you both sat down and he said,

“I don’t hate you. Your happiness and chatter in this world just reminds me of someone.”

“Who? Your brother?”

“What? No, no way. How’d you learn I have a brother anyway?”

“Rick told me.”

“Oh, but no, not him, that asshole is the reason my life before is nothing but mope.”

“Then who?”

“A girl, young, quite naïve if you ask me. She was naïve in this world, noisy little girl. She always asks questions like you, she loves writing on her little diary.”

While Daryl was explaining this, he was looking deep and far away. You just sat there listening to him,

“She also loves singing, can play piano real good. She’s also strong even if she was a little girl. She explained to me how there could still be good in this dying world.”  
You then nodded and smiled at him,

“Hell, she even hugged me two times.”

You raised your eyebrow feeling a little bit dejected,

“How old was she?”

“I think she’s 18.”

You told yourself, Dang it! She is legal!

“What’s her name?”

He looked at you and you saw hurt in his eyes,

“Beth.” 

You then inwardly cursed, “Does she look like me too?”

“No, no, she has bright yellow hair and yours is Cleveland Brown.”

“What?! Daryl, you could’ve said Morticia Addams or someone really demure.”

“But you ain’t.” He then smiled at you pouting,

“What else?”

“Well, you cuss a lot.”

“Damn right I do mister, excuse me. I think that’s all right? I am guessing we both have the same eyes.”

“What? No way! Her eyes are like washed out green and yours-“ 

He looked into your eyes while rubbing his lips, he looked at your eyes so long like as if he was in a trance.

“Yours are like, when you’re far away I could still tell it is you… Reminds me of the first time I went to the beach really gorgeous.”

He then leaned back a bit and looked at you, “Certainly prettier.”

You blushed at his explanation and said,

“Did you call me gorgeous and pretty, Daryl?”

Realizing he said those words, he stood up quickly and said,

“Irv, I gotta go. Rick might need me; I am guessing they have arrived by now.”

He walked away, taking large steps while you screamed,

“YOU’RE THE BEST, DARYL!! WE SHOULD DO THIS AGAIN!!!” 

He looked back at you and smiled, you then walked back to your home with a huge grin on your face. Negan, Simon, Tara, Olivia, Carl and Fat Joe were looking at you because you still have that blush on your face as you think about Daryl’s comment on your eyes and you as a whole.

“What’s up? You find something good?” Fat Joe asked, Negan then turned to your direction waiting eagerly for your answer,

You smiled cutely and replied, 

 

“Nah, just had a great time playing knock-knock jokes.” 

 

You walked back to your house beaming, leaving Negan wondering what honestly happened that made you smile even wider than when he visited you?


	5. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is considered a stone of love and a symbol for powerful feelings... its actually perfect for the man who has his set eyes on you for a long time.  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and bless you for reading ;)  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I owe it to you, dear reader :)

When the moon was out, some of the people in Alexandria were grilling their dinner. They were all quite happy and jolly because Negan has already left with Simon and Daryl who all went back to his room or Pete knows where. Olivia and Judith were by the porch while Carl and Tara were grilling the pork or the barbecue stuff. 

Rick and Glenn were sitting with them too chatting with Father Gabriel; Rick saw you and called out to you,

“Irvette! Come here and have dinner.”

You smiled at him and replied, “Thanks but I am fine, I have stuff to get to the warehouse. Fat Joseph asked me earlier to fetch some unused items.”

Glenn said, “Alright but don’t blame us if nothing is left.”

“Ey, Glenn, leave some for me!” 

They all smiled at you as you hopped to the warehouse, it was night and the warehouse looked slightly scary but it didn’t matter to you.  
You were used to the darkness, what Fat Joseph wanted was some items that weren’t for sale or up for points, which were a lot since Simon showed you where those items were placed and they were placed at the back side of the warehouse where there were the unused rooms full of dust and good stuff. 

Not even Negan knows that stuff exist only Simon and some of his other henchmen like Arat, who has hidden all her Luna bars in one of the rooms.

You were strolling and repeatedly whispering the Mockingbird call, walkers by the side being noisy you then spoke to them while walking,

“You guys are hungry? Don’t worry I am too.” 

You entered the rooms one by one and found some items like chains, iron rods and some glistening Christmas designs. You took your bag and placed whatever that can fit there both for you and Fat Jo and if you can find some toys for Judith.

“Hah, this is some good gear in here, I am definitely gonna be satisfied.”

After checking some of the rooms and they were all empty, you packed your stuff to walk out until you heard some groaning from one of the rooms on the inner part. You were brave and reckless so you went there and the sounds were voices of a man and a woman doing the horizontal tango. 

There was a slight hole in the door so you peeked; it was Sherry and an extremely good looking guy from the group whom you labeled NStink (namely Mark, David, Spencer, this guy and two more), 

because they were all together every day, who was named Chad. He is kind of like the Justin Timberlake of the walker apocalypse because he was handsome and he has brown hair. 

If based on his looks you would say Chad looks like an actor in the days named Beau Mirchoff but then again that’s just on looks, he’s actually one of the most boastful and annoying person you have met your whole life. 

At least, Negan was consistent in being a douche bag and Chad was like bipolar or something. You were shaking your head while watching them weirdly doing the deed. It was a question for you that Negan wasn’t searching for Sherry. 

Have they always been doing this? You figured no one would notice because the place was hidden enough and not even walkers would go inside this place because it was dark. Slowly scooting you almost stepped on something and it was a camera, you smiled evilly and zoomed in the camera as you took some photos. 

Just in case Sherry would mess with your butt, but just as you stood up to walk away quietly like a ninja someone pulled you while running towards outside the building. The grip on your wrist was too light and careful to be Negan and it wasn’t also as guarding as Simon’s when he holds your wrist. 

Outside the building, you were breathing hard and good lord you were able to hide the camera from the stranger who pulled you. Luckily, it wasn’t really a stranger.

It was Dwight. Why is Dwight here of all place?

He was panting too but between his breaths he said, “Ms. Stratos, you weren’t supposed to watch that.”

“Hey, pal, I was just hanging around and I will never watch that. By the way, isn’t Sherry your wife? Why’s she banging JT?”

“She’s not.” 

He said that so bitterly your mouth was shut for a bit,

“Hmm, why were you there then?”

“This was the 4th time I saw them walk together here; I was watching the walkers and I saw them. I just wanted to know what she was doing so I can protect her.”

“Oh, yeah protect her from her current husband. That’s nice, whatever Dwight. I will tell Negan what I witnessed.”

“What are you gonna tell him? You have no proof.”

“I do! I have a cam-“You thought that he might go after the camera so you said,

“I have my iron will.”

He snickered at you and said, “As if that’s gonna be effective for Boss.”

“Yeah, well, watch me Dwighty boy.”

“Don’t call me that please.”

Was Dwight acting weird? Yes, he was so odd that he wasn’t even looking at you right now. You have seen how he was with Daryl and the other who didn’t accept Negan as their boss and by witnessing that he could be called a bedeviled individual too.

But he was distinct now, he said please. You noticed him from the first time Simon brought you in Alexandria. Dwight was with the other henchmen where the others nodded at you and unexpectedly Arat told you that you have crazy eyes but Dwight here only stared at you and he has always been doing that.

Know that feeling of one of the hair on the back of your neck will stand because someone was staring intently at you? That happened a lot of the times with you and Dwight.  
Once, you were hanging your clothes on your backyard when you felt that and you looked back to see Dwight gazing at you. 

The other times were you eating and laughing with either Rick or Simon and you would feel the same thing, you would look around and it was Dwight again.

He never spoke to you too, just looked and gazed at you. He has never even called you by your name. In the rare occasions of him speaking to you, like today, he would call you Ms. Stratos. It was a bit  
uncomfortable for you but you never asked any questions,

You two were walking back to the houses and he said,

“Please, Ms. Stratos do not tell Negan. This is the only time I will beg you for anything, please. 

DO. NOT. TELL. HIM.”

“Alright, Dwight, I won’t and only in one condition.”

He looked freaked out of your condition,

“What?”

“Call me by my name.”

He looked like as if he wanted to say something but he sighed hard and hesitated but he spoke your name softly,

“Irvette.”

You then grinned at him, “Okay then I won’t tell Negan. But why are you so keen on protecting her?”

Dwight didn’t realize that you asking him that wasn’t part of the deal but he talked,

“This is some crazy bullshit of a world, me and Sherry were happy before. But now, I have to watch over her back like she does with mine.”

“So, basically, you are protecting her because amidst this chaos and shitty rules of Negan you two are still married?”

“Yes, basically, If you would put it that way.”

“But though she is also cheating on you now isn’t she?”

He didn’t answer… he could never say because he loves her. He’s a changed man and he isn’t really in love with her anymore but he just had to.

Suddenly, there was a voice that boomed behind you twos’ back,

“Who’s cheating?”

“Damn! Negan, you scared me!” 

You held your chest as Dwight looked away,

“What cheating? What are you two talking about?”

Dwight didn’t know what to say so you said,

“Dwight was reprimanding me here because I took a pack of bacon. I am sorry he said I was cheating.”

Negan smiled and said, “Dwight, we don’t want to be too harsh on Lil doll now would we?”

“Sorry.” Was all Dwight said and you said,

“Negan, I am sorry too.” Dwight noticed that when you apologized you weren’t just apologizing for the ‘bacon’ but for the idea that you will never tell him that Sherry was going to the graveyard with Chad.  
“Aw, darling, that ain’t a problem. Did you eat dinner?”

“Nope.”

“Come on then let’s eat, I will cook for you.”

“You can cook!?”

“Yeah you surprised?”

“Is it edible?”

“Lil doll…”

With no other choice you nodded and Negan held your shoulder tight as you were walking back to your home; you looked at Dwight one more time as he again was gazing at you.  
You were blessed as there is really one pack of bacon on your fridge, 

“Surprise me, Gordon.”

He then started cooking the bacon and eggs even though it was late at night.

Meanwhile, he was sitting on your table with you and eating his cooked food and it was good. 

“You’re good Negan, even better than me.”

He laughed at you. He was thoroughly watching you eat; he thinks it was adorable every time you fill your cheeks and much it. 

After eating, you two were sitting on your couch and he has his feet up your table,

“Can I ask you Negan?”

“Shoot, Lil doll.”

“If you can be invisible for a day, what would you do?”

He looked at you and smirked,

“Hmmm, I have no idea really.”

“I have a guess; you would watch your wives take a bath.”

“Nope, I can see them buck naked as day Lil doll no need for that.”

“Gross, Negan, I could’ve lived my whole life without that picture in my head.”

He laughed loud at you and he said,

“I guess I will watch you take a bath.”

He was expecting you to be shy and blush but you didn’t,

“Trust me, its gonna be your loss. All you’ll gape at is me farting on the bathtub with bubbles flowing on the water.”

He chuckled and roared with laughter,

“You know Lil doll, you never fail to astonish me. You put me in awe every time you talk.”

You grinned and winked at him, he then laughed again and he said,

“Well, I gotta go now Lil doll. I will be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks for the food.”

Negan ruffled your head as he walked out your door.

You were then finally able to breathe and you hid the camera you had earlier in the bottom of your closet. You knew to yourself there will be a time that you will need to show that to Negan but not now. You then turn in for the night.

Dawn has arrived and you woke up 8 in the morning, you planned to walk around Alexandria to search for Dwight to see if he’s okay. 

(Your clothes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b1/3f/27/b13f27bcac3102eaf23287cf6c497105.jpg)

Olivia was holding Judith while they were walking with Tara and Carl, Rick and Glenn were speaking with Daryl and Simon about where to get new supplies and you see Dwight and the other workers on the plantation. 

You wanted to speak to him again so you went near him as the others were looking at you,

“Heya, Dwight.”

“Irvette.” But that’s all he says, 

“You busy?”

“You can see my hands are dirty right?”

“Come on, get cleaned up! Let’s hang out!”

Not gonna lie you think Dwight has the best fashion choices between Negan’s other henchmen and exception to Simon who looks sexy when he tucks his shirt in.  
You then see Sherry walking towards Dwight,

“Dwight, I have to talk to you.”

Dwight naturally stood up to follow her and you were put out of your mood so you retorted,

“Look who just walked in from the slums of the Sanctuary? It’s the hoe of the Saviors!”

Everyone then stared at you and Sherry, even Rick and Simon.

“Vettie, I am in no mood for your jokes.”

You put your hands on your waist,

“Yeah, well, I am not joking, you know it’s actually disgusting. The world is in hell and you’re here walking around looking like as if you’re Paris Hilton. You’re such a slutty hoe, maniac.”

“You better stop now or-“

You cut her off,

“You better bitch, this isn’t over yet. It’s a long year ahead of us, you better watch your back.”

Everyone was staring at you and you started to walk away but you went back in front of her and said,

“Oh and that was a White Chicks reference cause bitch I am betting you didn’t know cause you dim.”

Simon was shaking his head while laughing at your comment.

You then continued to walk away and Dwight then said to Sherry,

“Later, Sherry.”

Dwight followed you as he was afraid you might tell Negan now that Sherry has made you upset.

“Stop following me Dwight! I aint gonna tell anyone your wife is unfaithful.”

“Irvette, its not about that. Are you alright?”

“I am fine why’d you ask?”

“I know you aren’t.”

You then sat down on the grass as Dwight sat down with you,

“Its because your wife whom you love so dearly was so annoying.”

“I don’t love her.”

“Wait, what?”

He finally looked at you, “I said I don’t love my wife.”

“But you were keen on protecting her.”

“Like I said, we just have each other’s backs.”

“Ohh, but then do you like somebody?”

“Where did that question come from?”

“Come on, tell me.”

“Well…”

Was he opening up to you? Finally… after a year of gazing you needed this from him.

“Well what mister?”

“There’s someone I like.”

“Who!??!”

“I am not gonna tell you.”

“Why not? Okay, clues?”

He looked far away and said, “She always have this evil look on her face and there were times she would cry all alone.”

“Good lord, is it Olivia?”

He cringed and said, “Hell no, not her of course,”

“Is it uhm… more clues please?”

He then looked into your eyes daringly, 

“She’s sexy and I am interested in her. She is also very brave.”

“Oh… I know.”

In Dwight’s mind he was saying,

I’ll be damned if she finds out. This is the end.

His heart was beating so fast he might have a heart attack,

You were thinking long and you said,

“Its Rosita, isn’t it?”

His heart faltered and his eyebrows furrowed a bit,

What the fuck? Rosita? No way!

“What? Why her?”

“She has her evil face all the fucking time, I saw her crying on her backyard once, she is sexy and she is brave.”

He said to himself.

Damn it, Irvette is so stupid sometimes.

“Maybe yes, maybe not.”

“You’re boring, Dwight I ain’t gonna tell anyone.”

“You will find that out yourself.”

You stood up and went back to your house,

Dwight then told himself,

 

If you only know Irvette, If you only know… There's no way I could tell you, because if i did... you might avoid me. I already lost my wife, I cannot lose-...


	6. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has been known to protect an individual from nightmares... like the man of honor you are with.  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Heart By Heart by Demi Lovato made me realize that it suits this chapter so well.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again and always, thank you very much :)

“Vettie! WAKE UP! I NEED YOUR HELP!”

It was in 1 the afternoon, you were sitting in your living room reading a book, half-tired and you hear Olivia banging on your door. You peeked on the peephole on your door and it was indeed Olivia but she was carrying Judith.

“Uh, Olive I am sorry but I cannot help you, I am sick my stomach hurts and I am hurling all day.”

“Vettie, I saw you eating a bar of chocolate and you were also drinking coke earlier so I know you are definitely alright.”

Damn it!

You lazily opened the door asked, “What do you want?”

“I need you to take care of Judith please, no one is watching over the ration I have to go there.”

“What? Really? How about Tara or Carl? They are available right?”

“Nope, Tara is with Glenn while Carl is with Negan, you should know about that.”

She was handing Judith to you but you didn’t flinch,

“What about Father Gabriel?”

“Vettie, you seriously want me to give Judith to Father Gabriel?”

Without having any choice really you sighed hard and said,

“Alrighty then, give her to me.”

Olivia gave Judith to you as she hurried running to the ration place. You were slightly uncomfortable as what you were holding was a very fragile baby; you weren’t used to that, because in the past life   
before the world went to shit you were holding and firing mortars and guns where even your shoulder would shake at the force.

Good thing for you is that Judith wasn’t really the complaining baby type, you were used to seeing babies who would cry every time they were handed to people whom they aren’t really used to. Judith was different; she would just stare at you and be silent.

What you did is take her back inside the house and gave her a tiny alpaca stuff toy which you found when you went scavenging before your last adventure. She liked it as she gave a cute giggle, you sat down on your couch again, placing Judith on your left leg and picking up the book on your right hand.

You were busy reading when Rick knocked on your door which was open but he was nice enough that he knocked first.

“Irvette?”

“Oh, Rick hey what’s up?”

“I went to Olivia and she said you have Judith, thank you, or taking care of her.”

“No problem, she is a good girl by the way.”

You then looked at Rick who was standing at the doorway and you looked at Judith again,

“She’s a beautiful child you both have the same eyes.”

Before you said that Rick has this smile on his face but after you said that his face turned into an expression that looks very uncomfortable, he cleared his throat as he walked to your couch,

“Uhm, honestly, Irvette… Judith isn’t-“

“Dad!”

Carl walked inside your house interrupting Rick,

“Glenn is looking for you, he’s by the gate.”

“Oh, alright then, thank you again Irvette.”

“Its okay Rick.”

When Rick left, Carl looked at you and said

“I think Judith is hungry, you think we should go to the ration place and ask for food?”

You nodded, carrying Judith and Carl walking by your side.

You knew that Rick was going to say something important but you also thought that Carl was extremely bothered by the subject and he said that Judith was hungry on purpose to avoid talking about what Rick was about to say.

You were walking peacefully when suddenly about ten kids ages around 6 to 8 were running to you and screaming,  
“Miss Irvette!! Its story day today! Come on!!”

Carl was laughing at the sight of you not able to walk properly with kids pulling on your shirt. Judith was also laughing at the sight of the kids.

“Wait up guys, imma go get some food for Judith then we can go on and start.”

One kid said, “Okay!! We will go to your house then!!!!”

All of them hurried to your house as Carl said,

“Maybe Olivia is finished let’s go.”

Just as you two were about to walk Chad and David came up to you and did what they do best, bully and annoy you.

“Well, well, Irvette you focused on being a mom now?”

Chad said while snickering with David,

You looked at Judith and when you saw that she wasn’t really listening to you but looking at the now running kids you said,

“Chad, if I had a dick this is where I’d tell you to suck it… you can suck it hard.”

“Whoa, calm down there sweetie.” David said as he started to walk near you, he then whispered to you

“You look good with a child, how about we make one?”

You were gonna bite his ear but he screamed loud because he was kicked by Carl in his balls and he did kick it so hard he fell to the ground while whimpering as Carl said,

“You better go away now before I do anything worse than that.”

“Geez kid, take a sense of humor and wear it.” Chad said before leaving pulling David’s leg who was still on the ground.

“Thank you Carl.”

“No problem Vettie.” He said while nodding to you,

“Hey, Carl can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, what?”

You thought that you might as well ask him about that Beth girl who Daryl said reminded you of her. Since you know that they were all together before, Fuck it, I am gonna ask.

“You know this girl named Beth?”

“Ah, yes I do why you ask?” Carl looks slightly delighted

“Well, tell me about her.”

“She was a good friend of mine, she used to live on this farm where they took me when I got shot.”

“You got shot?!”

“Yes, but it was an accident. She lives there and she is good and kind.”

“Be specific would you?”

“She can sing, she also takes good care of Judith before.”

“You mean she also babysitted this lil girl?”

“Yes she did.”

“Is she extremely close with Daryl?”

“Uh, yeah they were together when the prison was destroyed by the governor. Then we all met up on Terminus.”

“Ohhh, she is alive? I thought she was dead.”

“No, she is alive why’d you think she’s dead?”

“You and Daryl both used past tense so I thought she died.”

“I used past tense cause she isn’t here now.”

“Ohhhh, its just that Daryl said that me and her were kinda same.”

He then looked flustered and said,

“Nope, no way… there is nothing same about the two of you.”

“He said my happiness is contagious like hers.”

“Yeah, maybe a bit but not totally, you are like 50 percent cheery than her and you always say funny stuff… and you also curse a lot.”

“Dang Carl, say no more, Daryl has also said that.”

“Honestly though, you two are different.”

“Do you like her?”

“No… not really, ” You smiled wide after that,

You felt a little bit fine because you don’t really like it when people compare you to others and let alone say you’re kinda like the same.

You and Carl continued walking and as you reached the ration place,

Olivia was finished as she said to you,

“Thank you, Vettie I am finished.”

She took Judith from you and Carl said,

“It’s okay, Vettie you can go to your fans now.”

“So now you call them fans? Haha, alright see you later guys.”

You ran to your house where the kids were sitting on your porch. You sat down on the chair there facing them all as you asked them,

“What story would all of yall wanna hear?” they all then gave you their choices of favorites story that you have told them before,

A blonde kid with pigtails said, “I want the story about the world inside the closet with the lion!”

A brunette boy with glasses said, “I want the story Miss Irvette where the one where the boy is a demigod!”

A girl with freckles said, “I really want the story where the girl was the only girl there and they all have to run around the mazes.”

A boy with slightly long hair suggested, “I want the story where there were 9 friends who has to take a ring to a scary and dangerous place.”

The girl with short hair said, “No way! I like the one with the boy with a scar on his forehead!”

A boy who, in your opinion, looks like Alain Delon at such a young age says, “We already heard that a zillion times! I want the one where the guy was an evil vampire king!”

The kids then all playfully fought about what story you should tell them, you smiled and said,

“Alright! Calm it down a lil bit! Imma tell a new story! So listen up!”

They all then stopped and listened to you happily and excitedly, some kids have their hands up their faces and listening eagerly,

“Okay I will tell you about my favorite story as a child my grandma used to tell me this story all the time… Once upon a time, deep in the sea there was a kingdom there named Atlantis, The Ageless   
Empire of the sea in that Empire mermaids and mermen lives. What are mermaids guys?”

They all answered in unison, “Half-human Half-fish creatures!”

You grinned and continued,

“And as usual there is a princess there named Thalissa who was kind of tired of the life she had there. The kingdom was beautiful; you can ride dolphins, be with the whales and giant sea turtles. But Thalissa wanted more, she wanted to be live in the land.”

Not really noticing him, Negan arrived as he heard you telling the story he stopped to listen,

“Now these mermaids can turn their fins into legs when they reach the land but they don’t know how to walk. One time, Thalissa spotted a ship where there were 6 men who were on their vacation. She looked at them and saw that they have legs. She then followed them until she was almost spotted by one.”

By now you can tell the kids were really excited about the story so you proceeded,

“The only problem was there was another ship that thought Thalissa was actually a fish so they shot her but when she hid under the sea until the ship left. Thalissa then stayed on a rock where her tail was shot and she was bleeding, good thing the 6 good men heard it and they saw her. They were surprised indeed, who would have thought that mermaids were real right? They saved her and her tail turned into legs but she was wounded they then took her to the house of one of the guys and healed her wound.”

You then took a pause and looked around to see Negan grinning at you; you then became nervous, sweating bullets and said,

“How about we take a little break? Imma go and get some cookies for you guys.”

“Yes, miss!” they all replied to you

You automatically stood up, not really looking at Negan for he might have the wrong idea and say, ‘You look good with children.’ You walked back to the ration place to grab some cookies.

Negan then walked over to the kids who were discussing about what might happen next, he sat on the same chair and asked,

“How are you all?”

They all answered again, “WE ARE GOOD!” they all then continued talking and chatting to each other,

“How is your storyteller?”

The boy who has glasses said,

“She is good! Miss Irvette always tell us these interesting stories!”

Another said, “She makes every boring afternoon fun!”

A girl said, “She also gives us good food when she tells stories.”

Negan was smiling on their comments about you, he then asked

“Do you think she’s beautiful?”

They all agreed and screamed yes.

“Do you think she’ll be a good mother?”

The girl with redhead said,

“Yes, she is takes good care of us, she babysits Judith too.”

The blonde boy added,

“Yes sir! Miss Irvette is perfect. But my mother said I am too young for her.”

Negan laughed at the kid, he then asked them

“Do you kids like her?”

A boy with brunette hair said,

“We do, sir! She is so pretty! She has pretty eyes!”

Then the boy with Alain Delon face said,

“Miss Irvette is mine! I will marry her when I grow up!”

Negan said to himself,

Jeezballs, I have children as enemies to Irvette, I gotta step up.

A girl with long curly hair said,

“Do you like Miss Irvette sir?”

Negan smiled as he said,

“Yes, I like her and I plan to make her my wife.”

It got suddenly quiet when suddenly the Alain Delon kid cried hard,

“NO! NO! MISS IRVETTE IS MINE! I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HER MISTER! YOU ARE TOO OLD!”

Negan laughed at the crying child, Sorry kid Irvette is mine.

He then placed him on his lap and said to them,

“Miss Irvette is a very important person for me, so I would appreciate it if you guys behave when she is around okay?”

They all nodded and said in unison again, “Yes sir!”

The Alain Delon kid stopped crying and Negan ruffled his head.

Just as you arrive with 2 jars of cookies, Negan stood up from the chair and smiled at you.

 

“Want some cookies?”

 

Negan grinned at you and ruffled your hair. He then left, walking back to his room. You were questioning yourself what happened, you continued telling the story.

 

Negan has finally decided that he would make you his wife by tomorrow even if he has to do it the hard way.

Tomorrow is the day you never thought you would actually wait for in your whole life. It’s going to be ration day and as usual Negan will go about on his rounds tomorrow looking for stuff and thangs. You were delighted because today, you will go out with Rick, Daryl and Glenn. 

You kind of forced Daryl to take you with them and he agreed even though he was cursing under his breath.

You woke up extra early at 5:30 in the morning, took a bath, eating your cereal while wearing nothing but a bath towel and changing into something quite adventurous and not-too-shabby-like-Sherry clothes.

(https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301319031309050625/ your clothes)

 

You went down the stairs with both of your gun on your hips, you were going to run along where Rick and the others were until Negan halted you,

“EY! LIL DOLL WHERE ARE YOU HEADING?!”

You turned to him and you walked slightly near him, 

“It’s ration day tomorrow and I have to find some stuff for you cause you know… I don’t want to have a hot iron on my face or a bullet in the middle of my forehead.”

Negan smirked at you,

“Lil doll, you really gonna do me like that Lil doll? Of course I won’t hurt you.” He said repeating what you told him when he went to your house at first,

“Nope, I am fine I am actually gonna go on an adventure!” you exclaimed happily,

“What? How long are you gonna be away?”

Negan thought, 

Damn, Lil Doll will leave again?

“Oh! I dunno to Rick. I am going out with them because you know? Four heads are better than one.”

What?! She will go out with Rick? This I cannot let pass, I will-

“Look, Lil Doll its better if you just stay here and leave the job to the men.”

 

“But I thought you told me before that you expect a lot of good stuff from me?”

“Yeah, but that was then. What I am trying to say is I don’t want you to-“

You both then heard a honking sound and it was Rick, Glenn and Daryl, with Daryl screaming,

“Hey Irv!!!! You going or not?!!”

“Well, Negan, Imma catch you later, you take care.”

You then ran to the truck and sat down beside Rick who was on the front with Glenn driving and Daryl sitting beside him.

Shit, she went away so fast… what the hell am I gonna do now? When will she return?

Negan left those thoughts in his brain as he decided to head towards the Sanctuary to check the worker’s work if there are those who are slacking and shit. So he can keep himself distracted over the idea of you away with Rick. 

 

Meanwhile, Glenn and Daryl were slightly arguing on where they should head, you were squinting at them while Rick was just laughing, you then informed the boys of where the best place to scavenge in. it was actually on a place called T-Mart, a general store that you have found before which was hidden in the trees, but to get there you guys had to go by foot. 

 

Rick decided that Daryl and Glenn will take the roundabout way while you and he will take the usual route you always use. You had a hunch that there was something he wanted to say to you that’s why he chose you over Daryl to accompany him in this expedition, you can tell, you look at him all the time so you kind of can tell by now what is his problem or what were his emotions in the moment. 

Once, you went with Glenn and that’s where the two of you found ramen (And lots of it I am telling you) and ate in on the way back home with hot water from your thermos.

Daryl and Glenn went on their way planning for the four of you to meet up stealthily on the front of the location. You and Rick were then walking peacefully as the place was quite up from the tracks so there were not that much walkers around the place.

You decided to break the deafening silence so you asked him,

“Rick, whats eating you?”

“Huh?” he looked extremely bothered by your question,

“Oh, it looks like as if there is something you want to say.”

He then looked at you surprised,

“How’d you know? You can tell?’

“Yes, I can. I can tell by your eyes, you know? Every time you want to say something your eyes kind of like deepen and darken a little bit.”

His face looked like as if he was having a debate on telling you or no, after a moment of silence he sighed and said,

“Uhm, Irvette, I am sure you half heard what I was about to tell you before right?”

You pretend that you didn’t know anything, playing on the cool side you said

“What? What do you mean?”

Rick gazed far away and said,

“When you were holding Judith I was about to say something but Carl kind of interrupted us.”

“Oh that? Yes but if you don’t really want to talk about it then it’s utterly alright with me.”

“No, its just- you told me I look like Judith right?”

“Yeah, I did, you both have marvelous eyes.”

He then walked slower and you followed his pace,

 

“Judith isn’t mine.”

 

What he said knocked your brain for a bit and you said,

“What do you mean? Like you just found her on the street?”

He smiled a bit on what you said but he continued explaining,

“No, not like that, when this shit happened, I was in a coma, I was in a hospital. My wife Lori thought I was dead, she uh went with Carl and my best friend Shane. They all went away from Atlanta leaving me there, well you can’t blame them and they said they thought I was dead.”

When you heard the sentence Lori and my best friend, you kind of had an idea what happened and its one of the things you were afraid of because your mother did the same thing to your dad when you were young, when he got busy for work. 

Rick continued as slight tears were appearing from your eyes,

“They you know did it and they were surprised when they saw me. I was alive, Irvette, she admitted to her fault but it’s just that the idea of her moving on so fast over me was the thing that kind of broke my soul, it tore me apart, I loved her. I mean, how long did she look at him like that? Was it just when I got into a coma? I mean was it she would always tell me that I wasn’t speaking to her, I wasn’t communicating with her. Was it my fault Irvette?”

 

You didn’t answer back, he still continued,

“As for that best friend of mine, he was a good man. I know Shane far before I even knew Lori, I experienced lots of things with him, good and bad and sometimes even both at the same time and I trusted him. He never told me that he liked my wife, I had no idea. I only realized it when we were deep into this shit. He was hurting everyone by then and I had no other choice. The barn on the farm was overrun and we couldn't find him, what other choice do I have? After we left him behind in the farm, my wife changed for a bit, she became distant to me… like as if I was the evil one, like as if I was the one who made the wrong thing like as if I was the one who destroyed everything.”

 

By now you can feel Rick’s words hurting him, he was spitting them out. You can tell he really got hurt so you held his hand,

“I don’t know if it was my fault or if I made the wrong decision when I abandoned him. Eventually, Lori was pregnant and my best friend is the Father. Carl named Judith though because Lori died when she had her, and I had to accept that... my wife and my best friend’s child is my responsibility. I have to watch her grow up; teach her what to do in this horrible and cruel world. Though deep inside I will always love Judith, she is the only thing that can remind me of them. ”

 

You held his hand tighter as he stopped talking you took that as a chance to give your thoughts,

“You know Rick I am not saying this to hurt you but I don’t think you made the wrong decision. You did the right thing, leaving your best friend? You were kind enough to not kill him with you knowing he slept with your wife. You put that to the back of your mind even though by then I am sure you are hurting. Your wife has no right to get angry at you with you doing that, you were just protecting everyone and it was very noble of you to think about the safety of everyone and not just your own. Its one of the things I really admire about you, before thinking about you, you had to think about the others. I can say out loud now and I am not afraid to say it that your wife, Lori is wrong.”

 

Rick was now looking directly at you while you were looking up slightly shy,

 

“That’s why I think even though you always say before that Negan is now the leader, I think the leader of Alexandria will always be you. I mean, I know I lived in Alexandria for a short time but I can see the vast difference Negan rules through fear while you? Everyone follows you because we trust you. I trust you. With the thing with Judith that is very amazing, I mean if it was me? I probably have sold the child or something or gave the child to Brangelina or something.”  
Rick a bit at your joke,

“But you didn’t, you accepted Judith as your own which is clearly amazing, I admire that. I have never seen anyone with guts like that, I really like it. As for your best friend, He’s a dumb fuck.”  
Rick laughed at your demeanor and he didn’t let go of your hand, Rick was now smitten by you as he has never told this to anyone, He told a friend named Michonne but she never really gave any kind of reply back as her reply was just her staring at him, looking batshit confused. You were different, you said what was inside your mind and you saying you were amazed by him really kind of drove him to the edge of feeling tenderness towards you.

 

“Well, its calming to hear that from you.”

“Aww Rick, plenty more where that came from.”

You both grinned at each other and continued walking holding each other’s hand until you see the store with Daryl and Glenn waiting there, Glenn then said,

“What took you guys so long did one of you poop?”

You smiled and shook your head as the four of you entered the store with the secret entrance you made, with plywoods honestly, you four entered the convenience store where there were lots of stuff. The four of you took various items and usable one too, like bed sheets, food especially and clothes. You guys did took lots of items, filled your bags with items that Negan will take interest in, besides if he needs more you can just grab some more here and shove it in his butt, jokingly. 

On one isle, you saw some men’s belt so you took about 5 of them and kept in in your bag, Daryl saw you and he asked,

“You use men’s belt now, Irv?”

“Daryl, do not judge my clothing choices, you look like you need some though.”

“Nah, thanks Im fine with being able to pee and not hassle over those things.”

“Haha, alright but when a walker pulls down your pants don’t come running to me.”

“I am pretty sure you will enjoy the scene.”

You then playfully cringed as he smiled a bit at you.

You also found some baby food and baby clothes so you took some for Judith. After scavenging, the four of you returned to Alexandria, where Rick, Daryl and Glenn headed to where Negan is and he is probably on the warehouse. You decided to look for Simon because you found some new belts that you wanted to secretly give to him so you entered Negan’s kingdom searching by opening door by door.  
Every door was empty and by the last door on the inner part of the building you opened it to see Frankie shaking the disco bar with David. That was like the 4th wife who was now cheating with Negan and they were both on it so bad they both didn’t even notice you were there. 

You slowly closed the door and walked out awkwardly, wanting to puke and shudders getting to you when someone held your shoulders, you turned around and it was Negan.  
“What the hell!!! Negan you shocked the shit out of me.”

“What? I noisily walked towards you, calm down.”

“I am good, whats up?”

You didn’t really notice him walking to you and you know why. You were still getting shudders from what you’ve seen and Negan touched your forehead as he said,  
“Are you alright? You’re getting shivers are you sick? I told you to stay here and you didn’t listen.”

“Negan, I am fine. Did Rick show you the goods?”

“Yep, he did Lil Doll and I am satisfied! You guys are here fast, Where’d yall get those stuff anyway?”  
“Oh, you know… Shrek's swamp gives good materials and stuff...”

He shook his head and laughed at you, you still worrying about the two you held Negan’s arm and walked him away from the building and into the warehouse again where unknown to you Amber was visiting her mother. She saw Negan laughing at you and she was staring at you. By now, all the wives know about you and Negan so they were having a bet that when Negan has you, he will let go of them as he looks at you in a different way than when he looks at them. 

 

Technically, their only chance of escaping his cramped grasp is by you accepting his offer but though their only problem is you haven’t really accepted his offer.

Negan said a short goodbye to you as it seems like there was a problem that he and Simon need to go to so you head over to your home where to your discomfort, Amber was sitting on your porch.

“Irvette, I need to talk to you.”

“I am straight and I have no money so if you are looking for pleasure you can just-“

“Not about that,”

She then started to cry,

“Irvette, I need your help.”

“Audrey, I have nothing that can help you with saying that get outta my way.”

You walked towards your door but she blocked your way,

“My name is Amber not Audrey and please help me, I need your help, you’re the only one who can save us.”

“Look, Sharkeisha, Airwrecka, I could care less all day what your name is so why don’t you go back to your home in Whore Island? You’re such a slut.”

To your surprise, she didn’t flinch at what you said,

“You can call me names Irvette but please listen to me you are the only one who can help us.”

You pushed her away and opened your door; she turned her back on you already crying when you said,

“Do you really like really need my help?”

She faced you and looked hopeful, 

 

“Yes, please Irvet-“

“Then don’t talk to me.”

You then entered your home and slammed the door shut, you heard her cry harder as she returned back to their cave.

You were eating dinner alone by 10 and you peeked out your window, you see Rick sitting around a campfire alone. You decided to go and keep him company so you took 4 bottles of beer from your fridge and you hopped to him,

“Need a friend?”

You asked as you gave him the two bottles; Rick smiled sweetly and said,

“Yeah, I do.”

You both opened the beer and chugged some of it down, you scooted closer to him as you now were eager to tell him something, you will tell him about your mom.  
“Rick, can I tell you something now?”

He looked at you wondering written across his face,

“I kind of like, uhm, know what it feels to get cheated on.”

“You have a husband?”

“No, not me… my dad, I knew it from him. “

He then nodded and continued listening to you,

“I was 10 at that time, my dad is a doctor and my mom was a normal housewife. My dad was very busy with work and I know that he is because I always go with him after school to the hospital where usually when waiting for him to leave I would go to the nursery and watch the babies. We were happy then nothing was wrong, we would always go to picnics every Saturday. Until I heard my mom complaining to my dad as to why he was never early home.”

You can see in Rick’s reaction that he was listening so you didn’t falter, you continued,

“She said that he was never home and that he was always gone yadda yadda. The reason he was barely home that week was because he has a patient who was dying of cancer and that patient wanted him to be around all the time. I remember that patient, he was an old man who I would always give flowers to and he called me Little Missy Ocean. I could never tell my mom that, she would just yell at me.  
There was one time my dad was given a break by the higher ups so he can go home early, my dad was excited and so was I, I thought, Mama is gonna be so happy. We both went home and my mom wasn’t around. I was young so I didn’t know what was up and even my dad but my mom made the wrong move, she took her boyfriend back home without knowing the two of us were home whom she was kissing while they were walking. Damn, Rick, shit went down.”

 

Rick scooted near you your legs were touching, you took another gulp down of the beer.

 

“Dad was so sad, when he saw them he didn’t say anything. He just went up their room and closed the door. Mom didn’t even react she went up to the bedroom and packed her stuff, she and her boyfriend then took off leaving me and Dad alone. I was crying, I didn’t know what to do… all I know is that they were about to end. I figured my dad was too tired of every day work that he didn’t react too. All he did was cry, and that’s when I found out at my age of 10 what depression was. Dad didn’t drink or something, but you will always see him crying so hard every day.”

 

You were crying and Rick grabbed your hand, you took another gulp,

 

“I was fine with it Rick it was seeing my dad sad that shook me to my core and also every time it was lunch time I will see my classmates with their mom and I was there alone. It made me feel sick to my stomach and asking myself did my mom hate me that she went off with another guy? Or was it Dad who she thought was never home. Time passed by and when it was my graduation in college my mom arrived at our house where anger took over me and I didn’t speak to her. She said she wanted my Dad and me back but who did she kid? I told my Dad no, that we were okay without her being ever back in our life. I shooed her away even though I know Dad wants her back. I hate traitors Rick, up until today I do not know if she is still alive but I doubt it… she’s pretty dumb.”  
Rick took your head and laid it down on his shoulders while rubbing your shoulder as you cried, you lift your head up and you said,

 

“I just hate cheaters so much Rick.”

 

“I know and its alright Irvette…”

 

You put your head back as you buried your face to his neck, he then held your waist tight as he was stroking your head. He even gave you a kiss on your head but you were too occupied in crying.

 

“I am here, Irvette… I am here for you. I will never hurt you. I will protect you no matter what.”

 

Unbeknownst to the two of you Negan was making his daily evening rounds with Fat Joe and the others but he was the only one who went to your street and he saw the two of you.  
He automatically reckoned screaming in his mind.

 

WHAT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IS GOING ON!!!!???

 

He saw you who’s crying and Rick who looked like as if he was comforting you and he also saw the bottles of beer beside the two of you. He saw you burying your face in his neck.  
He got intensely jealous, Rick was touching what was supposed to be his.

 

In his mind, he should be the one doing that. 

 

But he could never hurt Rick, you are not his wife.

 

He then realized in that moment that he was eager on having you and he would make you his one way or another and not even Shitty Rick can argue with him.

 

For now he backed out, even though he wanted to bash the shit outta anyone he sees. 

 

He was also carrying 6 bottles of beer he wanted to enjoy with you, he then threw them away in rage.

 

His supposed to be sweet night just turned into something he didn’t expect.

 

And what he saw made his heart ache… 

 

He thought before going to sleep, 

 

I am going to make Irvette mine and by then I will take down whoever wants her for themselves…

 

Little did Negan know he had many rivals with you and its just a matter of time before he finds out out who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one will be a person who isn't afraid of anyone, so watch out Negan... 
> 
> Want to guess who? :)
> 
>  
> 
> I am grateful for you readers... I thank you once more.


	7. Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been said before that the stone Opal is evil and can bring bad luck,  
> but in all honesty, it can heal, it's the symbol of hope and a protective stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I will continue thanking you every chapter. ;)

Over the course of few days, Negan was ignoring you. Well, not really ignoring but he was turning into Dwight over you. Just staring at you every time he thinks you were not looking or when he thinks you didn’t notice. He wasn’t greeting you that much anymore too; all the time you would arrive he would just raise his eyebrows and his condescending smile then walk away. You didn’t really mind that, in fact you even enjoyed it. The only thing that kept you uneasy was he was hugging and kissing his wives every time you were around. You were slightly disgusted because you know that they weren’t really that faithful to him.

 

You were now just by your house and suddenly you thought about the most important person in your life,

Make sure you succeed in helping people,

I will wait for you until this is over,

Until we succeed in saving people,

I need you to survive, my daughter

 

That was the last thing you ever heard from your dad. The plan was to save as many people as possible and take them to wherever he is now but that was scrapped as you winded up in ending up in Alexandria under one of the scariest man in history and that is Negan.

You can’t remember yourself what happened before Simon has saved you. Now, Negan is watching you and he is doing it ever so closely. He was offering you a deal of a lifetime of becoming one of his wives and you don’t really seem to sit well on that idea. Maybe on another life, you will but on the current life you all had definitely not.

 

First of all, you are not really that attracted to Negan as Simon is sexier with his tuck-in shirts and among other things. Now you are afraid, afraid that he might take action, but then again taking advantages of women is forbidden as said so by himself so maybe you thought to yourself that he won’t break his own rules. You know to yourself he won’t break his own rules.  
Though, by this time you were actually thinking of leaving…

But that idea was your plan Z. The moon was glaring and the darkness was wavering over Alexandria by now you were just sitting by your porch, eating chips by the terrace and that’s when Simon showed up, walking to you.

 

(Your clothes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/96/b9/3b/96b93bcff602b5f21d027114e72f3afd--long-sleeve-crop-top-black-crop-tops.jpg)

 

You smiled a bit and then he sat down beside you, staring at you.

‘Hey… what are you looking at?’

He then smirked and pointed his index finger on the furrows that was forming over your eyebrows,

‘There are some bumps here, what’s wrong, pretty lady?’

You then laughed at him, ‘You definitely know what’s wrong with me.’

‘Of course I do, I’m your hero.’

‘Ohh, you gonna label yourself my hero now?’

‘Yeah, ain’t I?’

You then nodded and you held your knees,

‘Tell me what’s wrong Irvette.’

Everytime Simon calls you Irvette, he is serious. The only time he used your name other than calling you pretty lady was when a man tried to take advantage of you the first months you were in Alexandria and when you told him that he automatically pulled the trigger to the man’s chin up to his head.

‘I’m scared, Simon.’ You replied silently,

He now looked a bit worried, he scooted near you and held your shoulders with his right hand, ‘Scared about what? You are safe in here, especially with me in here.’

‘No, Simon, I am not talking about that. I am talking about Negan.’

‘What? Did he threaten you?’

‘No, but I reckon he’s about to.’

‘Is that the reason on why he wasn’t really hitting on you anymore?’

‘Yes, maybe, I don’t know. I can feel it.’

‘Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?’ He asked, looking a lot more scared than you. You knew to yourself he is worried about you.

‘I just don’t want you to let him know that you matter to me, like this. I know him Simon, he won’t just hurt you in the simplest way possible.’

‘Don’t worry, he doesn’t know.’

‘I know, but I know that when I finally decide to do what I have to… it might show.’ Your eyes were starting to water now,

Now, his eyebrows were scrunched up, ‘Irvette, what do you mean?’

‘Simon,’ you said, holding his hand and looking in his eyes, ‘I am planning on leaving.’

It took about 5 minutes for that to process on his brain, ‘What do you mean you’re leaving? Like before?’

‘No, you don’t understand. I plan to leave and never come back here.’

He then let go of your hand and he appeared hurt, ‘No, that’s not fair Irvette. Why would you decide that?’

‘Simon, Negan has been watching me now. I can feel it, that feeling you’re gonna get everytime he is after you. The feeling that Mark got before he even got killed. I think he is gonna ask me now. You and I both know that I have been dodging that question for about a month now and I know that he is growing impatient about my answers.’

‘Trust me Irvette, Negan will never hurt you.’

‘I know, but he can hurt you. I am not afraid of him, Im afraid of what he can do to you. I don’t want to be his wife.’

‘He doesn’t know that you and I both know each other like this.’

‘Okay, let’s say that. But he wants me Simon. I don’t wanna be by his side like his sluts are. I don’t wanna end my life like them. I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life by some bed and wine, enjoying myself while the world is turning into shit.’

‘Alright, but you don’t have to leave. I will make sure of that.’

He then hugged you and you hugged him back, the night ended with the rest of the worries you have were gone.

The next day, you woke up with some loud ass knocking on your door. You hurriedly stepped down the stairs to see Negan in front of your door holding Lucille. You half-heartedly opened the door and he walked straightly on your living room.

‘So, how are you?’ He asked,

‘Im fine…’ You replied quietly,

‘You know, I usually don’t give this offering on anyone but I gotta ask you.’

He then walked near you, bending down to look on your eyes, you looked at him directly.

‘Do you wanna be one of my wives?’

You then closed your eyes, biting your cheeks to stop them from watering.

‘Do I get any other choices?’ you bravely asked,

‘I mean, hey, there are other choices. You could be a prisoner or work like you do before but this time I will refrain you from leaving Alexandria and you just stick to the jobs here that needs tending to.’

‘But I thought you said I was fine with looting-‘

‘Yeah, yeah pretty lady. I said that but then again a woman like you shouldn’t be doing stuff like that. There are women like Arat and Laura to do that but you… like I said before you are special.’ He was now holding Lucille up to his face.

‘I am not special Negan.’

‘You are. You are hella prettier and sexier than them, just looking at you is one hell of a blessing, babe.’

He was speaking differently, more bragging and less reasonable.

‘Negan, I am sorry but I have to say no.’

‘Is that your final answer?’

‘Yes.’ You replied dryly,

‘Fine, woman, have it your way then.’

He then left banging your door loudly, you sat down on the floor, hands still shaking. You were now gonna have to be careful in what you do. One tiny mistake and he might kill your friends and you don’t want that… no one wants that.

You spend the rest of the day inside your house not leaving or talking to anyone.

Back to Negan’s cave, he was sitting in his room, drinking wine with Simon, Carl who was holding Lucille and Dwight who was fixing Negan’s drink table.

‘Hey, Boss, where you from?’ Simon asked innocently,

‘I went out to ask Irvette to be my wife.’ Dwight then dropped a glass and it broke in the process.

‘Damn, Dwight, you here for only 5 minutes and you already breaking shit.’

Dwight picked up the sharp pieces of broken glass as Simon continued chatting him up,

‘And what did she say Boss? Is it a yes?’

‘No, Simon, its not a freaking yes. She keeps refusing on me.’

‘I wonder why? Maybe she wants something.’

‘I don’t know, I just decided to stop for now and just enjoy my wives… want one of them, Simon?’

‘Nope, im fine Boss.’

‘If you say so, if you wanna say something to me, I will be in my bedroom with my wives.’ Negan said half drunk, standing up to walk over to his wives’ room. Unknowingly that Sherry was eavesdropping on them.

She thought that maybe when Negan has you, all of them can run away without worrying about anything. They will be free. She figured that she should talk to you the next day. For now she has to pretend that she likes Negan’s “company”.

The next day Negan was now thinking straight and he judged that maybe your mind was boggled yesterday because you just woke up, maybe he should ask you one more time. He then started to walk to your house. Where Sherry already went to you first and she was pleading to you, who is holding a grass-cutter.

(Your clothes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/403142604130747747/)

‘Irvette, I am talking to you. I need your help, not just me, even Amber, all of us. We need you to say yes to Negan. Accept his offering.’

‘No, why should I give myself to him? Its your problem, you should ask him yourself.’

‘You don’t understand, he wants you, if he wants you all of us can go and… we can all be free. The only person he is desperate on having is you. You are the key on our chained door.’

You were now annoyed, ‘No again and why should I sacrifice my happiness for yours? You accepted his offer now suffer the consequences of you not being able to hump your boyfriend.’

She now was angry too and scared, ‘What? What did you say?’

‘Yeah, I know all of your bullshit, you saying that you wanted to be free? Shut the crap. I know that you only want to be free so you can run off to the sunset with Chad. You are not doing this for anyone or for any of Negan’s wives. You are doing this for yourself.’ You said holding the grass-cutter in a stabbing position.

‘Who told you about Chad!?!” she screamed,

‘Ohh, haha, I do. I have seen you and him numerous times so you cannot lie to me. You have a husband, your real husband there with your ‘new’ husband but still you want a different man. Just look at how selfish and thick faced you are. You never learn do you?’

She sighed hard, ‘Oh! Im being selfish?! Who in the both of us now refuses to help?!’ she yelled louder,

‘You freaking bitch, do you realize what you are asking of me? You are asking me to be locked up in Negan circle. You are selfish! You only want me to be with Negan for your personal reasons and for your plans. I am gonna tell him everything Sherry.’

‘Yeah! Do that and after he kills us all he is gonna be after you!! you still have no choice Irvette!!’

Sherry slapped you, blood dripping off the side of your lips and when you were about to stab her neck but someone took your hand and went in front of you and Sherry. It was Negan… shit.

‘Whats this ruckus here?’

‘I was just asking Irvette for some help and she refused to help. She then slapped me Negan that’s why I hit her too.’ replied Sherry, lying to him in the process.

‘What? Negan, no I wasn’t-‘

‘First, you took off, Second you refuse my offer and now YOU SLAP MY WIVES!?’

He shouted to you with anger, Sherry then took off leaving you and Negan.

Negan thought that this was the perfect chance for him to do the last thing that he hasn’t done. Scare you, so you will accept his proposal. He then stepped closer to you.

‘Irvette, I have had enough of your bullshit. I will give you three final choices and I am being cheap. First, marry me, Second, become one of the prisoners where you will start at nothing or third the   
easiest… death.’

He said those words with such malice and not to mention he was glaring at you. he thought you were gonna cower in fear but you didn’t. You just kept looking at his eyes,

‘And the answer Irvette is what I am gonna wanna hear tomorrow. You aint got no other choice, babe. I will visit you tomorrow. For now I just have to tend to the slap you gave Sherry.’

He then walked away from you where you sighed hard and finally concluded that yes… the plan Z you had has turned into your only plan that is applicable in this situation.

Leave… and never come back,

Meanwhile you were searching for some people that you wanna talk to and the first one you found was Carl who was holding Judith,

‘Hey, Carl!’

‘Vettie!’ he said,

‘Where’s Olivia?’

‘Food check.’

You then ruffled his head and smiled at him sweetly,

‘You take care of Judith for me. You know that I am bad with kids like her.’ You said staring at him intently,

‘I know, you don’t have to worry about anything.’

He smiled at you and you tapped his shoulders,

 

The next one you found by his motor was none other than Daryl,

‘Daryl, what’s up?’

‘Waiting for Glenn and Rick we are gonna go on and hunt for some items again. You wanna help us?’

You were glad that he was actually asking you now if you wanna go help them but you have other things in mind,

‘Uh, no not today Daryl, also…’ you gave him a map with your doodles all over it about where to go and what route to take, ‘I know you hate maps but this could help you.’

He then nonchalantly took the map, ‘Thanks, I guess.’

You stopped to look at him and you smiled sweetly, ‘Thank you for everything. It was fun.’ You said sadly, you then went on your way.

Daryl was wondering about you, there was something wrong and he can tell it.

Meanwhile, you found Dwight by the stairs where he was guarding the walkers,

You pointed 3 packs of bacon in front of him,

‘Ms. Stra- Irvette, what are these?’

‘The sandwiches you were making before? There weren’t any bacons so these are for you.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ That was all he replied as he took them from you, you also walked away after that and he did notice something that was off about you and that provided some certain uneasiness in him.

You found Rick even before they left so when you saw him you ran to him and you hugged him.

‘Irvette? What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, Rick, I just want you to know that you will be fine. No matter what happens.’

He smiled at you, he then ruffled your hair as you hugged him again.

You then took off back to your home before Rick staring at you, he wanted to ask you what was wrong but you ran so fast he wasn’t able to catch up.

Back on your home, you took a bigger backpack and shoved some clothes in there, shoes and other necessities. Food and most importantly your ammunition, bullets and knives, you then changed your clothes and waited and waited until the moon comes back to you as your guide and the night shrouds over Alexandria.

(Your clothes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301319031309989606/)

You then stepped out of your house all ready but halted to see Simon running over to you,

‘What!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?’

‘Simon, I’m leaving.’

‘I can see that but why?’

‘Negan asked me to choose, to be his wife, prisoner or death.’

‘I am gonna kill him.’

‘NO, no Simon. Don’t worry about me.’

‘When can I see you again?’

‘Probably when I find a place where I can stay. I can take you away. Or maybe- nothing. You will see me again though, and that is for sure.’

Simon then kissed your forehead as you hugged him tight.

‘I don’t want you to go Irvette.’

‘But I have to, or he will kill me.’

‘I lo- Take care and I want to see you very much alive.’

‘I know, I might head to Hilltop, if you know that place.’

‘Yeah, I know that. I will visit you when Negan lets me loose. Irvette.’

‘Okay, Take care Simon. See you soon.’

He then hugged you again and you kissed his cheeks.

He was holding you tight, he didn’t wanna let go of your hands but he has to. He then let go of your hands and you walked away from him.

That scene was so hard from him, the woman he loves leaving him because he cannot protect her, it shattered his heart.

You then climbed over the high gate to face the danger of the outside world, you were gonna head to Hilltop to ask for help from Rick’s friend because your current plan was now to kill Negan’s wives and you were not gonna do it on the easy way. You were gonna kill his wives first and for that you have to be ready.

Not today,

Not tomorrow,

But someday you will return and when you do you will not be the same, you will be braver,

What you don't know is that you might meet a man who can help you...

Waking up alone on top of a tree was really an exciting thing for you, nothing to be worried about and no one bothering you. Though the only question that came inside your mind and kept on bothering you the whole time was the question, ‘Where am I gonna go?’ 

You had the idea to go and return to your father but the idea was scrapped when you remembered that he would only ever want you back was when you have people to save. But you can’t just go to Alexandria again and take all the people there that would be absurd and reckless. 

You jumped down from the tree, with the backpack on your back and your pistols and knives on your leg. The only thing you were eating was protein bars and frankly they were bad for your stomach but then again what other choice do you have right?

You plan to go to Hilltop but you kind of gave the map to Simon, which you did as a reflex of knowing that he has to see you and on the other hand you aint got nothing or any GPS to help you get there so you decided to just walk on the road further. 

You have killed walkers in a span of hours and nothing can stop you. Speaking of walkers, there were 5 walkers that were heading towards you so you took out your knife and sliced the heck out of their neck. That was easy for you as the hard part was you didn’t really know where you were going.

Back in Alexandria, Negan woke up feeling great. He had his meal and asked Dwight, Simon and Carl to accompany him as he will head to your home. Your now empty home,  
He was carrying Lucille in his right hand over his shoulders as he beckoned, 

‘Today is gonna be a freaking good day Simon,’ 

‘Why Boss?’ asked Simon innocently as they were stepping near your house.

‘This time she will say yes to me.’ He then smirked again as they all reached your door,

He pointed his head to Dwight to knock on your door and he did,

‘Lil doll!? You in there?’, He asked 

He motioned for Dwight to knock again and he followed his orders but no one was answering,

‘Lil doll!!!??’ Negan screamed louder, Carl tried to open the door but the door was locked.

‘Step aside, kid.’ Simon said to Carl as he kicked the sturdy door down for all of them to enter your now empty house. Negan was searching all over the kitchen,

 

‘Where in the hell is she?!’ 

 

‘I am gonna go on and check upstairs!’ Dwight said as Carl followed him while Simon and Negan were searching every room on your home,

‘BOSS!! YOU MIGHT WANNA COME AND SEE THIS!!’ Dwight called out as Negan hurryingly ran upstairs with Simon behind him.

 

Simon knew that you were gonna be gone, that he will never see you again while he is still in Alexandria, that somehow you were better off there. He also knows that once Negan finds out that you were gone, all hell will break loose.

 

Negan’s hard steps were heard all throughout the house, he then entered your room to see Carl and Dwight looking down. He also looked down to see all your clothes that you were never able to pack up scattered all across the floor. 

‘What is the freaking meaning of this!? What the shit!?’ Negan screamed as he was looking at the three men with him, 

 

In fury, he hit the desk and it was destroyed in the process,

 

‘What are we gonna do Boss?’ Simon asked him calmly, 

 

‘Round up 9 men, Simon, do it now!’ He screamed while Dwight and Simon ran off to rally probably 9 Saviors.

 

Negan thought to himself,

 

I was wrong; I picked up the freaking wrong piece in the shitty puzzle. 

 

I thought she was gonna say yes, but she must be so terrified of what I said of what she thinks Im about to do.

 

Shit, but no matter… she shouldn’t be far off. Yes, and she has no car…

 

Carl was now also terrified, thinking where would you go? It was horrible in Alexandria, yes, but it is the only safe place now. What happened that made you run away? 

With questions burning up in his mind he followed Negan out the door to his 9 men who were standing in front of your house, waiting for Negan’s order. Negan started to speak,

‘Irvette Stratos is missing and I need all of you here right now to look for her. She went off by foot and I am sure that she is not far away. I need her back, I want her back so do not stop looking for her!!’

All of the men nodded their head as they all jumped on the truck and Negan looked at Dwight and Simon he said, ‘Inform everyone that Irvette is gone and ask them when they have seen her last. I need all damn freaking details about it.’

Dwight and Simon nodded, Dwight was unconsciously doing what needs to be done as he was worried about you and he wanted to find you himself but he cant… all that was left for them was to hope that you were fine and safe. Until they see you again.

 

Oh boy, you were definitely fine… Why? Maybe 10 feet and you can see that there was a Honda 500 motorcycle lying on the road with a body that has no head but other than that it was perfect. 

You, in vast, sat down on it and thanked God that the keys were still in the ignition. You were now driving in a motor, in a long road and all you needed was flame all over you and your ride.

Feeling the wind hit you was the greatest feeling, it felt like as if you were free. Every walker you see, you can just ignore and go faster. While driving, you were thinking about your father. How you wanted to see him now, how you wanted to hug him and tell him that you were ready to stay with him. 

The hard thing was… he was half a world away as your home is originally in Nevada. How would you get there through motor? You scratched the idea you thought of just going to the city for more loot and… damn, more walkers. 

In about 4 hours of riding and taking gas off of every station you have found, you reached a place called Atlanta based on what you have read on the signboard so you jumped out of your motor and left it by the gate. Walking slowly, looking back for any walker was easy and kind of really unsettling for you.

You took your knife out and kept on tiptoeing on every path, you were kinda like a ninja having to move very swift and fast, hiding from walkers in plain sight. 

Almost all of the places in Atlanta were shut down close and really locked up, you were losing hope about finding an open place.

Feeling a bit tired, you sat down behind a large bus and drank water. Your eyes were closing for a bit when suddenly you heard a voice, a voice of a man… a raspy, almost sexy in a kind of way voice hollering,

 

‘COME GET ME, ASSWIPES! IMMA CUT YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!’

 

You automatically stood up and tried to search for the man you were heard screaming all over Atlanta that was so loud you can hear it. 

 

But no matter what you did you weren’t able to find him so what you did is you climbed on a railing of a building and you searched there, looking down to find him and followed the voice which seems to be coming from an entrance to a supermarket.

You ran and ran until you found the person you heard, seems to be the reason why almost 10 walkers were heading for him was because he was shouting like it was the end of the world.

You were amazed by how he looks, he looks so manly. You guessed that he is in the same age as Negan but the difference is he was cooler. 

You were in awe just staring at him but what made you feel impressed about him was the weapon he was using to fight off the walkers that were pressing near him. 

 

His arm,

 

His arm that has a bayonet attached to it… 

 

That appeared so amazing to you, on how he was killing every walker that was near him.

‘YOU BITCH ASS PIGS!!’ He barked loudly,

You then spotted maybe 6 walkers and that’s when you jumped down from the railing and started to kill them one by one using your knife. Your back was turned to him so when he saw you he was like, 

‘Who in the hell is this alien? What the hell is this freak doing?’

The two of you then finished all of the walkers until there was none in plain sight, your back was still turned from him and he was taking in heavy breaths and that was when he said,

‘EY! THOSE ARE MY KILLS, SUGARTITS! THOSE UGLIES ARE MINE TO KILL!’

‘I saved your life, mister. Is it wrong to say thanks?’ You asked, your back still turned while you were inserting your knife on your leg belt.

‘I aint gonna say no thanks to a geek like you, you hear me?’

You shook your head disappointingly, ‘Clearly, you are dim and no damn lights can brighten you up, sir.’

‘WHATCHA SAY TO ME FREAK?’ he exclaimed to you,

You then felt a tug because he actually pulled you and he spin you so you were now facing him where his eyes dilated and said, ‘I’ll be damned.’ 

It was he who was now staring at you in awe, your eyes caught him off guard. Your beauty left him speechless as you smiled at him and you asked,

‘Sir?’

But he was fixed gazing at you, you snapped your fingers in front of him and that’s when he blinked his eyes a few times and he asked,

‘What’s your name, miss?’

You were surprised because this time he called you miss and he was softer than he was before.

But you replied anyways, ‘I’m Irvette Stratos… you?’

‘Merle.’ He paused, looked at you and continued, ‘You from around here, kid?’

You two then started to walk together, you just following him,

‘Nope, sir, I am not.’

‘Stop calling me sir. So, what’s an outlander doing here in Atlanta?’

‘Uhm, I was searching for food and shelter.’

‘You houseless or something?’

‘Something.’ You replied sadly,

‘What?’ He asked, you realized he didn’t really get your reply,

‘Where I came from, I ran away, I am now looking for a new place to stay.’

Merle then gazed at you one more time and he noticed your eyes watering and you were looking down. 

‘Wanna go with me, kid?’

 

He asked you, you looked up to him, ‘What?’

‘Well, if you don’t have a place to go, I can help you.’

 

‘But I don’t have anything to pay you.’ you replied,

‘Kid, do I look like I am looking for payment? None of that fucking matters now.’ He said to you,

You both stopped walking and he asked again,

‘What’s your answer, kid? I can’t wait around all day for you.’

‘Thank you! Please take me with you!!’ you exclaimed to him excitedly,

You then followed him happily until you both reached his truck where he motioned you to sit on the passenger’s seat. You did while you have a bright smile on your face.  
He went up the driver’s seat after placing the loot he got in the backseat, he started driving. 

 

‘Why did you help me?’ You asked him, he was glancing at you as he replied,

‘I aint gonna lie to you, Snowy, you did helped me back there.’ 

‘Snowy?’ you questioned,

‘Yeah, cause your eyes remind me of when I first saw the icy snow when I was young. Damn glassy and so blue.’ He explained,

You grinned at him as he was honest to you, that was good thing.

For hours it seemed and you noticed another truck in front of you two and maybe 5 men outside and you noticed 2 of them… they were one of the NStink guys,

What the hell? Those are Negan’s men!!!! 

You suddenly touched Merle’s hand and you started to cry,

‘Ey, don’t go crying on me. What’s up?’

‘Its them!’ you cried to him, he looked straight at them and they were indeed messaging him to stop,

‘Snowy, what? Wait? What them?’ He glanced at you and you were almost hyperventilating

 

‘What is she talking about?’ he asked himself, 

 

He stopped and while one of the guys was walking near you two, he took a blanket at the backseat and he said, ‘Go hide under there and don’t move until I start the car.’

You were shaking and you hid down below the passenger seat, you covered yourself with a blanket,

The guy then asked Merle, ‘Excuse us, but we are looking for a woman.’

‘Aint we all looking for a woman right now?’ Merle said sarcastically,

‘A woman with black hair, have you seen her?’

‘I have seen a woman with black hair and I ran over her there earlier.’

The guy seemed to be annoyed, ‘A woman with black hair and blue eyes have you seen her?’

Shit, they were really looking for her, he said to himself.

‘No, I haven’t and even if I did it would be none of your fucking business, bro.’ He responded surly

The guy then waved at him and let him go as to where Merle in haste drove off.

You then sat back down and you were grabbing the blanket hard, holding back your tears.

‘Kid, why were those men looking for you?’ He was also confused of what happened,

You were just looking outside the window and that's when the tears fell out of your eyes.

‘Snowy, I don’t wanna sound like I am prying the shit out of you but those men have guns. I just wanna know so I know what to do.’ 

You looked at him and said silently, ‘Where I came from, there was this man who wanted to kill me. That’s why I ran away, Merle. He wanted to murder me.’

He got it, you were terrified. Actually far even before you spoke. 

 

He thought, 'Damn, they were really looking for her.' 

 

‘Well, Snowy, where I am taking you its perfectly safe. They are good people there.’

‘Do you also live there?’ You asked curiously,

‘Yes, hell I do.’ You then smiled and you laid your head on the seat,

‘Do you wanna sleep?’ 

You nodded your head slightly, 

‘Alright, I will wake you when we get there.’ 

You were half asleep when you said, ‘Thank you so much, Merle.’

 

Merle then beamed at you and he continued to drive you to a safe place, where he knew would be perfect for you.

 

You fell asleep comfortably compared to the nights before.

 

This was the only time you ever felt safe…


	8. Adriatic Sea: Rick Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter.
> 
> After this will be the continuation of the story ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long :(
> 
> I recommend you to listen to this song as you read as this will be the theme of this gentleman.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5vb-0_Qppk
> 
> Once again and always, thank you very much for reading.

I have been the leader of Alexandria for quite a long time, or so what the people there call me.

Their leader… Damn if that’s true.

 

There were lots of strange incidents that occurred there, especially since that’s what the real boss wants.

 

That’s what he enjoyed. That’s what was normal for him.

 

Negan.

 

People getting shot at, people getting shoved into the walker den, people getting stabbed in the gut, people getting pierced in the head, people getting beaten up to death.

 

That was normal in Alexandria as there is nothing we can do to stop it. I do my best to at least but there was no stopping him. The people too, they just keep doing shit that makes Negan do that to them.  
I was kind of getting used to the incidents there; mostly those who get in trouble are those who were disobedient. We were different, the Atlanta group, MY GROUP, we were definitely different. We are only waiting for the perfect moment but for now we have to do what we must.

 

Even if our back and bones break, we have to do it in order to make the people living in Alexandria safe. We have to because there are a lot of people relying on us.

 

I stood still on the patio outside my house and I watched over my crew who were busy doing numerous things or should I say they were doing their jobs. There’s Glenn who was speaking with Tara while they were both fixing the cars, I looked at them as Tara laughed loud when the engine suddenly smoked up in Glenn’s face. I looked around to see Olivia holding Judith while Father Gabriel’s chatting with her, they were both laughing too. I looked at Daryl whose eyebrows were furrowed who was carrying boxes all by himself along with Spencer and Rosita, who were laughing and talking loudly while they were searching for some items in the boxes. Maybe that’s why Daryl was annoyed, I looked up the sky and sighed hard. 

 

Yep, everything was normal… 

 

As I was thinking of that I remembered something. Or someone… I was thinking of Irvette.

 

I remembered the weird (and the best) incident occurred that was so strange for me that… It kind of woke me up from my dilemma. It was an incident that I did not expect it would ever happen again.  
A year ago in a strange and stormy morning, not even a hint of sunlight, the clouds were dark and gray, loud droplets of rain that felt like bullets were all over Alexandria. I was sitting on our house hearing nothing but the raindrops when suddenly I heard the loud scream of Simon, Negan’s right hand man or so they call him. He’s the one who most likely do Negan’s other dirty bullshit.

 

He was asking for help, blood all over his clothes, his boots, his hands and his face. Beneath the storm, the strong gushes of wind, he was running there. Carrying of what it seems like a woman, no… A girl… Holding her tightly in his arms.

 

I was never really interested on girls or women now. I was focused on keeping everyone safe but on that subject it’s not that I did not try. I did try but the first woman I ever loved betrayed me, Lori, I didn’t know that she was sleeping with my best friend. I was only gone for about a month and she was already pregnant with him. 

After that, I tried. I met a woman named Jessie Anderson who I thought I would get along with well because she has a son and I have a son. I thought it was a win-win kind of relationship and turns out it was another mistake I made to get in a relationship with her as she is the ultimate reason as to why my son only has one eye.

Maybe it’s a curse, maybe I am cursed, heh, maybe I am not meant to really love anyone. I kind of lost trust with being with women as they all sent me to the depths of hell. If not the depths… At least on the borderline.

Now this girl was not different in my guess. She didn’t look anything special; she was what most people could call plain… Simple and normal, not boring and dull, just what women would most likely look like. Wearing a lavender shirt and blue shorts with her sneakers, she looked like a normal person just walking around. I bet that she was just ransacked by a group of savage.

I noticed this girl in front of me when she opened her eyes for a bit and I saw her eyes. Her eyes were plain and they kind of look like mine. Only hers were brighter, she was in pain, she was shot but she still had the brightest eyes I have ever seen in my whole life. I wasn’t interested. Not anymore. Not one bit… but she needs help. 

A young girl, who fainted on his arms, who has blood dripping from her mouth and also she has a huge stab on her side, blood oozing out of her.

That part was different from me, no one has ever been in that kind of situation before. That moment strikes me as a tad bit odd; especially since she was just a girl.

I helped him as Simon and several other men took her to Simon’s home and that’s where everything started,

‘You wanna give me a hand in here, Rick!? The hell are you standing there for?!!’ Simon shouted, ‘Hey!! You pricks! Help me here!’ he yelled to the guys who were eating by a shed.

I, along with 6 other guys hurrily ran to him, 

‘What happened here?’ I asked frantically,

‘I saw her getting beaten up by 4 guys in the woods not too far from here, they were punching the shit out of her and one guy stabbed her.’ He explained,

‘What did you do?’ 

‘I slit their throats! Don’t worry about them! Worry about her!’

The storm didn’t even matter to us anymore, what mattered to us was to help the girl Simon was holding. I was holding her legs while Simon carried her shoulders while we were running, the 2 guys opened the door of Simon’s home while the others cleared the stuff out of the table and that’s where we laid her down. 

Simon was breathless from carrying her. Simon then asked the others to take some medicine and cleaning supplies for the wound on her mouth. 

I could tell she was beaten up, there was a wound on her mouth, and stab on her side, a tiny wound on her eyebrows, her cheeks has a huge red swollen area and has a huge slash on her arm. She must have fainted from the pain.

I was cleaning her wounds from her face and Simon was taking care of the wound on her side.

I was just cleaning her wounds; it was supposed to be only like that, Simon’s assistant in medicating her. Who knew that this girl and I would know each other through an extremely weird circumstance?  
All I can remember were the strange times we both met each other and I can tell you that it was strange but somehow I treasure every moment of it.

Five days from Simon finding her. She was now resting on his bed. No one told Negan about her, not even I, for he said that if anyone ever will, he will kill them. 

 

Midnight, the moon was out, the only thing you can hear are the crickets and the soft wind gushing and I was making my rounds around Alexandria before I sleep. Nothing was strange, no drunken men taking advantage of women, no crazy people screaming or anything.

Everything was fine, Negan wasn’t out and I was delighted by that. I was about to go back home to rest until I heard clicking… more like a sound of a gong, weak, but still the sound of a gong in the direction of the gate. I was half worried, could it be a walker? I was slowly walking to the gate expecting some kind of abomination waiting for me.

Except I didn’t, instead I saw her… the same girl who was bleeding profusely, who fainted like a corpse, who just got stabbed open, who Simon was carrying five days before, trying to pick the lock of the steel gate open.

She was crouched down, her hands were shaking and she was murmuring every time she failed in opening the lock. 

‘Miss?’ I called out to her, 

She was surprised as she dropped the tiny metal, she suddenly turned around and gasped,

‘Shit.’ She said loudly enough for me to hear.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be resting?’ I asked nicely,

‘Leave me alone, I have to leave.’ She reasoned,

‘You cannot leave; Please I need you to be calm about this. Just think, think for a second.’ I told her,

‘I am calm and I was thinking like three days ago.’ She said blankly,

‘No you are not; I need you to just think about what will happen to you if you leave.’ I said trying to prove her wrong,

‘Don’t fool me, I have been awake four days ago and I have seen the shit that goes down here. You want me to be calm? Sorry, that I cannot do. Jail is better than this place.’ She angrily beckoned,

Alright, Not gonna lie, I admit that part she was correct. I don’t know what else to do, she looked like she was definitely ready to leave.

‘Okay, but please don’t leave. You are hurt.’ I pointed on her stab wound,

‘This? This is nothing, I can go on even when having this. I just need you to never tell anyone you saw me doing this and everything will be fine and dandy.’ She said while turning her back again,

‘You do not want to do this, please come back with me.’ I told her, as I walked further to her.

‘Why can’t this friggin gate open?’ She angrily said, trying to pick it open again.

‘Please, listen to me miss, I need you to go back with me.’ I crouched down next to her, hoping she would agree.

She stopped and looked at me, ‘If I did what reward would you give me?’ she asked silently, I realized her voice was soft as a wind breeze,

I told her the first thing that came into my mind, ‘Safety.’

She smirked ‘Well I guess I have-‘, she was cut off because we both heard loud voices shouting and laughing. There’s only one voice that can do that kind of laugh… Negan, we both gotta get out of here.

Automatically, I grabbed her head and I bowed her head down lower, 

‘What the heck was that?!’ She screamed. 

‘Alright, I promised you safety so you gotta follow me.’ I told her, she just nodded her head.

We then both crouched, as we were crouching she asked me,

‘What the hell?! Why’d you do that to my head!?’ 

‘Shhhh! If they ever see us, we are gonna get killed; now I need you to follow me. Can you do that?’ I asked her,

‘But why the hell would you have to-‘

‘Can you do that?!’ 

She just nodded. In a few minutes, we reached Simon’s home and she looked at me,

‘How’s your wound? Let me see.’ I know that must have sounded flat right dirty still I slowly lifted her shirt up and I noticed she was a bit flustered because she wasn’t looking at me, I sighed as I saw the wound was still closed.

‘Sir, I am fine.’ 

‘You are here now, please, just stay and don’t leave.’ 

‘I will, sir, long as you promise me that you will uphold on your promise.’

‘I will,’ 

She then went inside the house but not before turning around and said, ‘Thank you.’ I nod my head and sighed hard a breath of relief.

 

That was the first time I ever met her, Hell, I didn’t even see her face well and I didn’t even ask her name. Only her small frame and her soft voice, 

I thought once she was fine I would never see or even talk to her again, but in the strangest way. I did.

 

This was the second incident was when the sun was brightly out, damn, it was hot and I had to go report to Negan. Which I knew to myself was not a good idea, but I had to. I was walking to Negan’s office. I was not comfortable doing this, I mean who is?

I knocked on his door and I heard his voice say come in… I did. He was sitting on his chair drinking wine while the only one inside the room with him is his sidekick who was smoking and sitting in his table.

'Why are you here, Rick? Its early in the morning I don’t want to see you.' He said to me,

'I was just gonna ask if you would be reasonable enough and give us a schedule for hunting for supplies.' I replied,

'What the hell are you talking about?' He said and his brows furrowed,

'Sometimes your workers don’t do their jobs so I need to tell them the schedule so they can do their work properly. I am not just thinking about this for your workers, Negan, even mine.'

'Are you sure it’s for their job? Or you just want a day where no one would know you are doing nothing?' He said as he smirked,

'There was never a day that I didn’t do anything, I am sure you know about that.' I said, spitting out my words one by one.

'Whoo, why so angry and tense Rick?' He laughed at me, 

I never replied, I was just looking at him. More like glaring,

'Alrighty Ricky, I will search for supplies that you have scavenged four times a month. Now get the hell out. You’re ruining my day.'

I bowed my head curtly and I walked away stomping my foot.

One day, I might just drive a drill through his head, not today, someday.

I stomped out of his barbaric office and headed wherever away from him. Maybe Father Gabriel saw my nose flaring that’s why he called for me, he was sitting on a bench by the houses and he was looking at me, ‘Rick?’

‘Can I help you Father?’ I asked him while stopping on my tracks.

‘Not me, help your face. It looks like it needs your help.’ He said lightly smiling,

‘What do you mean?’ I must have furrowed my eyebrows because he laughed,

‘You look like as if you’re ready to stab whoever steps on your foot. Haha, come here and talk to me.’ 

I walked to him and sat down beside him. Father Gabriel stared at me for about a minute before asking,

‘So, do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?’

I looked far away and replied, ‘You know who.’

He then laughed a bit, ‘Ahh… yes, him, he who annoys the crap out of all of us.’

‘That’s right, Father. I’m annoyed as hell but there ain’t anything I can do. There ain’t anyone to help me too.’ I said as I gazed up at the sky.

‘I know what can help you.’ He said to me, I can see him trying to stop smiling.

‘What?’ I asked,

He breathed hard and laughed while shaking his head,

‘A woman.’

Are you freaking kidding me? Is he serious? He must be out of his mind.

‘Are you serious? I have no time for that.’ I replied,

‘Come on, Rick, every man has got time for that. Leave me out of that though. You need someone to remove all the stress and depression Negan has been giving you.’ He reasoned,

‘He ain’t been giving me nothing but bullshit.’ My voice got a tad bit louder,

‘Exactly, that’s what I am saying! You need a woman to calm your nerves. Look at those eyebrows there, they are curling up again.’ He said pointing to my eyebrows,

I chuckled, ‘That’s because what you’re suggesting is doing this. I have had enough of women, Father. They drive the crap out of me; they suck the life out of me.’ 

He laughed loud ‘Now, you are over reacting. Don’t ever assume that all women are the same. There are plenty of fishes in the sea, Rick.’ He told me,

I automatically replied, ‘Plenty of sharks too, Father.’

‘Yes, I know that. But there are dolphins too which can help you get over your hurdles in life. There are also numerous beautiful stuff you can find there Rick.’ He said to me,

‘What do you mean?’ I furrowed my brows again.

‘All I mean is not all women are the same, do not ever think of your past experience with women will be the same as it is now. Sometimes you just have to look for the right spot.’

‘Huh? Who- what do you mean?’ I asked him,

He patted my back and pointed his index finger to… Her, the girl Simon was carrying before. I gazed at her and she’s sitting on the front lawn of a house which I guess Simon bought for her. Even though her back’s facing us I can tell she was smiling wide because she was speaking with Glenn. No, he was actually helping her, they were both dirty with mud and he was holding a shovel while the girl on the other hand was holding a watering can. She was also holding some bluebells which Glenn was helping her plant they were both sitting down on tiny chairs. He was laughing hard and she was doing the same too. Then I realized that she is who was Father Gabriel talking about, the one who was for me.

 

‘What? YOU MEAN HER?!’ My voice suddenly burst out, 

Father Gabriel smiled widely at me, ‘Yes of course who else?’

‘It’s impossible. Nope, no way Father.’ I said shaking my head,

‘Rick, what’s wrong with her? She’s perfect for you. Remember, there are mermaids in the sea too... So beautiful that they can make any man kneel. ’ That was the last thing he told me before standing up, smiling again and walked back to the church.

I was left alone in the bench looking at her once more. I was thinking to myself, why does Father Gabriel want her so much for me?

That’s impossible, there’s no way that is going to happen. I stood up and head back over to my house. But before I did that, I looked at her one more time. Hah, nope… I think.

I know I keep telling myself that it’s impossible and that it will never happen but for the past few days I am thinking of a lot of things though my thoughts are going back to her. It was weird for me because I know to myself it’s unimaginable. To be honest, it’s been about 3 days since I saw her last and I was convinced that I might never see her again… or so I reckoned.

 

The third incident was a very windy day, such strong winds that day. Olivia and Carl were both taking care of Judith and I went out of my house just to check up on the state of Alexandria. Except for the trees that were bent down, everything was fine until… a freaking undergarment for a woman’s chest flew to my face which reddened when I realize what went on my face. 

I held it and unknowingly stared at it, they were black and they have laces on them. I was supposed to look up and look where they came from when suddenly another one flew to my face. Only this time, it was really an undergarment. I blushed even more when I held it.

I took them both and that’s when I heard her… Damn, not her again. Damn, she got huge bre- Nope! Now is not the time to ponder about that.

“Hey sir! Those are mine! Whoops! Sir-“ She called out to me and I hurryingly ran to her to return her belongings when out of nowhere, t shirts and more undergarments were flying.

They were all also black and red…

‘Help!! Please sir!!!’ She screamed so I did what any man in their right mind would do. I took the flying clothes, both of us now had pile of clothes in our arms. We both ran inside her house and I sat down in her couch and dropped all of her clothes there. Her house looks really comfortable and it was though it was a tad bit dark. She has maroon couches and the curtains were dark grey with cream ropes. The house was actually huge as she was just alone. 

‘Thank you so much! I owe you a lot.’ She said to me as she was patting my back.

‘It’s no problem.’ I raised my left hand to wave her its okay when suddenly I realized I was still holding her underwear. 

‘Crap.’ She said and she grabbed them out of my hands. She blushed tomato red and smiled cutely at me and it kind of made me smile. ‘You want coffee? Tea? Or beer?’ she offered,

‘Coffee please…’ I replied to her as she walked to her kitchen,

‘Come on then.’ I followed her and I sat down on the marble bar while she was making coffee by the wooden counter. 

‘You know I am lucky that you were the one who found me. If it was other guys I would’ve been dead.’ She said to me as she was stirring the cup,

‘Dead?’ I asked not really getting what she meant. She also handed my coffee to me while sitting beside me.

‘Dead with embarrassment and shame, they would have made a scene out of it probably have thrown my clothes while cackling at me and bathing in their wine.’ She shivered while she was telling me that, ‘Thank God for you sir-‘ 

‘Uhm, Rick. I’m Rick Grimes.’ I held my hand out to her and she took my hand though she didn’t shake it. She just held on to it. Goodness, her hands were soft.

‘I’m Irvette Stratos, nice to meet you. I finally know the name of the man I should be grateful for.’ I grinned at her and I didn’t let go either. 

After maybe five minutes I told her that I needed to do something even thought it was a lie I was just really taken aback when she kept holding my hand. She looked sad for a bit and she told me that I should return soon. I left and went back to my house and I smiled widely.

Like I said before everything was fine right? NO! Ever since I knew her name I would mutter nothing but her name and yes, it happened every time I was speaking to someone like this. 

‘Hey, Rick when are we gonna leave?’ Daryl asked me while he was preparing the gear for our scavenging,

‘Uhm, I, uh, we will later… Irvette.’ I told him,

‘Huh? What vet? You got a dog or something?’ He asked me,

‘What were you asking again?’ I asked,

‘I was asking about when are we gonna leave?’ He looked drastically annoyed,

‘In half an hour. We will in half an hour.’ I replied to him,

‘Rick, you sound really stupid. You bust your head?’ 

‘I think I did… yesterday.’ I replied to him.

I was so annoyed that I did this. Sometime after, I lied down on my bed at night and thought of the things I need to tend to.

Food… Shelter… Food… Scavenge… Irvette… Clothes… Guns… Irvette-

What the hell?!

Why is she in my mind right now? This is definitely weirding me out now. Crap, I need to go to sleep. Please Lord help me.

 

I think he did listen to me because the fourth incident I guess might be the pivotal moment of my life when I met her or more importantly my feelings. I used to think that she was just a bother. Until one day, the skies were bright and the flowers were blooming. I know it would deem too impossible for anything to blossom in Alexandria but miraculously the flowers were.

I was making my rounds again when a voice inside my head told me that I should look for Irvette because no one was inside her house. So I walked to Olivia and asked her,

‘Olivia have you seen Irvette?’ 

‘Yep, she’s by the garden in front of the church. Why?’ she asked and looked like as if she really needed the answer,

‘Nothing really, see you.’ 

I started heading to the church. Honestly, I was expecting her doing something like jumping and walking around or maybe even planting flowers by the garden and Father Gabriel having a headache because of it.

But no… I saw her Irvette was holding a book titled The Secret Garden and she was surrounded by 10 children who were listening eagerly to her. They all have a wide smile on their faces while they were sitting around her. For a minute, my heart raced a bit. I didn’t know that she was interested in story telling for the kids. Her voice is so soft while telling the story, I can tell even the kids thinks of this as they were all looking at her. She then closed the book and took the cookie jar beside her and gave each kid two cookies must be a break time.

One of the things there that I was thankful for was it was bright out because when she looked up to me. Good Lord, my heart suddenly skipped a beat. I didn’t realize it earlier but she is extremely beautiful. Maybe it was too dark inside her house that I didn’t notice her pink lips. She is so gorgeous especially when she smiled at me. She looks so cute and adorable. Apart from all that the only thing that made me drawn to this alluring and stunning woman in front of me was her eyes. I regret that I didn’t care about this for the first time. 

Her eyes are so damn bright and they were really like mine but only because hers look like the great blue sea. Like the color of spindrift. I can look inside her eyes and be lost in them for a long time. She’s also looks so innocent. She was different from every woman that I have met before even my wife. Irvette is so delicate. She was miles away from the sins that both Lori and Jessie have done to me. I could never compare them to Irvette. Irvette is so good-looking that I was mesmerized just by looking at her. 

After seeing me, I was half gaping at her when she handed me a cookie and I asked her straightly. 

‘Why are you reading for these kids?’ 

She grinned, ’The world is in devastation Rick. These kids are never gonna be able to feel what we did in our childhood. They will never have the chance to enjoy the imagination of how it is to run around pretending to be an adventurer or a soldier. That chance was taken from them and I think the only way us adults can compensate for that is if I read them magical story books that I have found there by the storage room. Not giving them a chance to learn about these things is cruel.’ 

Damn it, when I heard her say that it hit me like a rock that she actually reminds me of how I think before. She reminds me of me before we were in this mess with Negan. It made me lo- like her even more. I ruffled her head and she beamed at me. Dang it, she looks so lovely doing it. 

 

The final incident that made me admit to myself that I like her was when I decided to go scavenge all by myself because Daryl and Glenn were doing an errand for Negan. I drove out to a building that looks like a grocery store and walkers. I took care of those easily and quietly, I was also gathering some food and supplies. 

As I was heading back to the car when suddenly somebody shot the window of the car, I looked back and shit, there were four men who were holding their shotgun and machete that were pointed to me. This is trouble; they all looked like as if they eat people to survive. They have heavy beard and mud and dirt all over their clothes. Their teeth looked rotten too.

‘You got something we want pal.’ The first guy with a bandana said,

‘Give us that food and the car and everything will be fine we will let you go.’ The second guy laughed while he said that,

I took my gun when the third guy skipped near me, ‘Wrong move and I will gut the fuck out of you.’ he said while licking his blade.

The fourth guy then was about to stab me and I was about to shoot my gun when out of nowhere the second guy’s mouth was bleeding, he grunted in pain as a knife was thrown into his back. The third guy’s neck was slit deeply and the first guy’s eyes were stabbed. 

It was Irvette who looked so badass doing that was now smirking while the fourth guy abruptly pulled me to him and put the blade against my neck said,

‘Look I will kill him if-‘ 

Irvette didn’t give a shit. She threw a knife on his head and blood poured out of his head,

‘Eat shit, bitch.’

I grinned at her and said,

‘Thank you Irvette but what are you doing here?’

She took their shotguns and she also pulled the knife from the man’s head and said,

‘I am grateful for you Rick so I took the liberty of secretly following you. When we first met you promised me safety so I also promise the same thing to you, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you.’ She then looked at me sweetly while holding my hand.

 

I stared at her longingly and out of nowhere I hugged her. She hugged me back as I buried my face on her neck. We both ride the car and as I was driving I was looking at her.  
I can now proudly say that I am in love with her. She’s different from any women I have met before, she made them look weak and useless, she didn’t need anyone to save her. I know to myself she’s young but I also know that the world is ending and those kinds of things don’t matter anymore. All that matters is that I love her. I love her face because she is so divine and dazzling but more importantly even after getting beaten up and wounded before she was so strong that she healed herself.  
I love that she also believes in giving children the chance that’s taken from them and especially I fell for her because she reminds me of who I once was. She reminds me of the human that I was before. 

 

I am looking at her while I was driving and all I wanted to do is to stop the car and kiss her but I reckon if I do that she might be afraid of me so even though it was hella hard I stopped myself.  
I thought of what Father Gabriel said and I knew to myself now that in my life she is the only person made me kneel on my knees and it wasn’t because I was weak but because I love her and I will never let anyone hurt her.  
After remembering how I love Irvette, I smiled widely as I walked to Glenn and Daryl who were now sitting by the car suddenly I hear Carl shouting while running to us with tears in his eye. 

 

I wonder what’s wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted- Hunter Hayes :)


	9. Tanzanite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been said that Tanzanite invites protection and safety. These men will keep you safe even when you are far away from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if it took so long :(  
> Please enjoy ;)
> 
> Once again and always, Thank you :)

Right after telling his men to search for you he went back to his room, Negan, to fend off his stress by drinking. He stomped his foot towards his room while cursing under his breath and cracking his knuckles. He wants to have a silent moment so he can think of other or many other ways to look for you if they ever fail.

 

At least that’s what he was planning before he opens the door to see Sherry sitting on the couch, legs crossed and holding a bottle of beer on her hand. He then sighed hard as sat on his usual chair and grabbed a bottle of vodka and hit the vodka neck so hard it broke; he then poured it down on his glass. After drinking, he threw the bottle on the ground making Sherry flinch in surprise but showed no emotions on her face nonetheless.

 

She looked at him, him who seems so uneasy and troubled. The peace and silence that Negan was yearning for never happened because she started a conversation,

 

‘Now what’s wrong?’ she asked worryingly,

 

He didn’t reply, he didn’t even look at her. He then grabbed hard another bottle but instead of drinking or opening it, he threw it again louder and harsher to the ground making the vodka spill on the floor. Sherry stood up in front of him and crossed her arms.

‘Negan, I need you to tell me what’s wrong.’ 

 

He looked at her and grinned, ‘I am fine nothing is wrong… Need not to worry my dear wife.’ 

 

Seeming not really convinced about his answer, Sherry held Negan’s chin into her direction and planted a kiss on his lips. As she did that, Negan struggled and held her shoulders pushing her away from him but she held his face tighter while kissing him hard and that’s when Negan stood up and shoved her away from him but he pushed her so hard she fell to the floor.  
Sherry looked at Negan in a distasteful way as he was wiping his lips… glaring at her.

 

‘For Pete’s sake, I can’t believe you did that to me.’ She said while standing up and fixing her dress,

 

‘Do that again and so help me I might-‘ 

 

‘What? Hit me with Lucille this time?’ 

 

He looked blankly at her, ‘Sherry, I am not in the mood for you or any feelings that you are feeling right now.’

 

She winced at his reply, ‘There’s never a time that you are not interested for that. I am right something is wrong.’ She grinned evilly while looking at him once more,

 

‘No, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing is wrong? Did the beer make your brain so dead that you cannot understand anything anymore?’ he asked seemingly out of himself maybe because of annoyance with her actions.

 

‘Negan, you threw two bottles on the ground and pushed me. There’s something what’s wrong? Did Dwight do anything?’ She walked to him and took his hand,

 

Though Negan shook her hand away, ‘You don’t need to worry about anything I do. Stop acting like you have a care for anything other than screwing your own brains.’ 

 

‘Why the hell are you talking like that? I was just asking.’ She crossed her arms again,

 

Negan glared at her, ‘Whatever. I don’t want to find you acting like that again and I don’t want you worrying over matters that don’t cross you.’

 

Sherry stared inside his eyes as he was about to walk away to the door and one person came to mind that can drive Negan like this. One who can drive Negan far crazier than all of them or his wives combined,

 

‘It’s that blue eyed girl isn’t it?’ 

 

Once she said that, Negan turned around faster than lightning, ‘What do you mean blue-eyed girl?’

 

‘She did something to you right? That’s why you’re hell-bent pissed off right now. What did she do? Did she refuse you?’ When Sherry said this her tone changed, she sounded a tad bit arrogant while cocking her head and raising her eyebrows.

 

‘She has nothing to do with any of this.’ He lied, ‘And stop calling her a girl.’ 

 

‘What do you mean it’s not her? Of course it’s her. Who else can make you throw objects around you like as if you’re playing darts in a carnival, I have seen you when you were waiting for her return you were like this too. You are never like this when we are the ones who are missing.’

 

‘Sherry, now is not the time for you to say this. Don’t start an argument with me and don’t make me do something I know I will regret.’ 

 

Sherry proceeded in taunting him, ‘You will never regret anything you will do to me or the girls. I know you can bash my brains right now or maybe even push me to the walker den and you won’t even shed a single freaking tear because well, Irvette Stratos is right there by your side. I am one of your first wives and I have seen you, how you act and everything but this is the first time you are ever this angry. I know you Negan, you can’t lie to me. You want her so bad? Why not just go inside her house and tie her on the bed post or something? Force yourself inside her, I am sure she’s so scared and terrified of you that she can’t say no!’

 

Negan’s now infuriated with her that he screamed, ‘DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Yeah, she is scared of me. She is so scared and terrified of me she’s gone. She left…’ but at the last part his tone sounded softer and if Sherry wasn’t mistaken he sounded scared too.

 

‘That’s why you’re like this she left.’ Sherry sighed hard and said, ‘Okay, she’s gone why not look for her? I am sure she hasn’t gone far.’

 

‘I already asked my men. You don’t need to worry about anything especially Irvette. She is none of your concern and I hope I am clear with that.’ After Negan said that he went out of the door. 

 

Sherry who was also anxious about you leaving because you are the key to the chains wrapped around their neck went out to search for Dwight to ask him for details.

 

She walked around searching for him checking every place he’s supposed to be. Meanwhile, she found him sitting by the porch of your house, thinking deeply with his hand on his chin.

 

‘Dwight!!’ She called out to him,

 

He stood up when he saw her heading towards him.

 

‘What do you want now, Sherry? Now is not a good time to bother me.’

 

‘Is it true? That Vettie is gone?’ She asked looking at his face,

 

His eyes largened, ‘How the hell did you know about that? Is she your business now too?’

 

She clicked her tongue, ‘You know you sound exactly like Negan… Anyway, he was throwing objects around his office and he told me that she’s gone. Is she really?’

 

Dwight looked at the sky, ‘Yep, she left, there’s no one inside this house now.’

 

‘Then why aren’t you looking for her?’

 

‘Negan’s men are looking for her. I can’t leave just in case she ever returns I can warn her about what Negan is gonna do to her take that positively or negatively.’

 

She crossed her arms again after hearing that, ‘Why do you care so much about what Negan is gonna do to her? Is she your business now too?’ she repeated.

 

He put his arm on his waist, ‘Why do you care? Don’t tell me you are attached to her and why are you looking so hard for her anyway?’ 

 

She rolled her eyes at him, ‘Oh please, there is no way on Earth I will ever be attached to Vettie. She is too much of a smart mouth for me. I am looking for her because she is my- our ticket way out.’

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, ’What the hell do you mean ticket way out?’

 

‘You know that my life has been hell when I became Negan’s wife right? I’m not stupid, I know he is interested in Irvette ever since he saw her first and I heard him asking about her to Simon maybe just maybe when he finally has her… He will let me and the others go.’

 

Dwight looked at her in disbelief, ‘Don’t lie to me, you know deep inside your rotten and diseased soul that you like Negan and whatever the fuck he does to you and also do you hear yourself right now? Someone is missing and the only thing you care about is yourself. Ever thought that she might have run away because of what you said? Ever thought that she might have felt the pressure when you asked her that? You know you are so fucking stupid it’s making my brain dry. You haven’t changed.’ 

 

‘Well, what about you? Do you hear what you are saying right now? That’s right I haven’t changed but you… you did change. If you were the you before, you will even push me and agree with me into doing it. Make me do anything that will take me out of Negan’s way but now you sound like you don’t even care about me, like you don’t even give single shit… Oh.’ 

 

She said noticing something on his expression. 

 

Something new that she hasn’t seen before even when they were both “married”.

 

Sherry looked at him deeply as a droplet of sweat fell from Dwight’s forehead to his eyebrows, ‘W-What? The fuck are you looking at me like that for?’ he asked,

‘Hahahaha, Oh my gosh. No… Don’t tell me that you- Are you? No way… You know that she will never like you right? You are too much of a coward for her to like you. Damn, she wouldn’t even look in your direction. Hell, she wouldn’t even bat an eyelash to you. I told you, it would be better if she will accept Negan’s offer. Trust me, she will sooner or later and there is nothing you can do about it.’ Sherry laughed loud after saying that.

 

Dwight got intensely agitated after hearing her say that so he grabbed her shoulders forcibly, ‘I don’t want you to talk like that about her again. I don’t like her but I don’t respect the idea of you forcing someone into hell so you can go on and live happily in your so-called paradise.’ Dwight glared heavily at her making Sherry shake slightly of fright.

 

He continued, ‘I have heard you millions of times bad mouthing Irvette and I endured that because I pity you that it’s the only fucking thing you can do, it’s the only thing you are allowed to do, to talk though Do NOT ever strain her to be with a monster like Negan so you can be free and run into your land of make believe with Chad.  
Do not ever make her suffer; don’t make her feel the chains of Negan around her because she doesn’t deserve it. This? What you and I are suffering for? We fucking deserve it. We deserve it for stalling and lying to Negan but Irvette? She is innocent and she didn’t do anything wrong. You accepted Negan’s offer because of your sister and because of you this mark is on my face. If Irvette will ever return I do not want you to lay a single finger on her. You know me Sherry, do not make me angry.’ 

 

She frowned, ‘No, I do not know you anymore.’

 

‘Then don’t make me show the new me when I am angry. Later Sherry…’ he then walked anywhere far to Negan as Sherry was left alone at the porch of your house. A single tear falling out of her eye as she watched him go, further away from her.

 

Dwight is troubled about you. He didn’t know what to do or how to search for you without Negan knowing that he’s worried about you. He has already lost many people in his life though you are the only one he cannot afford to lose. You are the only one he is willing to protect. The question is… Where would he search for you? Also, how will he do it under Negan's watchful eye?


	10. Ametrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick will find out that you were gone... What will they do to find you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who were there since the beginning ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This story wouldn't be here without you :)

As Carl was running towars him, Rick noticed Carl’s face streaked with tears and his eyes a tad bit reddening. Rick and Daryl looked at each other as he was nearing them,

‘Something’s wrong.’ Rick said to Daryl, Daryl nodded his head in agreement.

‘DAD!’ Carl screamed to him as he reached Rick and Daryl who were standing by the church.

‘Carl? What’s wrong? What happened?’ he touched his son’s shoulder as he was trembling.

‘It’s Irvette, Dad… I-‘ Carl panted as he was talking causing him to stop for a moment.

‘Catch your breath, kid.’ Daryl said as Rick bend down to look into his son’s eyes.

‘Irvette… Irvette left Dad, she’s gone.’

When Carl said that, numerous things went inside Rick’s mind his eyes widened like he doesn’t want to believe what he just heard and the same thing could be said to Daryl. They became confused,

‘What?!! What do you mean? Carl? What do you mean she left??’ Rick bombarded him with questions.

‘Carl, talk to us.’ Daryl said with worry somehow obvious on his face.

Out of nowhere Glenn went to them be their side with his sunny smile, ‘What’s up?’ he asked not knowing about what Carl said.

‘Irvette is gone. She left. I think Negan must have done something to her. He was laughing when we were about to go there, I think he scared her Dad.’

After Carl said that, he can practically see his father turning red with anger. Rick proceeded to walk to Negan’s office when Glenn pulled his arm,

‘Rick? What the hell are you doing!?’

Daryl and Carl just both looked at the two of them, though deep inside his mind Daryl’s mind was actually like Rubik cube thinking about how to find you.

‘I am going to confront Negan. I need to talk to him. I-‘

‘No, what you need to do is calm down. If you confront Negan he will know that we know Irvette and that we are worrying about her now. Remember, Irvette doesn’t want that.’

Rick stopped but he rubbed his head and looked up at the sky,

‘How are we going to find her?’ Rick asked,

Daryl replied, ‘Well, we can ask Negan if we can go out. Then we can look for her, I am sure she is not far away.’

Rick nodded his head at Daryl’s suggestion and he added,

‘We can also go to Hilltop to inform them about her. You know, in case Abraham and the others find her we can just tell them what she looks like. With her eyes she’s pretty easy to identify.’

Carl, Glenn and Rick stared at him at the same time, Glenn then said,

‘You know you are full of quite useful ideas today. Are you sick or something?’

‘Hey man, I am just helping. Poor girl gotta go out there all by herself.’

Rick then sighed and nodded his head again, ‘Alright. Let’s prepare to head out. Good thing tomorrow is our ration day. Let’s search for Irvette.’

Rick, Carl and Glenn all ran to their home to get prepared. While the three of them were actually amazed by Daryl’s suggestion he honestly just blurted out what’s inside his mind. When the three guys left, his knees weakened and he had to squat to avoid falling all over the lawn, he was thinking to himself what could’ve happened? What made you ran away?

 

You woke up with the sun glowing and Merle’s truck was on a stop. You rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms. You also noticed Merle’s back turned from you outside of the truck; you became uneasy and shy as you realized that he was actually peeing. When he finished, he saw you looking away and he said,

 

‘Ey, Snowy, you’re awake? Haha, I apologize you had to see me do that.’ He smiled at you as he zipped his pants up.

‘No, haha… Don’t worry about it, I guess. So, are we nearing to where we you are supposed to be taking me?’

He then laughed, ‘Yeah baby just gotta go over a place to spend the night with then tomorrow morning we are there.’ 

‘Ohh, okay. So, where are we gonna be spending the night over?’ you asked,

‘Well, this truck is safe. We can sleep at the top, I got some sheets over there at the back,’ he pointed at the blankets at the back of the truck.

 

‘Alrighty, then.’ You replied happily, he turned on the engine and he drove to the road.

 

When the moon was out, you and Merle were both lying on the top of the truck looking up at the sky. You both stopped over at an abandoned building which was safely locked up. It was so peaceful and quiet that you were relieved about it. Merle was getting bored so he started a conversation,

‘I know I told you before that I don’t pry but you ever wanna tell me who those men that were looking for you were?’ He asked you looking at you intently,

You gazed at him, smiled slightly and looked up at the sky again, 

‘Well, where I came from, uhm… The man who runs that place is really, how do I put this? He’s really strict about his rules. If you follow him and his orders you will be rewarded but if you don’t… he will hurt you. I don’t mean like the hurt where he slaps you but the hurt where he will hit your head with a bat wrapped in a barbed wire kind of hurt.’ 

He scooted near you after you explained, ‘Huh, what did you do? Did you kick his balls? That’s why you ran away?’

You chuckled, ‘No… I didn’t even touch him. The only thing I did was refuse his proposal.’

His eyebrows furrowed when you said proposal, ‘What like a wedding proposal?’

‘Yep, just like that.’

He sat up and asked seriously, ‘Wait, how old are you again?’

‘I am 22 why?’ you replied.

‘Dang shit, how old is that guy?’

You looked at him and raised your eyebrows, ‘You know I don’t really know. But I am going to take a wild guess that he is 40 or something.’

‘WHAT?! That’s a dim motherfucker. I mean, I am an asshole but I have never asked a girl like you who’s so young to a proposal like that.’ 

‘Haha, well, that’s because he’s absolutely fucking insane. That was the name of his fucking game, I bet if I didn’t run away he would’ve hurt the people I love.’

Merle suddenly ruffled your head and said, ‘That was a wise decision, kid, I am proud of you.’

‘Hey, don’t get all weird on me, all I did was escape.’ 

After staring at the moon some more you realized that he was actually asleep. You did too right after fixing his blanket, you slept hearing nothing but the wind gushing softly. You were at peace.

 

The sun was up, you woke up with Merle still sleeping beside you. You looked up at the sky again and smiled when you saw the blue sky. You looked around the place for any walkers, which was good because there were none but to your surprise you saw something that was on the wall. Something that scared you far more than walkers. You went down the truck and walked to the entrance of the abandoned building because beside the two doors there was a mark on the wall. A red handprint….

 

You jumped down the truck to investigate the mark further, getting close to it goose bumps were crawling on your skin. Reaching the wall, you touched the mark which made you freak out even more. To be sure, you smelled it and that’s when you climbed back up to the truck to wake Merle up. The pain or was it paint smelled like iron. You realized before you ran to Merle that that handprint was created by using blood. And you exactly know who did that.

 

You woke Merle up by jumping on him and shaking him, ‘MERLE! WAKE UP! HURRY! WE GOTTA LEAVE! WE GOTTA GO!’

He stared at you with his sleepy eyes, ‘Snowy? What’s wrong?’

‘No time to explain! We have to leave now! Come on! Let’s hurry to the place you were going to take me!!’ you shaked his body to wake him up harder.

‘Ohh alright if you say so but what’s the hurry?’ he asked innocently, 

‘I saw some horde of walkers right over there, there were so many! Let’s leave come on!’ you had to lie because you were too scared to tell him the truth; the truth that you saw something that terrified you.

‘Alright let’s go then.’ He agreed with you. 

You both jumped down to the seat, he started the ignition before looking at you and ruffling your head and started to drive off to the place where he promised you that you will be safe. You needed that safety.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beneath the city of Del Ray in Alexandria, there’s a village there that stood safe and protected from the walkers. This village is called Fort Haunt; sitting in an oak chair at the backyard of the largest mansion were two men who were both smoking and looking up at the bright sky. 

 

The first guy stands 6’3 tall wearing a black denim jacket and brown tattered pants. His hair is black, short, parted to the side and his skin is comparable to a blooming rose. His face is smooth and has short stubble, he also has a prominent jawline that looks like as if it can cut you if you touched it. He is fit; in fact he is so fit that one will deem he works out in a cross fit every day. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his chest and most especially his eyes that have the same color as pure sterling silver.

 

The second guy sitting beside him is a tad bit smaller than him as he stood 6’1 tall. His hair is in the color of dark brown and undercut. He is hella paler than the first guy, if you looked at him from far away you can say that he looks like a vampire. His face is clean and shaven proof of that is the little cut under his chin. He has a mole underneath his left eye. He is also extremely fit due to the fact that his muscles are bulging underneath his red v neck t-shirt and his black jeans. He has a tattoo of a phoenix on his back and his eyes that have the same color of the ashes of a city that was burned down to the ground.

 

The first guy puffed in a smoke and glared at the guy sitting beside him, ‘Why the hell did you have to be so fucking weak? Damn it man, I can’t believe you.’ he said angrily.

 

The second guy scratched his head, ‘What are we going to do now? Where are we going to start? I’m worried about her.’

 

‘Don’t tell me that you fucking knobhead. It’s your fucking fault on why she got away. You and your boys were such dickbags that you let her get loose like a wanker. Besides you don’t have to worry about her, you could leave her in an island with nothing but a glass of water and she will still survive far longer than you asshole.’ The first guy said while chuckling,

 

The second guy puffed in his smoke softly, ‘Like I said, we didn’t let her get loose like you said. She wanted to pee so I asked few of my boys to help her when suddenly some guy showed up out of nowhere like Houdini and slit the freaking throat of my boys. That’s why the rest of us drove off.’

 

The first guy shook his head, ‘Couldn’t have killed him? You’re such a shitspit you know that?’

 

The second guy bowed his head a bit, ‘I know and I am sorry alright? so again, how and where are we going to find her?’

 

‘Are you kidding me?’ the first guy claimed as he lighted his fourth cigarette, ‘It’s easy. It’s just Irvette we are talking about here. She ain’t damn special. She’s dim enough to fall onto our trap trust me brother. The only thing bright about her are her nasty eyes.’

 

The second guy also lighted his second cigarette, ‘That’s true. Where are going to start?’

 

‘Don’t worry about that little brother. I can smell her stinkin scent even if she is a mile away from us. If she ever gets into my radius Imma tell you and fucking show her who she belongs to.’ The first guy said as he snickered evilly.

 

The second guy grinned and asked, ‘Since when have you been this passionate about her?.’

 

‘HA! I have been like this since we were kids. She just looked so fucking dumb, innocent and gullible when she used to follow the two of us around. No matter where we take her she was still so eager in running after us.’ The first guy laughed as he puffed in hard this time,

 

‘Yeah, I know all about that. If I may say so you were so absolutely mean to her that you made her scratch her knees and elbow three times.’ The second guy said snorting at the guy beside him.

 

‘I know and she looked so fucking cute when she was crying. I loved gazing at her when she was like that, her nose all red and gasping for air because she cried too much. I wanted to break her you know? Maybe eat her up when we were kids.’ The first guy beckoned as he was smiling again,

 

The second guy looked at him with his eyes wide, ‘Is that why you bit her on the shoulder when we were in second grade?’

 

The first guy nodded his head, ‘Hell yeah that’s right, I planned on having her all to ourselves when we reach high school age you know? Maybe kill and maim all the boys who wanted to rip her away from me and you both. Everything was actually fine and according to my fucking plan until our mother decided to slut herself up.’

 

‘Oh yeah, those were never the good times and never the good days.’ The second guy said sadly,

 

‘Well, Pops got Irvette’s custody and he handed us over to out useless mother. Kind of fucking obvious on who is his favorite but he is not to blame. I blame our hellbent mother.’ The first guy said as he patted the second guy’s shoulder.

 

‘Bro, I remember those times. It’s the reason I was too embarrassed to walk around the beach stark naked before because of all our scars.’

 

The first guy stood up and cracked his knuckles looked at his brother as they both smirked, 

 

‘Yeah, you’re right. Why the fuck do you think I asked you to join the military with me? But no matter, I will make sure the only name Irvette will scream is none other than yours and mine. I don’t want anyone fucking and touching her, I want her locked up in here with you and me. I just gotta make sure we don’t fail this time and I will show Irvette just what the hell is her punishment for running away from us.’


	11. Zircon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gemstone helps the wearer sleep and to bring prosperity, honor and wisdom. Zircon is now believed to have the ability to increase one’s self-confidence, and to aid the wearer in loving the self as well as others, as it opens up the heart and brings compassion.
> 
>  
> 
> The expedition for you is now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long :'( , But everything is fine now because Hellbent school is finally over :)
> 
>  
> 
> I want to say thank you so much to those who waited for the update, this is for all of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, Thank you and this story would be nothing without you :)

The morning arrived, the sun was bright, the skies were blue while the cottony clouds surrounded them and the wind was gushing strong in Fort Haunt, that’s how the first guy knew to himself that today is definitely going to be the day that they will search for you as the weather itself agrees with their plan.

He strolled to the lobby of the mansion where there were three steel plated trucks with barbed wires on the wheels, machine guns at the top and most importantly, a giant red handprint painted on the trunk of the truck that were parked at the lobby.

There were also about thirty men rounding up, preparing the weapons and ammos that looked like as if they are gearing up for battle. The first guy walked to his brother who was standing by the entrance.

‘Hey, how are things going?’ the first guy asked,

The second guy stared at him and sighed, ‘Well, everything is perfect, the guns are prepared, heck, even the weather is with us and the men are unexpectedly ready for the hunting. I wonder why?’

The first guy scoffed, ‘Damn, of course they are. Deep inside their dirty minds, I know for a damn fact that these assholes are also yearning for Irvette. Not like as if I will give her to them.’

‘You mean you won’t put her up to-‘ The first guy cut him off seemingly not wanting the men to hear them,

‘Nope, not gonna put her up for anything. Irvette is ours, I’ve told you that before.’ 

The second guy wasn’t able to say anything but smile and nod his head,

His brother again asked another question, ‘How are the drudges?’ 

‘Oh, don’t worry about them. The building is locked like usual and I specifically asked about twenty men to guard and turn on the electric fence on the entrance gate since half of us will be leaving.’

‘Great, because I don’t want no damn escaping or any other shit like that.’

The second guy snickered, ‘Don’t worry about that too, I gave the men permission to punish them in case things get out of hand. If you know what I mean.’

‘Hell yeah I know what you mean. Good job, also, I want that Waldo or West guy to come with us.’ 

‘What? Why? He’s gonna be a good guard here, I can tell he has some experience in the field. He can handle the escapees.’

‘I know, that’s why I want him with us. Remember, he’s a tad bit of newbie and no one has ever told him of the drudges. Explaining to him that we are looking for our sister is fucking easier than him seeing the “deplorable” or so said by Irvette. He’ll probably go hard-fuck nuts if he witnessed it.’

‘Oh yeah, sorry. I’ll go on and get him.’

The second guy started to walk off to the waiting area where most of the men were staying. While the first guy whistled loud making everybody look at him.

‘LISTEN UP! I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS FUCKING EXCITED IN MY WHOLE LIFE SINCE THE PERSON WE ARE GOING TO HUNT IS IMPORTANT TO US. THERE ARE NO RULES EXCEPT HUNT FOR IRVETTE AND HUNT FOR HER SCENT!!’

Every guy was nodding their head, agreeing to their leader…

‘THERE’S ALSO ONE THING I CAN SAY… LET’S ROWDY THE FUCKING STREETS!!!!’ 

The men then screamed and shouted raising their weapons to the sky, the others started up the trucks while the others climbed up on the trucks. The first guy though was waiting by their own truck for his brother. He looked up at the sky once more grinning wide and said to himself, 

 

Let the fucking hunt begin…

 

Meanwhile in The Sanctuary, Simon and Dwight were walking towards to Negan’s room because they will ask him to let them go with the men to the expedition of yep, looking for you.

Simon knocked at Negan’s door, slowly he and Dwight opened the door to their surprise Negan is standing by the window, all geared up with Lucille on his shoulders. 

‘Negan? You going somewhere?’ asked Simon,

Negan sighed hard, turned to them and looked at the two of them,

‘I plan on going with the men to search for Irvette.’

‘WHAT?!’ Both Daryl and Simon asked,

‘I won’t be able to sleep just thinking about her. Both of you know to yourselves that most of our men are dumbasses who love eating and shitting, she was able to leave with us being around here, what more if the only one who finds her is them? I am betting she can outsmart them.’ 

‘Then we will go with you.’ Dwight said, Negan stared at him with his eyebrows raised because that was the first time Dwight gave a reaction with you as their subject.

‘No, no one will go with me other than them. You and Simon will take care of the Sanctuary and you both will be watching Rick and his jolly friends since he might think of doing something bullshit and stupid.’

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, ‘Are you sure? We can always rely on Arat.’

‘I am sure because Daryl can kick Arat’s ugly ass in a second. I want the two of you in here.’ 

Simon and Dwight weren’t also able to do anything but agree and nod their head. Negan then   
walked off to go to Rick.

He reached Rick, Glenn and Daryl in front of Rick’s home where the three of them were standing by the door,

‘Hey, Charlie’s Angels, I am here to inform your asses that I will be leaving.’ Negan said to them,

‘You’re leaving? Why?’ Glenn asked innocently,

‘Well, Inspector Lee, I’m gonna search for something.’ 

‘Why’d you have to head over here to tell us?’ Rick asked,

Negan furrowed his eyebrows, took a step towards Rick and stared at him up and down like as if he was ready to bash his head.

‘I don’t want bullshit happening in here. I know you are the only one capable of doing cockass around in here so I went here specifically to tell you that Simon and Dwight will be watching you and your friend’s sorry and puny ass so you all better be acting good or Imma have to use Lucille again.’ 

After saying that, Rick’s eyes were full of malice and hate but like the rest of them the only thing they can do is agree and nod their heads.

‘Perfect, I’ll see you when I see you.’

Negan walked off to the vehicles where Glenn said,

‘He said he will look for something, what is that something?’

‘Or someone.’ Daryl replied,

‘Yes,’ Rick added, ‘He probably is going to be looking for Irvette.’

‘But I thought we will look for her.’ Glenn reminded them,

‘We were, but it seems he also left Simon and Dwight. They are both easier to speak to rather than him, maybe we can speak to them and ask them to let us go.’ Rick said,

Glenn shook his head violently, ‘You heard him Rick, he is gonna fry our ass if we leave.’

‘You’re such a weakling.’ Daryl teased him,

‘I am serious, listen to me, for once please.’ Glenn pleaded,

Rick and Daryl both looked at each other, Rick then spoke,

‘Alright, but if he returns without her, we will take action.’

The three men then nodded their head in unison.

 

You and Merle reached Hilltop where you were delighted when you saw the gate where Merle pushed the honk making Maggie and Enid, who were both at the gate post, wave their hands and open the gate.

The gate opened and Merle parked the truck on the parking lot. You both went down where Merle said, ‘Welcome to our home, Irvette.’

Maggie screamed, ‘Merle! It’s so good to see you!’ 

Both of them ran to Merle, hugging and greeting him where you stood behind him, ‘Good to finally see the two of you! Good to be finally home!’ Merle replied.

Enid turned to Maggie, ‘I will help Merle with the truck and supplies you take care of the pretty newbie behind him.’ Enid waved at you before running and unlocking the warehouse.

Maggie then looked at you and smiled, Merle took your hand and said,

‘I will put away the supplies over there at the warehouse and Maggie here will take care of you.’ He then hurried and followed Enid.

Maggie let out her right hand and introduced herself again, ‘I’m Maggie, welcome to Hilltop I will take care of you.’

You took her hand and said, ‘Hello, I’m Irvette Stratos, nice to finally meet you Maggie Rhee.’ 

When you said her last name she was bewildered, ‘How’d you know my last name?’

‘Uh, Glenn is pretty talkative.’ You replied smiling,

‘If you know Glenn, then that must mean you are from… Alexandria.’

‘Yes, I am actually.’ 

‘How are things going there?’

‘Oh, everything is fine at least it was before I left.’

‘Is Negan still alive?’

‘Yes, he is.’

Maggie suddenly hugged you and said, ‘Come on follow me. You need to rest.’

You followed Maggie to the house where you thought that she must know how Negan is that made her hug you probably out of pity that you had to experience being under him.

When you both entered the house, a guy with long brown hair and thick beard was sitting on the couch, when he saw you he automatically stood up and beamed, Maggie then introduced the two of you.

‘Jesus, this is Irvette, she is a newbie brought by Merle.’

‘Jesus?’ You said to him before turning to Maggie with a confused look, Maggie laughed at your question,

‘It’s actually Paul.’ He said to you while shaking your hand, 

Suddenly two people went down the stairs, when you saw them you grinned in happiness, ‘Sasha and Lindsay!’ you screamed,

‘Irvette! Hey!’ Sasha as she ran up to you and hugged you,

Abraham on the other hand was glaring, ‘MY NAME IS ABRAHAM. Who in the fuck is Lindsay?’ 

‘Sorry.’ Was all you said before he ruffled your head,

Maggie asked, ‘You guys know each other?’ 

‘Yep, when we were looking for refugees, we found her walking on the street.’ Sasha replied,

Maggie nodded her head and smiled, ‘Oh, we are forgetting one person, BETH!!!’ she called out,

 

You said to yourself, Beth… Beth… Where have I heard that name before? 

 

Beth… Beth… Beth… OH!!! She’s the girl Daryl is talking about. The one that reminded him of me.

 

You gulped hard, your knees weak, your palms sweaty and your arms heavy. You wanted to see how she really is. Is she pretty? Is she cute? Do they look good together? 

 

A girl, blonde hair tied up, white skin and green eyes went down the stairs smiling wide and with her sweet voice she said, ‘Yes, Maggie?’

 

When you saw her you said to yourself, Damn! She looks like a ballerina Barbie. 

 

‘She is a newbie, come greet her.’ Maggie said,

‘Hi, I’m Beth nice to meet you!’ She introduced herself happily,

‘I’m Irvette. How old are you?’ you suddenly asked out of context,

‘Oh, I am eighteen years old.’ Even though it was a weird question to ask she replied like as if it was nothing,

 

Dang it! She’s younger than me!

 

‘Sorry, I just thought we are both the same age.’ You said to excuse yourself away from awkwardness. 

 

‘How old are you anyway?’ Beth asked in return,

‘I’m twenty two.’ You replied with hope fading in your eyes,

Hell! I can imagine her and Daryl together and they both look good together… in fact too perfect.

‘I thought you’re younger than me.’ She said smiling again,

‘Oh, haha, no, hehe.’ Was all you said before Maggie saying,

‘Come on, I will take you to your room.’ 

You said goodbye to the new people you have met who were kind to you.

Your room was the fifth from the stairs and the scene outside was the garden which was kind of cool for you.

Maggie then suddenly spoke to you, ‘You are from Alexandria and I know it must be so hard to be under Negan’s watch I am amazed that you were able to get away from him. But now that you are here, I want you to forget about all that. He must have done something disgusting to make you run away. You are here now. Hilltop is now your home.’

After saying that, unexpectedly, you felt some kind of security which made you hug her. She was surprised at first but she hugged back. 

‘Okay, you rest now; I will call you when dinner is ready.’ 

 

You nod and she walked outside of your room. When she was gone, you flopped down to your bed. You stared at the ceiling and even after feeling secured and safe you said to yourself,

 

I HOPE THEY WON’T FIND ME HERE….


	12. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade carries a sweet, light and nourishing energy that can feel very healing. It has a soothing purity about it, and it goes about purifying your energy field in a very accepting, loving, and wise kind of way. So, one obvious meaning of the jade stone is purity and purification.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter you will learn something about Beth and Daryl, Negan's idecisive feelings and the feelings of your brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always (and forever),  
> Thank you so much to you readers and for staying with this story for so long :)  
> I hope you will enjoy like I do when I write it.  
> This story wouldn't be anything without you :) 
> 
> (https://yandex.ru/collections/card/5a3c274ec75bad007295d9be/) (YOUR CLOTHES)

You were sitting on the edge of your bed peacefully looking around your room that Maggie provided for you. The room is definitely smaller than the one you have back in Alexandria but it is just as comfortable, if so even more. The walls were creamy white in colour and to the left of your bed is a wooden nightstand with a bonsai on top of it. To your right is an empty closet because your bag is still sitting at the corner of the room untouched and unzipped. The top of your room is a ceiling lamp but the greatest thing for you about your room is the huge sliding window with cream and gold curtains on your left where you can see the garden and most importantly you have a great view of the sky. 

You stood up from your bed and looked outside the window where you suddenly felt the wind breeze that was perfect that it made you close your eyes and you can honestly feel peace.  
You stared down to see the garden; when you saw it, you smiled widely because it’s beautiful. It kind of reminded you of the flower patch you have back in Alexandria though this one in Hilltop is bigger.

You automatically went down the staircase, slowly tiptoeing to the garden. 

While tiptoeing, you were looking around the house; it was definitely different from Alexandria where everybody is separated from each other only seeing one another when one deemed to get out of the house where in Hilltop everyone was talking and hanging out in the drawing room, Abraham and Merle were even laughing while Maggie, Sasha and among the other people were giggling with them. 

You opened the door slowly and went out of the door to the back where the garden is, you spotted a watering can so you filled it with water and you started to water the flowers. Roses, daisies, sunflowers and pansies were planted on the left side while on the left side were fruits and the other were vegetables. 

Smiling to yourself while looking at the beautiful and dazzling flowers, you suddenly a heard a voice say,

‘You like plants?’ You turned your head around to see Beth standing, looking at you while grinning somehow innocently with her head tilted to her side, you just wanted to turn your head back to the plants but you didn’t, 

‘Yes, I like them. They give beauty when there is none.’ You replied while looking at her eyes straightly,

She smiled even wider and walked near them tiny plants while touching them softly with her fingertips, ‘My father gave us the seeds for these plants before he was killed. My sister thought of planting them here. It’s good to see them giving joy to someone else other than us.’

You weren’t able to say anything to that because she was unexpectedly kind so you just nodded your head and continued watering them. You thought she was going to leave you alone because you were silent, not being cold, just being silent.

‘Can I ask where your family is?’ She asked you, you looked at her again to see her staring at you with her innocent eyes. Eyes that you can tell she is asking out of her curiosity not being mean or being nosy, just simple curiosity. 

You breathed hard and replied while thinking, this girl can ask the weirdest questions, ‘I left my father in Las Vegas. I haven’t seen him in quite a long time. My mother, she died before the dead walked the Earth and my br-‘you stopped your sentence midway for about ten seconds and continued, ‘That’s about it really.’

‘Oh, sorry for asking,’ She looked down then up to you again and asked,’ So, you’re from Alexandria?’

‘Yes I am indeed from Alexandria.’ You replied still watering the flowers,

‘How are Rick and the others?’ she asked,

You looked at her, ‘Well, when I left everything was alright though I can’t really tell since you know Negan is around.’

‘Negan, yeah… I only saw him once, when he went here before he took Rick and the others.’ You then furrowed your eyebrows, ‘You mean he has already seen you? Then did he ask you too to be his wife?’

‘Not really but he looked at me and said that I can be a good replacement for Tina. After that he didn’t really look at me again, I don't know why.’ She replied,

‘Good.’ That’s all you said though deep inside your mind you wondered why he didn’t bother pushing himself to her like what he did to you. Nevertheless, you shrugged it off and you filled the can with water again with Beth following you, 

‘How’s Daryl?’ After saying that you looked at her probably with an unintentional glare because after that she said while smiling like as if he was on her mind, 

‘I am just asking because he’s such a troublemaker who’s bad with words and his feelings. He can’t seem to tell anyone what he really wants to say and he has a really hot head, he’s also kind of his own man you know? I was just worried about him and I wanted to know how he is doing.’ 

Your eyebrows were furrowed again as you think,

 

Damn, her explaining him seems like as if I’m asking her about her longtime husband.

 

‘Daryl is fine.’ you uttered silently, you didn’t really wanted to give any details. It could be because you were bad at that or that you didn’t want her to know anything more about him considering the way she explained him to you, it seems like she already knew lots of stuff about him.

‘Oh, that’s cool then. It’s great if you say he’s fine, do you guys talk?’ She asked again,

You were biting your lips for a bit because her question somehow took a toll on you, ‘If you consider grunting and raising his eyebrows every time he sees me as talking then yes, we are chat buddies.’

You replied no matter how hard you tried to stop yourself.

‘He’s really like that haha, I remember the first time we spoke he was also a "grunter" to me. It happened when the prison that we used to stay was overrun. I didn’t know what to do as all I can see were walkers heading towards me. Good thing Daryl saw me, he took my hand and we ran away.’ She explained that to you like as if it happened yesterday and with complete interest in telling you.  
Beth telling her story to you kind of made you remember a story you read when you were in your teens, a story about a bad-ass guy falling in love with a religious and prayerful girl, it indeed though make you feel uncomfortable. 

‘He also just grunts a lot to me but eventually, we both became so used to each other that he liked hearing me sing. I actually miss him though because when I sing here Merle keeps telling me to keep it down.’ She said while beaming sweetly at first then looked really down when she spoke about Merle. There really was no ill reason for her explaining that to you. But her last sentence made you say to yourself,

 

Dang it, she can sing too? She really is a real life Barbie.

 

‘Uh, thank you Beth for explaining that to me. I gotta go.’ Against your own wishes in leaving the peaceful garden, you still did and you then patted her shoulder lightly while you walked or strutted (to be honest) away from her slowly. 

While walking you caught a glimpse of a giant tree that stood near the parking of the cars, automatically you climbed the top of the tree and laid yourself on a thick branch while thinking about how perfect Daryl and Beth were each other.  
If they were characters in a movie Daryl would be a rich bad guy and Beth would be the poor but beautiful girl and they would suit each other so much that it could probably hit some awards.

Frankly, it did get you down and somehow you fell asleep thinking about it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Negan, who left both Simon and Dwight, is now getting down from the giant black truck along with some of his men who is also holding Lucille tight. They were heading to one of the Militia’s colony, The Kingdom. He thought to himself, if anyone knows about where you are or if anyone would ever spot you it could probably the people in The Kingdom because for one if he went to Hilltop Colony Maggie would definitely slap his face like a bitch for hitting on her sister making him stop on hitting and feel interested in Beth. 

 

The people on The Kingdom were also ten times more “adventurous” than the people in Hilltop hence there are higher chances of them and King Ezekiel knowing something about you. In Negan’s words, If King Ezekiel was a woman he wouldn’t want him as his wife because he has big ears and a big mouth he would be that wife who knows everything about everyone. 

The one who opened the gate, Carol, walked to him and asked him, ‘Negan, what brought here?’

‘Is your “King” here?’ He asked her while staring at her, 

Carol then turned around and screamed to Morgan, who were tending to the broken cars, 

‘EY! Morgan! Is your highness here?!!’ she screamed so loud Negan and the other men winced.

Morgan looked up to her and yelled, ‘YES! Where else would he be?! Taco Bell?!!’

Carol waved her hand and looked back at Negan grinning, ‘He’s here, let me take you to him.’

Negan nodded and said, ‘Yes, so I heard… loudly. But thank you anyway.’

Reaching King Ezekiel’s quarters, Carol said to Negan, ‘Just open the door don’t knock it will rile up the Bengal Tiger.’

She bowed to Negan and went on her way Negan and his men on the other hand opened the two doors to see King Ezekiel sitting on his throne, his right leg on top of his throne’s arm rest, his left hand resting on his chin and his ferocious pet tiger Shiva by his side, at first her head was down on the ground but when the door opened she stared at them with a glare in her eyes to Negan and his men,

Negan said to himself,

 

Damn, knocking or nah that damn tiger is still fucking intimidating.

 

There were about 5 other people who were busy doing different works but when they saw Negan they all suddenly scrammed quickly.

Negan smirked, started to move further to King Ezekiel when suddenly his men followed him. He then motioned for his men to stay behind as he continued to head towards King Ezekiel who said to him as he was halfway,

‘Negan, what ill wind brought you here in my kingdom?’ King Ezekiel said with a tad bit of arrogance in his voice,

Negan stopped walking in about only a meter from King Ezekiel, after he heard the King’s comment; he scoffed and replied, ‘What ill soil made you stay here?’ 

King Ezekiel laughed loud, ‘You never change do you? Haha, then to what do I owe the displeasure?’

Negan waved Lucille on his shoulders probably to show dominance and asked, ‘Well, for one I have a question. I wonder if you know something about a woman.’ 

‘Come on, Negan, this tiger right beside me is a woman would you specify please?’ King Ezekiel replied at the same time smirking again,

With nothing else to do but to be direct to the point Negan sighed hard, ‘I want to know if you know something, anything about a woman with hair black as charcoal and eyes as blue as the sea?’ 

When Negan explained you to the King, King Ezekiel’s eyes enlarged, ‘You mean there’s a woman like that who still exists? You must introduce me to her.’

Negan rubbed his hand on his forehead, ‘Didn’t you hear me? I am searching for her so how can I introduce you to her? Are you taking up drugs now?’ he said with annoyance in his voice.

The King suddenly roared with laughter, ‘You do know I am just fucking with you right? Alright, on a more serious note we don’t know anyone like that nor have we seen anyone who is like that. You know to yourself that if I ever see anyone like that I would not easily let her go.’ Negan then nodded his head as he felt that King Ezekiel really was speaking the truth.

‘Thank you King Ezekiel, it seems it was just right that I asked my men to ready some provisions enough for about a month. I will just have to search all over the whole damn country for her if I fucking have to.’ Negan turned his back when King Ezekiel said,

‘Negan?’

Negan faced him again this time Lucille was pointing down to the ground,

‘If you are going to continue searching for her then I must tell you this, I heard from one of my men who’s from an expedition that there is something that riles the streets with blood and I don’t mean the walkers. It’s something else. I want you to be careful.’ King Ezekiel said with honesty and a hint of concern in his eyes,

‘Will do, your highness.’ Negan replied, when he turned his back King Ezekiel called him again, ‘Negan’ 

Negan turned to him again, ‘That woman you are looking for… She must be so important to you since you are eager to go to the ends of the Earth to find her.’ When King Ezekiel said that he has a huge smile on his face.

 

Negan just shook his head and smiled as he turned again and walked to his men. While walking to their truck, Negan reckoned about what King Ezekiel said to be frank he doesn’t to himself why he was eager on looking for you. It could be because he wanted revenge since you left him… Or it could be because what King Ezekiel said was true.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The men from Fort Haunt were resting in the morning because the first guy said that he can smell you even better at night. The men stopped their truck in the middle of the road where there were fewer walkers. Some of the men were drinking and eating; the others were playing with some cards and shouting which didn’t matter to them if they were noisy because if there were walkers who can hear them, they would all gruesomely kill the walkers with no difficulty and there were few men who were just sitting by the truck in all solemnness.

The first guy and the second guy were quietly lying on top of their trucks both looking on the white clouds not caring about what their men does, thinking about the same thing… You.

The first guy was reminiscing about you or when he was bullying you when you three were young because seeing you cry is his desired and prized moment.

‘Hey! Wait for me! You guys please wait up!’ you called out to them riding your glittery bicycle wearing your lavender colored baby doll dress, your hair tied up in a high ponytail and with a pink ribbon tying it.

The first guy laughed at you loud, who was riding his red and black bicycle wearing a black shirt and his jeans ‘I told you to keep up slowpoke!’ 

The second guy who’s bicycle is sky blue wearing his white long sleeve polo, blue necktie and black suit shorts said with worry, ‘Maybe we should wait for her.’

The first guy continued to pedal faster while screaming, ‘No way, we planned on doing this bicycle ride for weeks, I ain’t gonna let her ruin it.’

You were obviously struggling as the second guy looked back to you, ‘Yeah, but dad told us to take care of her and not let her get hurt,’

The first guy didn’t even look at you, ‘Whatever, we’ve done this before, we’ve practiced in our backyard hundred times!’

The second guy shook his head, ‘I mean her and this is her first time.’

‘Tssk, she’ll be fine!’ the first guy said while smirking evilly

There were tears welling up in your eyes, ‘Guys, please! Wait for m- ahh!!’ you shouted because you lost your balance on your bike and you fell down on the ground hurting your knee and your elbow in the process.

‘See!! I told you!’ The second guy said as he jumped down from bike and ran back to you who was crying, he held your hand while blowing on your knee.

The first guy on the other hand didn’t even go down his bike; he pedaled back to you and his brother while saying with disgust, ‘Why are you so stupid? You do nothing but get us in trouble. Dad is gonna hit our head again because you are wounded.’

After saying that the second guy glared at him and continued blowing your knee, you on the other hand cried and apologized, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I will tell dad it’s my fault so he won’t hit you guys again. Don’t worry about me.’

‘Don’t worry about us,’ the second guy said as he glared again at the first guy, ‘It really was our fault anyway.’

The first guy crossed his arm while still on his bike. He looked at you as you were crying at the same time his brother is patting your head. 

The first guy thought to himself, 

 

Heh, she’s extremely cute when she’s hurt and crying like this. I wanna see her like this even more but for now…

 

The first guy looked at you and said,

‘Alright, I forgive you… For being so cute, Come on.’ He pulled your hand up to him and when you were about to take it he moved his hand back to himself and said,

‘I forgive you but he will teach you to ride. I have no time for that.’ He proceeded to pedal his way back home as the second guy helped you ride your bike and guided you on your way back home.

 

The second guy was also thinking about you when you guys were young, he was thinking about his most favorite thing in the world… seeing you smile and be happy.  
You were sitting by the huge courtyard garden of your home admiring the beautiful white lilacs that were planted near the fountain. The second brother arrived and sat beside you in the marble bench,

‘Hey, what are you doing?’ he asked his attention all over you,

You beamed at him virtuously and replied, ‘Oh, I am looking at these white lilacs, they’re so alluring.’ 

He caught a glimpse of the flowers and then back at you, ‘You think they’re alluring?’

‘I mean they’re remarkably pretty.’ You responded while swinging your legs still smiling.

‘I think you’re pretty.’ Out of nowhere he said to you not breaking his stare at you.

‘You always tell me that.’ You said still grinning at him.

‘Because it’s true...’ He then ruffled your head when suddenly the first guy came and pushed you out of your seat good thing the second brother held your shoulders to stop that.

‘Whatcha ugliness up to?’ he asked,

You replied with hope and wonder in your voice, ‘We were both looking at the white lilacs they were so pretty! Look at them.’

‘You like these?’ The first guy asked and looked at the flowers; all of a sudden he stomped on the flowers mercilessly,

‘Ahhh!! No! STOP! PLEASE STOP!! Don’t hurt them!’ you cried while holding him back but he pushed you and kept on stepping on the flowers. The second guy, out of fury in seeing you cry, punched him so hard in his face his lips bled, ‘You monster! Why did you do that?! You do this again and I will smash your face even harder.’ 

The first guy stood up and brushed his hand on his shirt, ‘Whatever, I don’t care about what you do! Get out of my way!’ he then walked angrily back to your home.

‘Are you alright?’ the second guy held your shoulders and asked with full concern in his voice,

‘I am okay but the white lilacs… They’re all gone.’ You said with even more tears coming down your face.

The second guy, seeing you cry hurts him so he hugged you tight.

The next day then you went back to the courtyard, you were sad about the white lilacs because they were all gone. To your surprise you saw white lilacs on the patch on the ground and even more  
surprising there were gardenias added beside the white lilacs. You chuckled in happiness, so happy that you bent down and touched the new flowers.

A voice called out to you, ‘Do you like them?’

‘Yes! Yes! I love them they were all so lovely! Did you plant them?’ You held his hands while beaming at him with tears of joy falling out of your face.

‘Technically, I didn’t plant them but I did ask our gardener to go and buy them yesterday. I don’t ever want to see you cry again.’ He said while squeezing your hand.

Out of pure happiness you kissed his cheeks which made him blush like a red rose and you said, ‘Oh! Thank you! They are so beautiful! Thank you so much!’ 

While seeing you overjoyed he thought to himself,

 

I love seeing her smile. It’s the only thing important to me from now on and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I had to remove some chapters, well, technically I didn't remove them I just placed them in another chapter because the story is longer than I thought so please bear with me... Once again, thank you :)


	13. Pyrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrite is also know as Fool's gold. A name that fits some people you know dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> The new chapter is finally here! Thank you so much for waiting for it!  
> I will also apologize again for posting later than expected.  
> Anyhew, please enjoy it as much as I did ;)  
> Once again, thank you for the love and support :)

‘Ey! Irvette!!’ 

You heard someone calling your name. Dad?

 

‘Irvette!’ 

 

Is it a dream? Who is it?

 

‘WAKE UP!!’ 

 

You suddenly jolted from the tree that you were sleeping in. You rubbed your eyes and looked down to check who was calling you out so loudly, It was Merle.

‘Hey… what’s up?’ You asked him while stretching your limbs,

‘There ain’t no fruit in that damn tree, come on down!’ He yelled, snickering at the same time,

You stick your tongue out to him, you also stood up from the branch and jumped down when you landed you kneeling on your left knee.

‘That’s some Matrix stuff you got there.’ He smirked at you,

‘Thanks plenty more where that came from.’ You smiled at him too,

After you said that there was kind of a slightly awkward silence because you both were just looking at each other hence you decided to break the silence.

‘Uhm, so why’d you wake me up? What’s up?’

When you asked that his eyebrows raised and he said, ‘Oh! That! Uh… Uhm, I uh-‘ he seemed to not know the reason on why he woke you up.

You automatically laughed at his reaction because he was so cute, ‘Oh no, you mean to tell me that you woke me up without anything actually going on?’

Now, he furrowed his eyebrows and replied in vastness, ‘No! I know! Wait, uhm… Alright, I just wanted to know how you are holding up.’ He kind of looked worried when he told you that,

‘Aww, you’re so sweet to me. I am alright Merle, better than ever to be honest.’

After you said that his tense face calmed down and nodded, ‘Good then.’

‘Yeah because I don’t have to worry about anything or anyone for that matter. Are there any jobs that I can do? Cause it’s embarrassing that all of you are doing the works and I am just sleeping.’ You asked him, 

He grinned, ‘OH! Don’t worry about that, Maggie will tell you or ask you if there’s anything needed. ‘ 

You sighed hard, ‘Well, what about you? Is there anything I can help you with?’

‘You sure about that question?’

He stared you dead in the eyes, It kind of made you nervous.

‘Yeah, I am serious.’

‘Alright then come on help me with the weapons shelf.’

‘Whew, I thought you were gonna ask me something else…’

He laughed loudly after hearing your reply. While following him to the shed, you both suddenly heard someone singing. You and Merle turned your head to wherever the sound was coming from, it was Beth who was singing as she’s hanging the laundry with Enid. 

Merle shook his head, you didn’t know why but he was giggling while doing it, you stared at him intently. Noticing you, he said 

‘Oh, haha I am sorry for laughing. Look at Miss Cuckoo Bird right there singing like as if she got a concert, she’s feeling up the one audience she got.’ He pointed to Enid who was smiling at Beth who was currently singing.

You were quite surprised about his reaction because back in Alexandria you remembered the man who told you about Beth. Daryl, one who told you that Beth sings and that he seemed amazed by her talent, to be honest even you. Suddenly, there is this man beside you who seems annoyed.

‘Uh, Merle I think most of the people in here adores her when she sings. I mean I do too.’

He shook his head again, ‘Well, I ain’t part of that group Snowy. She sounds like a baby hyena when she does it and the worst part of her is she is singing some songs about death or parting ways. Hey, the world is already full of death, don’t wanna hear about no damn parting songs or some breakup lullabys.’ 

You nodded your head, ‘Figures. But what songs do you want her to sing though?’

‘Some rock and roll songs you know? One that can liven up the living even more.’

‘Haha! What?! You really expect Beth to sing some songs like that? It will never fit her Merle.’

‘Okay alright. Let’s just go away over there to the shed to get ourselves away from this sad and lonely unplugged concert.’

Lightly laughing at his joke, you both continued walking to the shed you then stared at Merle and said,

‘You know I am really glad I bothered you from your kills back in the big city.’ 

His steps became slower and gazed at you this time he looked like he wasn’t joking, only seriousness in his eyes after you said that to him.

‘And I am glad that you decided to even go near me. Keep bothering me Irvette Stratos.’ He winked after he said that and walked faster than you.

You then stared at the ground smiling, while looking up in the sky you told yourself that today is gonna be a good day.

 

 

 

In Alexandria, Negan still wasn’t back alongside his mates. His wives were drinking in their rooms and whatnots, Rick, Glenn and Daryl were doing what they were supposed to which was trying to connect with Hilltop via radio which at the moment was to no avail probably due to the signal being like Merle’s brain before… Weak. 

Everyone on the city were like always, noisy and lively which was actually increased because the boss wasn’t around and obviously it was one of the times where they were free. Simon and Dwight on the other hand, were both sitting on the rooftop silently of the Sanctuary looking further on the outside. 

Simon started the conversation by saying, ‘I know that the two of us are both working for Negan in a long time but answer me have you ever seen him like this?’

 

Dwight looked straight at him, ‘What? Being indecisive or Going so crazy for a woman that he decided to raid the world full of undead just to see her?’

‘Well, a little bit of both honestly.’

Dwight looked back at the milieu, ‘My answer is both no. I have never seen him like this.’

Simon scoffed, ‘Huh, must be the first time a woman ever said no to him, much to his chagrin she even ran away.’

‘Can I ask you this time?’ Dwight asked Simon who nodded at him,

‘Feel free… for once.’

‘Heh, then what do you think is the reason why he wants her this much? Why will he waste time looking for her? Why does he yearn for her to the point that he was willing to leave the Sanctuary, his Sanctuary and Alexandria?’

Simon looked away again this time his stare stayed at the skies and the trees,

‘Simple, because she is different, she is far too different than the sluts he has back there. It must be his first time meeting a woman like her, someone who can handle him. To be frank, I am the same. This is the first time I ever met someone like Irvette. Someone who can understand me, someone who can make me happy. When Negan arrives and she still isn’t with him. I will go out myself and look for her.’

‘What?! He will know everything if you do that!’ Dwight’s voice broke as he said that, desperately hiding the emotion of jealousy knowing that you have the ability to make someone other than him happy. 

‘You really are a coward aren’t you? I don’t even know if I could still worry about that. No matter, I need to see her. I need to know if she is alright. I need to start looking for her at the vicinity of the Militia. They might know something.’

Dwight clicked his tongue, ‘Alright I’ll go with you. You’re no use to the Sanctuary if you are dead. Once he arrives and she still isn’t with her. We will go.’

 

‘Hah, you sure you wanna leave your lovey-dovey behind?’ Simon teased him referring to Sherry.

‘I have no idea who in the hell are you talking about.’ Dwight denied,

Simon grinned widely, ‘I am talking about little miss queen right there.’ 

‘She is far too drunk to know what I am doing.’ Dwight said blankly,

‘If you say so; The only problem we have is what reason are we gonna give to Negan.’ 

Dwight nodded his head while looking at the sky… Both of them thinking on how they are both going to find you.

 

 

 

 

The men from Fort Haunt were now on their way on what they would call The Long and Winding road for they only follow what the two leaders would say. The first guy told them that they just keep going and driving while he will keep on sniffing your ‘scent’. 

Passing by nothing but trees, roads full of walkers that are being disintegrated by the huge spikes attached on the wheels, broken houses and destroyed buildings. Some of the men were still playing cards, some were arm wrestling, most of them though were eating and snacking and there were quite few who, amidst the noises like as if you are in a rave, were asleep. They can say that everything was fine, until the wind changed and the sudden stench of rancid garbage, rotting meat, dirt and decaying litter or junk swirled into their noses making them have each of their own sour faces and even the sleeping men wake up with a jolt.

One of the men said to his friend who was sitting beside him, ‘Hey, man why’d you have to fart when your ass is behind me?’

‘It’s not me you buffoon, it’s probably you hiding it.’ the man sitting beside him replied,

‘Damn, I know I fart but this is different what did you all eat this morning?’ Another said while fanning himself with his hand. Most of the men then laughed while the others were blaming each other of whom the stinky smell came from.

The second guy was currently grinning from their jokes stood up and said, ‘Of course it would smell. Look over there.’

All of them stared at the place where the second brother was pointing, the first guy then stood up from his chair.

‘Stop here.’ he requested to the driver who followed suit.

‘Fuck, what is that place?’ One of the men asked,

The place was made of giant rubbish and mountains of crumbled junks. In the opinion of the two guys, the place was truly disgusting as they grew up in a giant mansion with everything they need handed to them pre and post apocalypse.

‘Should we investigate?’ The second guy wondered,

‘I don’t like it but I have a plan, we should be on our guard.’ The first guy replied,

‘Why should we be on our guard? I don’t think anyone lives there probably just walkers.’ One of the men with a tattoo on his arm said. 

The first guy chuckled, ‘Oh you sappy cretin. The brain must work as much as your libido my ninny friend. Contrary to what you said, I think this place has lots of people in it. Think about it how will you hide from walkers?’

No one gave an answer which made the second guy smirk, ‘By smelling like them.’

‘You mean smelling fucking worse than them, thank you for answering.’ The first guy said, the men then nodded their head.

‘Bro, what’s the plan?’ 

‘Alright, pick five men and you six will go there and look if there are any human inside. If there really are any human maybe they have an idea about Irvette ask about her. Maybe she hid in there knowing we will never go inside this abominable junkyard.”

The second guy’s eyes enlarged, ‘Hold on, why do I gotta go? I cannot go there. Well, it’s not that I can’t I don’t want to.’

The first guy shook his head disapprovingly, ‘You knucklehead it was your idea to go and investigate. If they see you before you see them, pretend like you need something or if you see them before they see you then go back here and report.’

The second guy sighed hard and shrugged ‘Alright I’ll go but what for? And what about back up?’

‘Oh, that? Don’t worry about it. Just do what I freaking tell you. Damn it stop worrying!’ The first guy assured,

Meanwhile, the second guy picked the five men he’s going with. He preferably picked men who looked handsome even if they look like that they still somehow seem helpless and young so their idea that included the Power of Intention to fool the people if there were any inside their will work. They also only brought handguns and knives, not like as if it will affect their ability but also that was in the plan of making them look vulnerable. As the second guy and his followers started heading for the junkyard his guy was staring at them and laughing for they looked uncomfortable. What can they do? They were used to the pleasures of Fort Haunt.

The group reached the mountains of garbage they seem to notice that the place was empty and there was nobody there his brother was also right, not even a single walker was there.  
‘There’s no one here, let’s go.’ One of the follower said. 

‘All honesty, no one who is in their right mind will stay here. Just look at this place, let’s go the hell back and tell them no one’s here.’ Said 0ne of the men who were following the second brother slowly further into as to what they called the Junkyard. 

Right after saying that another man chuckled, ‘Are you kidding me?!The dead walks the Earth. No one is in their right mind by now.’

The first guy and the men who were left behind were just patiently waiting by the trucks. As for the second brother and his followers who went further inside, they kept tip-toeing making less noise as much as possible looking nervous around their surroundings. Worried as to how they are going to get away in case they are outnumbered by walkers and they were annoyed at the idea that all they have in their hands are semi-automatic pistols. 

Beads of sweat started to form on the second guy’s forehead there’s just something about the place that made him feel uneasy about everything they were doing. 

The second guy decided that there really was nobody inside the junkyard nothing but stale garbage, spoiled litter, scrap materials and muck. Not one human, not one walker and not one shit he reckoned. So naturally he gave the signal of them going back to the trucks when he turned around though out of nowhere a gun was placed on his waist not just his but even his friends, making them raise their arms with him turning back around.

The one who placed her gun on his waist was a woman, a woman with short brown hair and in the second brother’s opinion a woman who looked like Lord Farquad’s long lost sister analyzing him slowly with her eyes. One by one more people walked from the back of the mountains of destroyed fridges, ruined cars and debris headed towards them going around them in a circle like as if they are the lambs in a ritual. The second guy and his followers were now breathing deep and hard. Until the last moment they were surrounded by almost 30 people gazing and glaring at them hard making the trapped men feel like melting slugs. In their mind there was no way out. 

The woman then smirked at him eyeing him up and down once more before removing her gun when he faced her saying, ‘New guy.. Why are you here?’

With their arms still raised the second guy answered his voice shaking for a bit causing him to stammer, ‘W-We mean no ha-harm. We are just here lo-looking for someone and it seems she isn’t around here we are going to leave now.’

The woman smiled at him again, ‘Such hurry.. You and your friends you belong to me now.. You want to have it back?’

The second guy nodded his head, ‘Yes, please.’

She scoured near him looking at him in his eyes, ‘You have anything?’

The second guy pleaded to her, ‘Ma’am we don’t have anything I told you before we were just looking for someone. Can we go now?’

‘Tsk.. You have to fight in the pit for your freedom.. For our entertainment..’ She glanced to her mates after saying that and they, especially the girls, laughed out loud.

‘Ma’am we aren’t going to fight anybody or anything. Please, let us go we mean no harm.’ The second guy beckoned,

The woman’s face looked annoyed and displeased, ‘You and your friends look well for laying… Too bad you are weak... The name is Jadis.. Yours?’

The second guy felt disgusted with what she said so he never replied making Jadis slap him hard in his face with so much impact that the second guy coughed hard with blood suddenly coming out of his lower lip.

‘BOSS!!’ the men called out to him and tried to run to him but the hold of Jadis’ people on their arms tightened.

She then kicked him in his stomach making the second brother drop down on his knees. Jadis then kneeled on the level of his eyes, ‘Can’t answer? Cat got your tongue?’ she questioned arrogantly while smirking at the same time.

To her utmost surprise, the second guy suddenly glared at her at the same time laughing hysterically at Jadis making her feel slight fear in his doing. Afterwards, he spat on her face saying ‘You’re dead meat, ugly bitch. You didn’t think it’s gonna be this easy did you?’

Jadis stood up, wiped the spit and turned to her members, ‘I don’t like them.. A pity this one looks really good.. Take them to the grinder..’

Before her mates could’ve even moved an inch from their places, eerie sounds of loud booming gunshots were heard. Jadis out of context closed her eyes but when she opened her eyes her vision blurred and she was terrified. One by one, Jadis’ members were being killed and shot like as if they were play dolls who were flying all over the junkyard. Different sounds of guns were heard but what scared her was the idea that none of her members were even able to run away or fight for themselves before turning into the victim of the ear breaking guns. Loud screams were heard all over the junkyard and blood all over the scraps.

Without even thinking of running away she looked at the second guy and his followers who were now staring at her with wide grin on their faces and shaking their head in a ridiculous way. He then spoke to her while his piercing gaze was on to her,

‘Did you really freaking think it was just us fool?’

‘STOP!! STOP!! NO!!!’ She realized what was happening, she screamed to the top of her lungs but to no avail because when her vision cleared her hands trembled. There was no one left alive but her, all the people she had been surviving with were all dead. Due to the gunshots some of their body parts exploded too and they were all lying lifeless to what used to be the junkyard which now turned into a pool of blood. 

To her surprise almost 50 counts of men with large shotguns and rifles that Jadis and her members couldn’t compare theirs stepped in front of her. Surrounding her the same way her members did when they trapped the second guy and his followers.

‘HAHA! DAMN! I HAVE A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP IN BEING FUCKING RIGHT! I FUCKING KNEW IT THAT THERE’S SOMETHING FISHY GOING ON IN THIS NASTY ASS PLACE!!’  
A voice shouted to her next was the rile laughter of men. 

She looked up and standing atop of the mountain of junk was another man who was kind of an identical copy on the one who was kneeling in front of her but now was standing with his hands on his waist chuckling as well. This time, the man on top of the pile of junk looks at her was even more terrifying and spine-chilling. 

There was just something about this man that was alarming and frankly it scared the life out of her.

‘Sorry brother we took so long. I was just teasing you and I was thinking of a fucking good arrival style.’ The first guy said,

‘It’s all right, I know.’ The second brother assured him, the man who was standing on top of the garbage pile jumped down walked towards his brother and wiped the blood off his lips.

‘I was gonna let this ugly bitch off by killing her as well but since she hurt my dear brother making his precious blood drip she has a pretty fucking thick face in doing so… I have something special for her, something far worse than death.’ He said to the men who suddenly yelled and cheered.

‘You son of a bitch!’ She shrieked to him while trying to shoot him but he was faster and landed a hard punch in Jadis whose face was stained by tears to the ground and scrunched her face, ‘You’re a fucking awful piece of shit you know that? Holy shit! This place stinks just like your nasty ass. No wonder you think you are the best don’t you dimwit?’

Jadis just bowed her head down to the ground tears still falling out of her eyes. The first guy snickered at her crying, ‘What’s the matter slut? Can’t answer? Cat got your revolting tongue?’

The first guy then stood up, ‘Let’s take it home gentlemen! It seems we have a new treat in town!!!’

The men cheered again and raising their weapons. One of the men took Jadis’ hair and walked her to the trucks, ‘You gonna enjoy it back home!’ he said to her.

The first guy and the second guy were walking at the back with a few steps,

‘Brother, what about Irvette?’ The second guy asked his brother with an obvious look of concern.

The first brother unexpectedly ruffled his hair and replied, ‘We will take care of Irvette a little later. For now I have to torture that whore for hurting you.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ the second guy asked frantically.

‘Yes, obviously this I have to witness. There’s nothing wrong in detouring a bit in our quest. I have to witness this bitch crawl to the ground for what she did to you. I don’t like bitches who think they can control us and make us do what they want. Just like this fucker here, she’s going to reap what she sow as soon as we step foot back in Fort Haunt.’ The first guy spat his words out like as if they were too bitter for the taste.

The second guy replied ‘I mean I am all up for that. I want to see this slut plead for her life… But, what about Irvette?’ 

‘Oh, don’t worry about bluebitch. We will be back for her for now, well, let’s just enjoy the occasion shall we?’ The first guy grinned as he said that.

‘Hahaha, yeah alright.’ The second brother finally nodded his head with a smile. 

The first guy then cackled and shouted to the men who were waiting for them with Jadis’ hair still on the other guy’s hand,

‘COME ON MEN!!! LET’S GO BACK HOME! RILE UP THE STREETS!!!’

The men from Fort Haunt will return back to their home that’s their current goal. The question is what will become of Jadis?


End file.
